Switch
by reddawg82
Summary: Naomi's no longer with Emily, hasn't been for a while. What happens when Cook gets a few of the old gang together for a night out and Naomi sees something in Katie that she had never really noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**When I wrote this it was suppose to be a one-shot, but I don't know, I might see what else I can make of it. let me know what you think!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

"You fucking muff munching bitch!" are the last 5 words I hear after being yelled at for over five minutes by the fabulous Katie Fucking Fitch. The next thing that happens, however, is that she gives me a swift slap to my cheek. My teeth grit and my hand instinctively moves up to the now reddening skin on my face. My eyebrows furrow at her, and somewhere between angered and surprised at the fact that she actually struck me. It's not my fault she fell into me.

Okay, so it was kind of my fault, but not really. So, here's what happened.

We're at this club, and of course Cook passed out pills and alcohol before we got there, as if those were our tickets to get inside, so the lot of us were pissed before we even stepped inside. If you're wondering, no, I'm not with Emily anymore. She broke it off about six months after our second year at Roundview and ended up moving out of the country to go to school. I can't remember exactly where… okay, so I'm lying, I remember exactly what the name of it is… San Francisco University. Of course she would go there, out in big fucking gay-town USA. There's plenty of out and about lesbians to tickle her fancy, since I never was 'out' enough for her.

I'm getting side-tracked, which I find my little red-head (okay, no longer _my_ red-head any longer) still manages to do even though she's half the world away.

Right… Okay, back to what I was saying. So we're royally munted, we being Cook, Katie, Effy, JJ, and me. We're the only ones who stayed back in Bristol, or close enough to be able to come out to party when Cook decided to have an impromptu 'the gang' hang out. Sometimes it's just getting together to remember Freddie in all his stoner glory, in his shed, and sometimes even Karen would come around. Of course Panda and Thomo ended up at Harvard, but they would still send out mass letters (always sent to Effy's address, and she would pass them out as if we were getting Valentine's day cards) to us. You already know where Emily is. So that leaves the rest of us.

Fucked up. That's a fairly good explanation to how we all are, except for JJ, who decided to bring a flask of mango juice, so he could feel cool, but still be completely sober to make sure we all got home alright. What a nice guy. I think it was that girl with the kid that kind of broke through for him. I think he's still with her… shit, what's her name again?

…

…

…

Fuck, I can't remember.

Anyway.

So we're all in a circle, off our rockers, dancing to this techno type of music and the air is so heavy from all the sweaty strangers on the floor doing the exact same thing as we are. Cook goes into the center and goes from Effy to JJ to Katie, then to me, thrusting his hips into each one of us. I'm laughing when he's all but dry-humping JJ because the look of sheer terror on the boys face is simply fucking priceless. Effy, of course, had no emotion come over her face what-so-ever, and Katie smacked him on the shoulder with a flirty look in his eye.

I was surprised when I felt a bit of anger rush through my inebriated body after watching that.

So the Cookie monster comes to me next and I play along. His hands move around my body and soon his hands are cupping my ass, and if I was sober enough to realize it, he then slipped them under the hem of my dress.

"Cookie, you fucking perv, can you like, not grope her right next to me? It's repulsive!"

Ah, Katie, thank you for being the watch dog that you are, though I think she's putting me down at the same time, but I don't care too much because Cook has since extricated himself from my body. The older twin leans over to me, cupping her hand to whisper/yell into my ear over the music, "I can't believe you didn't push him off you... thought you liked licking cunt, not crunching cock."

I should have known it wasn't going to be a nice comment. I had fooled myself for a moment into thinking that Katie and I actually got on. Sure, she speaks to me, but the cunning bitchiness still is clear as day, maybe more so since Ems and I broke it off.

My eyes look over incredulously to the twin and I scoff at her, making sure to roll my eyes so she gets the message. I realize after she has turned away and started dancing that I'm still stood there, like a fucking statue, ogling her while she institutes her own brand of sexy dancing. There are just so many things wrong with this picture, of that I know, but I can't seem to rip my eyes from off her seductively moving form!

"A picture lasts longer, bitch," Katie yells at me, and I can only be glad that I'm not drooling as well, because I can already feel that familiar twinge of desire, which I know is not a good thing at the present time.

Cook hands out another set of pills after seeing that we are all starting to sober up. We all pop ours in and take a swig of our respective drinks. This one, however… wait… he gave us… right… MDMA. I can already feel it starting to move through my body and it just makes me want to touch people, touch… Katie.

I hold myself back, but when Effy backs her arse into Cook, their hands roaming enough to make even a stripper wet with want, I see no one else to dance with besides Katie or JJ. Luckily, my choice is made for me when JJ fucks off to the loo, explaining that he needs a minute (it wasn't like he popped some X, but it was getting a bit hot and crowded for him). The brunette twin has no other choice but to dance with me.

At first we're kind of dancing together, but separate. You know, facing each other, dancing to the beat all on our own, standing about a meter away from one another. A couple songs go by and we've stepped closer to each other without realizing. I look up to see that Cookie and Eff are still all but fucking a little ways away, with her legs wrapped around his body and her hands connected behind his head. Yep, those two wouldn't be coming over to dance with us any time soon. I chance a look then into the different, yet familiar brown eyes that are sparkling and flashing with the strobe lights, and my breath hitches. She's beautiful, and not just because she's my ex's twin. Her face is rounder, her tits larger (and more on display!), and that lisp of hers is so endearing and… hot…

I must have some type of Attention Disorder or something, because I can't seem to stay on track with my story. It's got to be those damn Fitches, always getting in my fucking head and scrambling my thoughts around.

So she ends up sliding into my body her hands moving up my arms (I was too scared to even try to move them to touch her for fear of being yelled at), and I notice that her eyes are watching one of her hands. "Soft," I see her say to herself, and I wish that I could have heard it, because I know it would have been so much better with that lisp of hers. Katie moves closer, her body is now undulating into my own.

After a few songs I pluck up the courage to actually move my hands onto her body, but before I do, she turns around, backing her oh-so-lovely ass right into me. I feel my knickers flood and I have to put my hands behind my neck to keep me from feeling her up. MDMA, you are my enemy right now!

Her hips are pumping to the beat and she often leans back onto my breasts as well, and let me just say, my nipples are hard as rocks after her shoulder blades brushed against them… almost painfully so! I feel her hands slide around to my hips and she pulls me tighter against her before letting me go again. I nearly pass out on the spot with her next move. All of a sudden she drops to a crouch and I'm left there stood like an idiot with my hands on the back of my head and my legs shoulder width apart as if I'm about to be frisked by the local patrol. My eyes take in her body as she shimmies back up, sliding along the _entire_ length of my body. I swear, I think I had a mini-orgasm.

But she's not done, of fucking course not! Her knees bend deep again and this time she straightens her legs first, one hand snakes around to my ass and she grinds hers between my legs with her head down. She flicks her head back, her brunette hair softly whips my face as she stands up straight. Her free hand (the one not currently making crescent shaped nail marks in my ass) reaches up to my neck, and it's then that she realizes that I haven't touched her the whole time, and apparently that is like, against some code or something. Guess I haven't exactly read up on the rules of dancing by Katie Fitch!

Her other hand reaches up and she grabs one wrist in each of her hands. I figure she'll just put them on her hips or something and go about her dancing business. Fuck, I was wrong, like… epically wrong! Her hands slide around the backs of mine and her fingers slip through the spaces between my own. No, it doesn't stop there. She then proceeds to start at her shoulders, guiding my hands over her perfectly delectable tits, stopping to allow me to cup them on my own for a few moments before she reclaims my hands and moves them down her stomach. Oh my fuck, this is so wrong. She's the straight twin, high as a fucking kite, and drunk as a fish, and I'm taking advantage. I glance around and notice that there are plenty of guys watching our little display, and I manage to look down at her and realize her eyes are closed and she's simply in the moment. Feeling.

Oh fucking Christ.

I pull away, reluctantly, mentioning something about getting us a drink, and manage to make it right to the bar to order fuck knows what. I asked for a shot of tequila for me, and then asked the bartender for her choice, but to make it a shot and something sweet and fruity, because after all this time, I know that that's what Katie really likes. I laugh to myself when she hands me the two shots and I inquire as to what the name of it is and the girl behind the bar laughs and tells me the name: 'Purple Hooter'.

Curious, I take a sniff. It actually doesn't smell all that bad. I put a few notes down and start moving through the throng of people toward the brunette who now has her back to me. I'm just about to say her name as I get in her vicinity when I'm shoved from behind. Katie decided, in that split fucking second, to turn around. I end up pressed against her, both shots now empty and soaking both of our tops (the liquid actually starts at her neck and I can't help but stare as it slides down in rivulets down between her tits).

It's at this time that she starts to go off… for a good three minutes, straight, and I wonder how she's able to keep talking without breathing. I'm sure I'm meant to hear every word she says and feel bad about what happened, but it wasn't my fault I was bringing her some fruity fucking shot and got shoved. I didn't have to get her a drink at all, but I was being nice (and I needed to take a minute to myself so that I didn't pull a Cook and simply fuck her on the dance floor). She grabs my hand and starts pulling me toward the designated smoking area and I feel fucking relived, because I could use a fucking fag right about now.

My excitement becomes short lived when she turns around, shoving a finger in my chest and continues to yell at me. I do hear the last words though, "You fucking muff munching bitch," which is when she reached back and slapped me. You remember this part, right?

Right.

So I'm stood there, my jaw feeling like I just went a couple rounds with Mike Tyson (without getting my ear bit off… ha ha, Evander Holyfield, you fucking idiot!), but I'm looking right into the chocolate orbs of the girl who just unleashed herself on me. I'm opening and closing my jaw painfully and I manage to notice that her eyes have softened, and she almost looks remorseful. "I'm such a bitch," she mutters, but I can easily hear her now that the music is muted through the walls.

I try to think of something to say, but in all honesty I can only think of two things: the pain radiating through my entire face and skull… and how incredibly erotic Katie looks. I know, I'm just aching to get another smack to the face, but fuck, I don't know how I didn't notice how stunning this twin really is.

"You can answer any time now."

She gets me out of my increasingly filthy Katie fueled mind to look at the real thing. I look up and when I catch her gaze, I can see her breath hitch and now she's holding it in, as if I'm about to say something really fucking important. Which makes me nervous, and now I really can't say anything. "Sorry?" I try.

Somehow she finds that funny and starts to laugh. That laugh though, gets stuck in her throat when a tosser pushes her into me to try to get behind her in the thin walkway where we're stood staring at each other. I freeze as does she. Her hands instinctively moved out in front of her to stop her from falling, right onto my chest, with each of her hands covering a breast of mine apiece. Her eyes are gawking at her hands as if she has no control over them, and her thumbs move so achingly slow across my already hard nipples.

I have no control.

My head falls back, my eyes shut, and I can only stifle back the moan that her thumbs cause by running over my rigid nubs.

"You like that," she states.

My eyes snap open and I tilt my head down to look at her. I'm sure my eyes are nearly black and my face feels heated, so I'm sure a blush is running across my cheeks. I'm done thinking. My hands move quickly up to cup her breasts, and I squeeze softly through her top, my thumb and finger moving to her nipples to pinch them through her shirt. Her lower body pushes into mine and something between a groan and a growl comes from the shorter girl in front of me. "So do you," I state back to her.

All it took was one more pinch before Katiekins pushed herself onto my lips. She tasted like cherries, and I'm sure it was her gloss, because I … wait, she was actually eating cherries earlier... but anyway, she's got me pinned against the wall and she manages to slip a thigh between mine and my knees bend of their own accord. I'm sure my knees are listening to my cunt, because I'm all but begging for some friction.

"Heya… whoa… lezza action, go at it then girlies."

Fucking Cook. Katie jumps away from me as if I was the aggressor and James and come right in time to stop me from molesting her.

"Awe, don't stop on account of me being here, I'll be good and just watch." He laughs then and Katie gives me a look that says _'if you tell anyone, I'll gut you alive'_, and I fucking believe her, because she's Katie Fucking Fitch, and she's capable of pretty much anything… especially if it's violent!

I only realize I'm breathing hard once those two leave me and Effy saunters around the corner with a smirk on her face. My hands are shaking so badly from unshed lust and desire that I can't get my fucking fag lit. Thank fuck for Eff as she holds my face still and flicks the lighter under the tip of my smoke.

"Interrupted you, did he?" Says without looking at me.

"No." I utter nervously, though I know the all-knowing Effy already knows, probably had some premonition or dream about it months prior to tonight.

"Pity, isn't it?" I'm a bit confused by her question. I suppose it was a shame, but it was awkward too. I mean, she _is_ my ex's _twin_ for Christ's sake! When I don't answer Effy speaks again, "You love her." I'm not sure how she came to this conclusion, but I'm about to protest when she interrupts me, "… and she loves you."

So now my jaw's open and I'm working on my fly catching skills. I take a puff and turn toward the hypnotic blue eyes of the girl who knows fucking everything. I'm tempted to think she's absolutely right, but as I think more on it, there's no fucking way that Katie likes me, let alone _loves_ me. "You're full of shit."

"She just doesn't know how to show it, and neither do you, so you fight and bicker to express yourselves. But think about it, Naomi, you always want to see her, don't you." It's a statement, not a question, but I find my head nodding anyway. "And she constantly comes around, even though she moved out of Bristol." I nod again. "You two even hang out without us, don't you? Go out for lunch, dinner, maybe even stayed at each others' houses?"

Effy, you are such a mind-fucker.

"So, grow a pair."

Of course those are her last words of encouragement as she moves back inside, flicking her fag right into the rubbish bin, which I immediately hope isn't going to catch fire. I do the same to my own, and I pray that I can get my head out of my ass for long enough to talk to her, because she, Katie Fucking Fitch, is the girl I want. Maybe the one I've always wanted (though I'd never really admit that to anyone).

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Sooo... I was informed by quite a few that this simply could NOT be a one shot, and that I needed to continue. After debating with myself, I gave in, because lets face it... I listen. **

**So here's he next chapter. Not sure how many chapters this will be right now. Kind of just rolling with it. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**xxxx  
**

So, it's been three weeks since the MDMA inspired snog with none other than the Fabulous Katie Fucking Fitch. No, it hasn't been all rainbows and loved up-ness. In fact, we've had barely any contact. I've sent her a few texts, maybe one or two a week, and she would respond in short choppy replies… which are rather un-Katie-like. Before that night she would have three page/text long responses, but obviously that is no longer happening. Sometimes it's only a single word answer, which is driving me a bit mad.

I didn't ask for her to change, nor did I ask for our relationship to change. I was satisfied that she and I had finally gotten over the hump that was me being her twin's ex. Apparently that is back in effect though, in a way, or so it feels like it. It's not like I can simply go over to hers since she moved to Southampton. I mean, I suppose I could, as I've been over to hers a couple times before, the first time when she needed help moving in. I'm not sure what she expected really when she asked for my help. I talked Cook and JJ into coming with me to help with the heavy lifting, since I figured that Princess Fitch wouldn't want to lift a single thing for fear of cracking an acrylic. She surprised me when she got down and dirty with us, lifting boxes and furniture like a champ. I couldn't get over the fact that she reminded me of Emily then. Such a strong person in such a small package… well done Father Fitch and the gym! I think Katie was irritated that I didn't come alone and that I had brought the boys with me, but fuck, I didn't want to be moving her shit all on my own. I halfway imagined her sitting on her self-appointed throne, pointing to where each of her belongings were to be put, and that really wasn't going to work for me.

The second time I was there was when she invited me over for a weekend. I think I remember her excuse being that she wanted me to see how she had decorated her place and she was christening it with a small gathering of friends, complete with all the alcohol I could possibly drink and pills and spliff as well. I couldn't exactly say no to that. She had informed me that she had a spare bedroom for me to stay in, and stressed to me that all her friends there were completely straight, so I shouldn't, like, hit on them. I scoffed at her, of course. I figured it was only a two hour drive to get to hers, so it wasn't too bad.

I ended up being so pissing gone (along with everyone else in her place), that Katie just brought me up to hers and we slept together… I mean, we both actually slept, in the same bed. No cuddling, no snogging, and definitely no shagging! I vaguely remember her locking the door, and somewhere in my subconscious I was thankful that no one was going to bother us because I knew how shitty I'd feel in the morning.

I woke up to a mug of tea with some milk and sugar on the side along with a piece of toast sat right next to the cup. Was I ever fucking grateful for Katie and the fact that she was up with the sodding sun. My head felt like I had been run over by some kind of mythical creature… more like a heard of mythical creatures. I'm talking like unicorns, centaurs, cyclops', and anything else I couldn't think of in my current condition. The tea helped, and the toast comforted my nauseous stomach.

"You going to get out of bed now, you fucking lazy cow?"

Ah, I should have expected that, and I had no witty comeback, so I just smiled at her. She came over to me then and placed a kiss on top of my head, which I just kind of waived off at the time, but come to think of it, I have no fucking clue why she did that.

I think I'm just looking too hard into it now that I'm looking back on it. Here's my problem. I fucking miss her. We still bicker, but it's more out of habit now, and we always end up laughing at the end. It's familiar and comfortable. This silence of hers though, is not comfortable at all, and it's no longer familiar. I'm use to talking or texting with her at least every other day.

Fuck… her name's Lara. Not sure how I decided to remember that… oh that's JJ's girlfriend's name. Remember, with the kid that sorted him out.

Right.

Sorry. Where was I?

I should have done like Effy had said that night and 'grow a pair'. I hadn't. After I went back inside I shied away from Katie, and it was obvious that there was a massive fucking elephant in the room. She ended up leaving early, saying she'd just stay at her parents and head home in the morning. I remember telling her that she was more than welcome to stay at mine, since that had been the plan anyway. I remember her head shaking and her eyes locking onto mine. Those striking chocolate orbs looked nervous, almost. Before my fuzzy brain could comprehend, she had left. I spent the rest of the night getting so totally munted that I had no idea how I got home. Effy told me later that Cook and JJ each took a side and walked… I mean dragged… me home. Cook slept on the couch, JJ took the recliner, and Effy stayed up sitting next to me. She was paranoid because I guess I stopped breathing a few times. Eventually she lay down next to me once she was satisfied that I'd not die in my sleep.

Cook and JJ never asked why I decided to get so royally fucked up, and Effy already knew, so there was no reason for her to even mention it, and I was fucking glad for that fact. The last thing I needed was the omniscient Stonem to start going on about what a fucking pussy I had been and that I should have just bucked up and said something.

So that's why I'm now driving down the A36 on my way to Southampton on Friday night after leaving straight from work. I've only been driving for a bit over an hour, which means I have about another hour to go.

Once I hit Salisbury I start to get nervous. To be more precise, I start to get _more_ nervous than I already was in the first place. It's ridiculous, really, that she would just discontinue talking to me. It was just a kiss; at least it was just a kiss to her. It actually meant something to me, but I'd rather have her in my life as a comrade then not at all. So, I figured my feelings just have to be pushed aside. It wouldn't be the first time I held my feelings back.

My head shakes, I did that with Emily, and we all know how well that worked… thus the reason she's in San Francisco being all loved up with some American girl with sun kissed blond hair with a dark blue streak, sky blue eyes, oh-so kissable lips, a fit body, and a tongue like a hurricane. That's exactly the way Katie described her to me, from Emily's description, of course. I'm not sure why my ex's sister decided to tell me all of that information… I could have unquestionably done without knowing about Jane, or whatever her name is. Oh right, it's Renee', not Jane, my mistake. I'm sure I'd bother remembering it if I felt it was important. Katie laughed at how the American sounded like a more punked out version of me. That made me blush, actually. It wasn't the physical description that did it, but the bit about her having a hurricane tongue. I was pretty sure that Emily hadn't shared that kind of information concerning our love life, but then again, Katie does tease me about some things… I mean, it could just be a coincidence or something, but a lot of the time it's just too spot on to be a happenstance. I should just outright ask her, but I'd end up blushing more, and then I'd get laughed at.

The house looks different as I pull up, even from the outside. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Emily had come around to do some gardening. She hadn't, she's in California, and I can't really see Katie doing it herself. There are a bunch of flowers surrounding the house in planters that I can vaguely see in the dark of the late evening, and there are some in vase silhouettes that are easily visible from my parking spot on the street. I should just get up and go knock on the door, but I can't manage to get up. I'm stuck. I did manage to turn off the ignition, so I'm not wasting petrol, you know, doing my part for the environment.

The porch lights flick on and I turn toward them. Two long moments later the door opens and I see the older Fitch twin leaning against the door frame in a bright blue seemingly iridescent teddy with a matching neon pink bra and knickers set. Even from where I sat, not being able to see her face clearly, I could see her annoyance just in the way she was standing, and it was almost enough to make me turn the key and head back the two hours to get back home. Katie motioned for me to come in with one hand and ambled back inside, leaving the door ajar. I couldn't help but watch her body walk away, even if it was only outlined.

A sigh passes through my lips and I grab my keys, mobile, and purse, shoving the first two items into the third, before opening up the door. I realize half-way down the walk to the front door that I haven't locked my car. It takes me a moment to find my keys and press the 'lock' button. I press it again just to make sure, probably because I'm nervous about even being here. The keys then get thrown haphazardly into the purse and I turn around and walk confidently toward the door, even though I was feeling anything but.

"Heya babes," I hear as I enter, closing the door behind me, "I didn't know you were coming down, do you want something drink, or eat?"

I somehow manage to keep my eyes from lingering down her very visible body and I shake my head slightly in response to her question. Honestly, I could use a drink, but I wasn't even sure why I was there in the first place. This is just another mistake to add to my emergent list of epic failures in my life.

The brunette walks into the kitchen of her house and I just follow along behind her, taking my time to look around at her place. I hear a male voice in the kitchen and I stop dead in my tracks. I hadn't planned far enough ahead to think that Katie might have had company. My hand comes up to slap my forehead, I'm such an idiot, and now I'm a cock-block as well. Even I can admit that this guy is well fit as he comes out of the kitchen with the twin following along behind him. "Um… hey… I'm Naomi," I manage, holding my hand out, "I didn't mean to just drop by and…" my sentence stops and my hands waiving about as if to signal that I didn't mean to interrupt, "… I should go."

"Yeah maybe…" I hear the wanker of a guy mutter rather loudly.

He's unable to finish his thought before the older Fitch twin shoves him from behind, "How about you fuck off." My eyes snap over to her and so does the muddy brown eyes of the buffed up lad, both of us are holding a shocked expression on our faces, and when he doesn't go to leave she actually takes off one of her heels and shakes it at him, "You heard me," she said.

The dejected guy turned around in a huff and stormed toward the door, and all I could do is watch with a confused look written across my face.

It wasn't until Katie slammed the door behind the guy that I try to say something, "I'm… uh… sorry?" I say pathetically.

I observe the older twin as she laughed; a hardy one at that… reminded me a bit of when Cook would start roaring in laughter. "He was a right wanker anyway, was only going to use him for one thing, now you'll have to do," she said with more laughter.

My jaw plummets. Did she just say what I thought… I mean. "W… what?" I manage to stutter out unceremoniously prior to clearing my throat, or attempting to before I cough instead. I can't help but thinking that Katie can exploit me however she wants, really, and I'd obediently go along with it.

She looks at me, confused, and moments later she looks akin to a light-bulb going off over her head. I witness her cheeks turning a bright pink and she covers her mouth with both her hands, "I didn't mean…" I raise my eyebrows as she stops, "… I meant to hang out with, you know, with a drink… companionship?" The last word sounded like it was a question, as if I would know if that was what she was going to be doing with wanker boy. I didn't believe her, but before I could call her on it she started speaking again, "What are you doing here, Naomi?"

Damn it. Why did she have to ask that question? "I missed you," I said candidly before my mind thought better of it, and then I continue on in a rush, "you've been distant, and I was starting to worry something was wrong."

"And… your logical brain told you to drive two hours without informing me?"

I glance over, and wish I hadn't. She's giving me that look. You know the one I'm talking about. The one that makes you feel like a complete and utter tit. "Well, yeah. Do I need a reason to come and see you?" I say with obvious irritation somehow covering the fact that my voice is shaking. I'm still thinking about Katie using me instead of fuck-tard boy and my face flushes yet again.

The question diffuses her and she's now laughing again, not loud and boisterous like the last one, but more of a quiet chuckle instead. It relaxes the atmosphere around us, or so I think. An electric charge shoots through Katie's place when she strides over and throws her arms around my neck in a hug. I hold my breath to keep myself from inhaling her intoxicating perfume and wrap my arms around her trim waist. She's holding on to me for too long, not pulling away like usual, like she should. Oh fuck… I have to breathe. My lungs are starting to protest and finally I suck in a much needed gulp of oxygen.

Now I'm lost in a whirl-wind of sensations from the embrace. The scent of her, the way she looks, the sensation of her compressed against me, holding onto me as if she never wants to let go, and the resonance of… she sighed… I know I didn't mishear. It was a contented little sigh. I'd stake my life on it. "All right?" I whisper into her mahogany locks. She just holds onto me tighter, nodding her head into my neck. I tighten my embrace, moving one hand up and down her back to try to soothe her. I don't think she's crying, which was my initial concern. So now I'm intrigued as to why she's still cuddled into me. "Katie…" I murmur tenderly.

"Hmmm…" I hear her reply, but she just seems so relaxed that I don't continue to prod her with questions that she so obviously isn't planning on responding. I just hold on and let everything slither away from my conscious mind and get lost in everything pertaining to Katie Fitch.

I swear if it was possible there would have been light surrounding us, birds singing, and maybe a few Disney animals prancing around. I can almost feel us being elevated off the floor to spin around in a slow circle… almost.

"Shit," she says, bringing me out of my real-life dream as she pulls away and rushes into the kitchen.

The smell of burning food invades my nostrils shortly thereafter and I'm angry now that Katie's perfume isn't surrounding me anymore. I rush in after here as she starts to waive a towel at the toaster that has two shards of obsidian coloured bread peeking out the top of it. My hand comes up to cover my mouth, laughter trying to push its way out. The smoke alarm goes off then and I climb up on the table to reach up to reset it. When the ear-piercing sound stops I look down to see that Katie is staring at me, no longer fanning the smoke that's pouring off the burn toast in wisps. She's walking toward me as I'm still stood on the table. She stops with her hands on the table, and I can't look away. Her hand reaches up and her fingertips tentatively run along the small amount of skin showing from my shirt riding while stretching to relieve my ears from the infernal ringing.

My eyes are following the movements of her fingers across the visible skin of my stomach. Fuck it feels good… too good. Do I stop her? No. Instead my gaze moves to her eyes, which are now upturned to look into mine. I know that look too!

Fuck.

I'm fucked.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Here's the next chapter! So what do YOU think happened that night? Well... here's the answer! Any mistakes are mine, I did write most of this drunk as fuck... so I'm proud that it makes sense... or at least I think it does! Let me know.**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews! They're what inspired me to get this out!  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

So no, I didn't shag the mighty fine Katie Fitch. Still haven't, in fact… but I'm sure you still want to know what happened that fateful night, so here it is.

After seeing the look in her eyes that night I randomly made my way over to hers (okay, it was a 2 hour drive, but still), after she kicked out wanker boy, that is, I felt my knickers flood with my extreme desire for her, and that frightened me. Her fingers started to tease the sensitive skin of my stomach, and I had to push them away after seeing the small baggie sat on the counter with the reminisce of a white powder inside. Ah… Katie, I forgot that you liked your fairy dust, and furthermore forgot how fucking horny you would get after snorting your fill of it.

"Katie," I said as calmly as I could, and if she was sober, she probably would have heard the shakiness in my voice, but I was lucky that she was too high to hear it.

"Yes," she had said to me, curtly.

"Maybe I should…" I began before being cut off.

"I have more…" ah, so she had cottoned on to the fact that I knew she was flying high, "… and I'd love to share it with you."

The moment I watched her lips say the word _'love'_, I have to admit I was feeling mixed emotions. I know that she was just loving me as a friend, but part of me started to believe (mostly from her earlier comment about using me instead of the bloke she kicked out) that maybe there was something more to what she said. I wasn't much into coke, never really had been. "I um… I shouldn't… you know, I work on Monday…"

"Which is two fucking whole days away," she argued before I could even give a proper dispute. "Stay with me, fly with me," Katie said, and fuck, I was losing my resolve.

It kind of reminded me, a bit, of when Emily would get me to try stuff, because she wanted to try everything once, if not more. "No, I'm alright, but…"

"Babes, you want some, stop listening to that clever little brain of yours, and just fucking… just fucking soar to the fucking clouds with me."

How could I really deny that? I mean, honestly, how long had it been since I had taken any kind of drug… oh, right, three weeks ago, with Cook when he called us all together… when Katie nearly snogged my fucking face off. Maybe it isn't such a good idea. I was contemplating my answer when I watch Katie move around to one of the cupboards and she pulls out another small bag full of nothing but white. _'Shit!'_ I think to myself. I halfway expected that she was out of her special blend, but apparently she had a whole other supply of it, hidden away, planning my demise. "Katie," I try to beg her not to talk me into it, but she's already walking towards me after pouring out the entire bag out, aligning it into three neat lines on the counter.

"Come…" she commands when she gets to me, grasping my hand in hers and yanking me toward the infamous powder.

I gulp and feel my body going along with her, even though I know better. It's never really straight coke for Katie. She likes to blend, and I have no idea what else could possibly be mixed up in there. I also realize the irony of the request to 'come'. "I can't, really, I…"

Her body turns toward me and before I can possibly move she's pressed up against me, her lips finding mine. It wasn't evasive, as I thought it would have been, it was soft, and sweet, and the distinct scent of cherries washed over me. "Okay," I agreed after pulling away from her, my cerulean gaze falling to the floor between us for a moment.

When I look up I watch her smile grow exponentially, and fuck… I couldn't deny that smile anything. She hands me a shortened straw and I stare at the three lines for a moment before she states, "Two for you, one for me," and I'm glad that she didn't want me to take all three, because I really have no tolerance for drugs anymore, at least not that much. I simply nod my head in agreement, and I lean down to put the tip of the straw into my right nostril, plugging my left one and I breathe out slowly. As I take in a deep breath through my one clear nostril, I move the straw up the line, consuming it all, then moving quickly to the next and taking that one too before I hand the straw to the older twin. She takes the last line like a fucking champ, with no hesitation whatsoever.

It takes less than a minute before I can feel the effects of the drug, and I'm rubbing at my nose as if that would either stop the sensations running through my veins like fire, or allow my body to accept the feeling that's washing over me. "Fuck," I mutter, my eyes closing for more than a moment as I feel the flames rushing through my entire body, settling at the apex of my thighs.

This wasn't a good idea. I should have known better than to have taken anything Katie Fucking Fitch gave to me. Fuck… I want her. I want her to submit to me, I want her to let me take her to places she never even knew existed.

She's since moved into the living area, flipping on some music and I watch with my mouth open as she starts to undulate to the beat. I'm stuck, which is a good thing, or else I know my hands will be running along her body to where she'll know just how I feel about her. So I stay rooted in place by some control that I can't possibly be actually directing.

"Babes…" she declares to me, her fingers beckoning to me to join her, but I simply shake my head. "Please," Katie begs.

Damn it… I need to leave, but now I can barely see straight enough to walk… there's no way I could drive two hours to get back to Bristol. "Katie…" I plead. She comes toward me, her barely clad form moving seductively, hips moving from side to side, the curve of her tits easily showing through the iridescent teddy she had put on for wanker boy. My throat clears and before I can control myself, my tongue peeks out to lick my lips in anticipation.

Traitorous fucking muscle.

"Stay," she says in an undertone.

I don't have much of a choice now. I'm flying as high as she is, possibly higher with my lack of fairy dust tolerance. "I'll crash in the spare," I find myself saying. I watch her nod, softly grabbing my hand and leading me toward it.

The spare room, however, is not where I ended up.

Of course not.

Instead, I found myself lying on Katie's bed, with her body curling up to mine. She had removed my top and bottoms, leaving me in a little less clothing than she had on, that is, until she removed the teddy to leave her in the matching bright pink bra and knickers set. Her fingers were softly moving along my midsection, dipping every so often into my navel before continuing on caressing any bare skin she could find. I was turned on to a point where I knew I wouldn't come back from it without release, or I never had been able to before. I suppose I didn't know it could actually be done until I felt her body relax against me.

I was surprised that her blend had such a short lived high, and ended in her passing out like a trucker against me. How I was still awake? The only reason I can come up with is if I were to let myself drift, I was sure I would fully camber my body against her own, and when she wakes up before the sun tomorrow, I don't want to be in an awkward position.

xxxxxxxx

So, the morning was pretty much like the last time I had come down. She had tea and toast sat out for me, giving me a kiss on the head when I finally pulled myself from the realm of Morpheus. He had had quite a strong hold on me this time, with good fucking reason.

She didn't give me shit about sleeping until half eleven, which confused me slightly. The last time she had, but not this time. I lie in bed, dozing in and out of consciousness before finally deciding to grab the toast to take a bite. I had only just crunched down on it when I felt movement on the bed beside me. I jumped away from it by instinct, nearly falling over the side. Relief flooded over me when I realized it was only Katie.

Wait, Katie?

Why is she now in bed again?

"Hey," she whispered, her body turned to face me with her head held up her in hand.

My voice is raspy and I know I'm still half asleep as I quickly chew and swallow, "hi," I manage to mutter in response as I look over to her. I notice a pill between her fingers as she lifts it towards my lips, "uh, Katie, I don't think…"

"It's to help your head, fucking cow," she says, cutting me off.

All I do is nod and let her put the tablet between my lips. I feel her fingers trace my lips and I swallow the capsule dry because I simply can't move to get the tea, because that would mean that she would relinquish the touch on my mouth, and I simply didn't want that. I was enjoying her touch too much. I'm not quite sure when I started trusting Katie Fitch, but this was a prime example of it. I wouldn't even let Emily feed me tablets to help with my hangovers when we were together, and now I'm laid out in the older twin's bed with a pain killer having just been pressed between my lips. Even now that I've swallowed, her fingers are still tracing them. I can't even use the excuse that I'm high anymore… I just merely enjoy the feeling.

"I see what Emily was always gushing about," I hear Katie say softly.

I know I should take it for the flattering remark that it is, because, come on… Katie doesn't freely dish out compliments… like ever! But, I couldn't. I was sat up straight in less than a second. I didn't want to think about the younger twin, she was no longer my concern. "I've got to go," I quickly manage to articulate as I stand up from the bed throwing my clothes on my body in record time. Katie doesn't fight me, she just watches as I slip back into my clothes from her spot on the bed.

Our goodbye consists of a sweet kiss and a tender embrace, which, if you ask me, was all too short. I turn around to smile back at Katie when I'm halfway to my car and I can see that she was watching me walk. I lift a single eyebrow in question. She replies with, 'bitch,' before turning back and closing her front door. I had no complaints really and in actuality just laughed to myself.

Even the drive back to Bristol isn't bad. I find myself singing to whatever song happens to be on. I'm not quite sure why I'm in such a good mood. I'm no closer to knowing what's going on with Katie and I than I was three weeks ago when she shoved me into the wall to kiss me. Somehow, though, I can see the silver lining around it. Maybe now I can get a proper night of sleep without visions of Katie Fucking Fitch invading my mind. Just maybe I can move on.

xxxxxxxx

So now, things are better, in a way. I talk or text with Katie every single day. It's refreshing to go back to the normal banter we had before. I could probably do without the multiple page texts she sometimes sends, but it's definitely better than the one word responses she was giving me.

I found out though, that Emily is going to be coming back from America to visit her. I'm no longer angry about Emily fucking off to California. I'm starting to think it's the best thing that could have happened, under the circumstances, of course.

I find myself typing out the text and sending it before I can think about it. I really don't want to see her, and especially with the tornado of feelings I'm already feeling for her twin. I don't need to complicate things further.

**So, when is Ems going to be visiting yours?**

I wait a little too anxiously for the response, flipping my phone open and closed every time I thought it started to vibrate. After about the tenth time of doing that, there was actually a waiting message from Katie.

**Nxt mon. Come ovr this wkend?**

I contemplate the offer for all of about two seconds before I start to punch the reply into my mobile.

**Sure. Sat or Sun?**

I wait. I'm so impatient.

**Come Fri aftr work and leave Sun? U'll be gone b4 Ems gets here Mon afternoon.**

That would mean two whole nights, and I know that I'll be sleeping in her bed, which we have grown rather accustomed to when I stay. Sure, it's only been a couple times, but I couldn't imagine sleeping in the spare now. I surely wouldn't be able to fall asleep knowing that Katie is lying in her bed without me.

**Ok. See you then. N**

I think that our conversation has pretty much ended when I receive another text.

**Bring some comfy/warm clothes. I have plans for Sat.**

So, now I'm a bit baffled. Katie isn't really the kind to use comfy in a sentence, like, ever. With my interest now piqued, I type in a response.

**What's your definition of comfy?**

I laugh when I receive her reply.

**Bitch, jus bring some clothes and shoes you can walk in. Cunting lezza.**

**Noted. What will we be doing?**

Of course I have to ask, because, let's face it, Katie's idea of a fun day out is hitting every shop within 20 km's!

**Surprise! Nt telling. Jus bring proper clothes, ur nt borrowing ne of mine! C-ya bitch. xo ~K**

**Like I could fit in your tiny clothes, midget! LOL. Until then. xo N**

So, I guess I've got weekend plans set up with Katie. Surprise weekend plans with Katie… which is strange in and of itself. I'll have to sort through my wardrobe tomorrow. I do have a couple days to prepare my to-go bag, and so I plan to use them wisely!

This weekend could be eventful… I can tell that already!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I had a request for some Emily interaction... well, she will be coming in the area... obviously... all the way back from Cali... so we shall see! *wink*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Holy shit. Monster of a chapter. All thanks to you lot and your reviews/favorites/subscriptions! I hope you enjoy! **

**All mistakes are mine. I did give a quick read over, but I was so in the zone I really just kept typing until I was done!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**xxxxx  
**

I've been staring in my closet for over an hour, trying to figure out what I'm going to bring down to Southampton. It's Thursday night and I had planned to have everything packed and ready and in my car, so the moment I got off work I could start the drive down, but I haven't put even one shred of clothing away. I think maybe I should start with two, no… three, sets of knickers and bras. I know how much Katie likes to colour-coordinate hers, so I search through my own to find three sets: royal blue, purple, and black. I decide to wear black tomorrow, and then I'll have the purple and blue ones for Saturday and Sunday.

I'm not sure why I'm spending so much time on packing clothes. I need to go into this weekend expecting nothing but being able to spend time with the elder Fitch twin. It's not like I think she likes me, at least not in a romantic way. She's straight. She's my ex-girlfriend's twin sister. There are just so many reasons why I shouldn't be day-dreaming about her perfect tits in my mind while I'm at work, thinking about how she tastes, imagining her body writhing under mine.

Get a fucking grip, Campbell!

I shake my head and run my hands through my hair as I start to grab a pair of jeans, a skirt, some leggings, a few tops that go with both outfits, and finally my Converse. I go into the bathroom next and grab a little bag and start putting my toiletries into it, even though I know that won't be properly packed until after I use them tomorrow morning. All set, I think.

My day at work goes by quickly, and I'm thankful as fuck for that. I had checked out after the first ten minutes, staring into space with nothing but burgundy-purple and chocolate brown filling my vision.

Even the drive goes by quickly, and I find myself outside the familiar house at around half ten in the evening. I had just turned off the engine when the door opened to reveal Katie in all her resplendently dressed glory. I grab my bag from the boot and start to trudge up to the door, tossing the rucksack on the ground after clearing the threshold. The twin's arms were around my neck only moments after the door had been closed and locked behind her. "Christ, Katie, it hasn't been that long!" I find myself muttering into her sweet smelling mane.

She pulls back and slaps my arm laughing, "Fuck off, bitch," she says with a hint of amusement behind it. I smile at her then, because I can remember hearing those same words, coming from those same lips, uttered in a much more hateful tone. Oh, how the times have changed. "Are you hungry? I have some pasta if you want some before bed. I do plan on making this an early night though, because I want you to be well refreshed for tomorrow, babes."

My brows furrow, I can't help the questioning look I shoot at Katie. "Are we running a marathon or something?" I question, laughing as I say it.

The twin smiles and shakes her head. "Nope. So food, then bed?"

I nod; it's all I can really do since she's obviously not planning on letting me in on the details for tomorrow.

After the delicious meal I hesitate after grabbing my bag from where I left it in the entryway. Do I assume I'm staying in Katie's room, or take the spare? This is the first time I've stayed over where we've both been sober, and so my mind is running with questions and possibilities. My azure pools look from one door to the other then back again. With Katie finishing up in the kitchen I can't even ask her. I don't want to assume and I don't want to make the wrong choice. "I'm going to step out for a smoke," I shout out as I drop the bag and fish out a single cigarette and a lighter and step out into the cool air.

The cigarette wasn't long enough. I needed more nicotine and tobacco to calm my nerves. Nerves that I shouldn't even be having. My legs push me up to stand and I open the door, closing it behind me. It's then that I realize my bag isn't sat where I left it and I look around for a moment, not like it could have walked off or anything. My gaze then lifts and I notice that the spare room door remains closed and Katie's room is wide open. I glance to see that the kitchen light is off, as is Katie's room, but the bathroom light is on and the door is closed.

Slowly I move down the hall and I stop to glance in Katie's bedroom. I suppose that answers my question as I see my bag sat on the floor near the foot of the bed. The lights are quickly turned on and I move to get out the small bag with my personal effects in it. I stand in the middle of the room, somewhat awkwardly and decide to grab my… shit… I didn't pack anything to sleep in. Fuck. I'm in the midst of cursing myself out when I hear the bathroom door squeak open, then I turn to see Katie standing in the doorway in nothing but an oversized shirt and cute (and very small) shorts on. I'm staring, I know I am. "I forgot pyjamas," I blurt out unceremoniously.

"You just wanted an excuse to wear my clothes," she jokes quickly back at me. It eases the tension minutely, but my shoulders are still rather tight, and my lower back as well. She moves to pick out a large shirt and some shorts and tosses them in my direction. I catch them, somehow, seeing as my eyes were glued to her ass when she was bent over.

"Thanks," I mumble and turn on my heel to take residence in the recently unoccupied bathroom. "Get a fucking hold of yourself, fucks sake," I whisper to my reflection in the mirror. I go about my nightly ritual of washing my face, brushing my teeth, and brushing my shoulder length peroxide blond hair. I slip out of my work clothes and into the borrowed pyjamas. It feels refreshing, and until I walk back into Katie's room, I'm feeling a lot more relaxed.

She's already in bed with the duvet covering most of her body, "Turn the light off, will you?" she commands teasingly. I laugh and flick the switch and move through the dark room, managing to trip over some clothes on the floor, nearly falling on top of the twin. I gather myself quickly and hop in and pull the covers up. I turn to lie on my stomach and my head turns away from Katie as I do so.

I'm lying awake. I can't sleep. I'm fairly certain that Katie is asleep. Her breathing is deep and even, but the one thing that concerns me is how close she is to me, and the fact that I haven't heard the light snore that she sometimes has. I can feel her body heat next to me. Fuck, I want to turn toward her. But no, I can't, I won't.

Her hand comes over and her fingertips start to move along my back. I keep my breathing even. It's such a light touch, moving across my shoulders, then down my spine. I'm struggling to stay unmoving. I hear her breath hitch as she gets to my lower back and she stops there, right before the curve of my ass. My body nearly spasms, but I cover the movement by turning my head toward the twin and readjusting, keeping my eyes closed and my breathing even. I can now feel her heated breath against my lips. She's so close. Christ. This was not a good move for me to make. Her eyes are open, I can tell because I can feel her gaze moving along my face as if it was a physical touch burning its way along my skin. Her hand moves then after I've laid there still except for the subtle rise and fall of my body with every breath I take in. It moves back up along the muscles of my back, pressing in softly, as if she's attempting to give me the world's softest massage while I'm asleep. Her fingers trip over the strap of my bra, and I wish I had taken it off before coming to bed. I hear a sigh from the girl beside me, and then I feel the bed move as she turns away from me. I take a chance, opening my lids slightly to see that she's now facing away from me. I take a deep breath of my own and finally I let myself start to slip off into slumber.

xxxxx

The first thing I realize when I start to return to the world of the living is the fact that there is a rather warm body pressed against the front of me. I'm laid on my side, my arm softly draped around the smaller form's middle. The sweet scent is invading my nostrils, and I realize then that it's Katie's burgundy tresses. I can feel them pressed against my lips. Somehow I shifted in my sleep to wrap around her. What confuses me, then, is that she's still actually in bed. She's always up before me. Always. I extend my senses then as I listen to her breathing, the soft snore is quietly audible. It's adorable, endearing even. I don't want to leave this spot. I don't know how long it will last, but my bladder is yelling at me to get up and relieve myself. I unwillingly pull my body backwards, sliding the duvet back down around her. Katie shifts slightly backward, as if she was unconsciously trying to find my body and it wasn't there. I watch her for a few more moments before I remember why I got up in the first place.

When I get back from the loo I see that the twin has turned over and her face is in the pillow I recently vacated. I decide then that getting back into bed with her is simply not going to work. Sure I could climb over her to lie on the other side, but… I don't want to wake her. She looks so peaceful, so angelic. I'm not sure I've ever thought of Katie Fucking Fitch as angelic, but right now, with her hair splayed across the pillow and the sun shining in through the blinds to light up her beautiful face… she is just that… angelic.

I walk out then, out to the kitchen to flick on the kettle. My legs wander me over to the fridge and I open it. I know I'm not much of a cook, but I know I can cook eggs. I pull out a few and set them on the counter top before I go in search of a few other items.

I'm just finishing up the egg and cheese sandwiches (on wheat bread… which was all I could find) when I hear a scoff from the kitchen door. I look up to see Katie smirking at me. I can feel a load of stuttering about to come out of my mouth as I try to find a reason why I've made her breakfast. She doesn't let me, just walks up and puts a hand on my hip, to use for balance, I suppose, and she leans up to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "Smells lovely, babes," she comments and starts to pour the hot water into the two mugs I've set out for tea. I feel myself blush and I fight against it as I finish putting the sandwiches on plates.

Breakfast is mostly silent as we tuck into the food I've prepared. She actually complimented me on it. Of course I shrugged it off. I'm no top chef, but eggs… eggs I can do.

"So, what's the plan?" I say before taking a sip of the tea. I didn't even see her put honey into it, but I can taste the sweetness of it. Since when does she use honey in her tea… and since when do I like tea any way except for plain? I take another sip. It's a nice change, but I think I still prefer my tea as is with no added ingredients.

"Naomi," she pauses, "I'm still not going to tell you…but… mind if I drive us there?"

My eyebrows shoot up. I've never seen Katie drive, and I start to feel that it will be my demise no matter my response. Either I die in a car crash, or I die because Katie attacks me. I think I'll take my chance in the passenger seat if those are my only two options. "Sure," I say with a confidence that I'm not really feeling at the moment.

She claps her hands together, which, I have to admit, reminds me a bit of Panda and how excited she would get. I laugh and she follows my lead.

I shower after the dishes are cleaned and put away, slipping into the royal blue underclothes set. I don't contemplate for long before I slip on a slightly see-through white collared blouse and a black skirt. The shirt is fairly revealing, not only because you could faintly see the blue bra through it, but also because it dips so low that my cleavage was slightly on display. The skirt is tight around my waist and follows the curves of my hips and then loosens around my thighs, but it only goes down to around mid-thigh. I realize this outfit is something that I should be wearing heels with, but I didn't bring any, and Katie's instructions implied that we'd be walking a fair distance. I slip on my Cons on with some ankle socks. It does look a bit odd, but I'm comfortable, and isn't that what Katie requested.

When I exit the bathroom I see Katie (who had showered before me) standing there, leaning against the wall. Her eyes move down my body ending up staring at my shoes. "I didn't bring anything else," I try to explain.

She shakes her hand to stop any further excuses I may come up with, "No, I can work with that… come here," she states in a determined tone as she turns back into her room. Before I can even get in the room she's throwing me more instructions, "Take your top off."

I gulp and stare at her for a minute, I'm sure I've misheard. "W… what?" I question.

"Your top…" she motions to the white shirt, "… take it off. I'm going to fix it so your outfit goes together with your shoes."

I nod dumbly and pull the shirt off over my head and when I look back at Katie, I notice she has scissors in her hand and her eyes are locked on my tits. My mouth opens to say something, but my mouth is dry and I can't manage anything. We stand there for a full minute before I thrust my shirt toward her, which seems to get her to look away from my chest. She acts as if she wasn't just perving on me, as if it was something she does all the time. I watch as she turns the shirt inside out and starts to cut off the short sleeves, turning it into a collared tank of sorts. I'm skeptical, I have to admit, but she turns it right-side-out and I slip it over my head.

"See, it looks a bit less girly now, more hardcore with the sleeves cut… makes you be able to wear your Converse," she explains as if it makes perfect sense. She stops for a minute, "You do realize you can see through your shirt right?" she mentions.

I look at myself in the mirror. She's fucking spot on. That's why she's Katie Fucking Fitch. She can turn any disaster outfit into a winner. My head turns at the question and I shrug, "You don't like it?" I answer her question with one of my own.

I see her blush. I made Katie blush! She quickly regains her composure, "Yeah, it's nice, I just… I didn't expect it, yeah?"

"I suppose you've rubbed me off a bit…" I realize the mistake in my wording and quickly try to correct it, "… rubbed off on me." Christ. Katie's got her hand covering her mouth already and I can tell she's holding back a roar of a laugh. "Fuck off…" I mumble as I turn to pick up my purse.

She can't hold it in any longer… I know this because I actually jump when she starts to cackle. "Wishful thinking, babes?" she manages in-between deep breaths of oxygen and continued laughter. It's now my turn to blush and I can feel the heat moving up my neck and over my pale cheeks.

After she calms down for the third time… after starting back into a fit of giggles twice when I would stare blankly at her… she held her hand out for my keys and I reach into my purse and hand them to her. She clips her house keys to the ring and we exit her house.

My eyes perv up and down her body as she walks in front of me to my car. Her skirt is actually longer than mine is, reaching just above the knee, but her shirt is showing off much more of her skin, it's kind of like a tube top, but with thin straps… I think they're called spaghetti strap tank tops or something like that. She's wearing flats, which is a strange to see in and of itself. She must have been serious when she was telling me we'd be walking quite a bit. Come to think of it, I think the shortest pair of heels I saw her in was at Gobblers end… and still, those had to be at least 3" high. I have no idea how she traversed the terrain without breaking an ankle.

I belt myself in and hold on for dear life. She's not a bad driver, actually, and I start to relax. I'm still not sure where we're going. I'm sure I would have figured it out if I would have been paying attention to the signs instead of the fact that I could feel electricity moving through my body where are arms were almost, but not quite, touching on the center console.

It wasn't until Katie pulled into the parking lot that I actually paid attention to our surroundings. Families were walking from their cars, complete with a few bratty kids each. I looked up to the sign to read, 'New Forrest Wildlife Park'. My cerulean gaze flicked over to the twin. Why did she bring me here? She turns off the engine after parking and she hops out, I follow along.

"Um, Katie…?" I start as we're walking toward the entrance. She hands me the keys to put in my purse after locking the doors of my car. Her cocoa orbs look up at me and I nearly trip over the kerb, "… is there a reason…" I motion to the entrance.

I watch her smiling face fall slightly, "Well, you're into nature and stuff, I… I thought you'd like it." I swear, I never want to see this look on Katie's face ever again.

I stop, grasping onto her hand (I was aiming for her forearm, but missed… yeah…) to turn her toward me. "It's lovely, I… I… I just know you're not really into it is all." Smooth, Campbell, very smooth.

"It's important to you." She states this as if that answers all the questions I could possibly ask, but in actuality, it just brings more into my already confused mind. I nod then go to drop her hand, not realizing that she had started to grip onto my own. As my hand loosens, hers tightens. I can't help but look down at our hands and she shifts hers so that our fingers are intertwined. I don't say anything, I can't really, and so I just nod my head and start to walk to the booth. Katie pulls out two tenners to pay and I try to stop her. She glares at me. That's all it takes and I back away.

After we're inside we start to walk around, our hands still softly connected; swinging vaguely back and forth with each step we take. We walked by the foxes and badgers first. Katie is the one in charge of the map, and she won't even let me take a look at it. "Are we going to somewhere in particular?" I ask, enjoying seeing the animals and the beautiful way that the park was set up. Her head shakes in response. She won't let go of my hand, even as she's trying to hold the map up with her one free hand and our interlocked ones on the other side.

We stopped to look at the Muntjac deer. They are so cute, black and red in colour. After watching them for a while we moved on to the wolves. They were beautiful, and I almost wished I could have one. Okay, so I know that's not really something I should wish for, but they're so fluffy! We walked by the wild boar's, neither of us seem to have any real interest in the beasts. We came up on the Lynx exhibit and we stopped to watch them in action. I wanted to mention something about their fur being used to make coats, to take a jab at Katie and her fascination for them, but it was just too lovely of a day for that.

The next stop was at the deer meadow. It was so beautiful to see all the different types of deer grazing in the meadow. Our hands are still linked as we both look over the field of green. I could tell there were three different types of deer, but I didn't know enough to be able to name them. I was surprised when Katie pointed out a small group of light red deer with a black dorcel stripe and faint white spots, "Those are red deer," then she pointed to another group with white spotted, chestnut brown coats, "and those are Sika's," then to the remaining colour group that had white legs that slowly faded up to tan, and then finally to their black backs, "and Fallow Deer." I look at her with an incredulous look in my eyes. She blushes, "I did a bit of studying before we came," she admits. I chuckle lightly.

I'm still surprised. Why would Katie go to all that trouble to learn the different kind of deer they have here. I'm turning this over in my mind, letting it marinate as we walk to the Owlery. Now, if she can name all the different breeds in this place, I will seriously be impressed. Just off hand I count at least ten different breeds, and there were probably more than that. "No bitch, I couldn't remember all the different owls. There's fucking fifteen different ones. You can't seriously believe I could have remembered them all!" she exclaims. We both start to laugh again. We glance over, but continue walking by the Pine Marten and the Scottish Wildcat. "There's a frog pool, but I have absolutely no interest in those things," she informs me as we start to walk back toward the entrance.

We take a short break to relieve our bladders and we come out, wash our hands and I find her hand slipping into mine as we walk out. It feels comfortable, more than comfortable, actually. As we take the exit I automatically start to walk toward the car, but I find myself being pulled in the other direction, toward the Woodland Bakehouse. "Lunch?" she asks.

"Sure," I respond automatically, as if I really have a choice. I am feeling rather famished after walking around all afternoon. I'm glad now that I had made breakfast this morning, or I know I would have never made it.

The meal was nice, more of a light, late lunch, really, but lovely just the same. We talk about the animals, and of course I go into a rant about animal rights. Katie teases me as I take a bite of my chicken sandwich that I'm eating an animal as I'm talking about it, and that I'm 'being a bit of a hypocrite, yeah?' I laugh. She really is enjoyable to be around when she's not being a Class A Bitch.

I had to slip the waitress the payment for the meal before Katie got her hands on it, because I didn't want her to try to pay for me again. She did give me a look for it though, and I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Home?" I ask as we finish the meal. I realize my blunder, yet again, but she doesn't correct me this time, nor does she laugh. The only thing she gives me is a perfect fucking smile. I feel a shiver slide down my spine. Quickly I get up just as she does. We get to the door and I open it for her. She smiles at me in thanks and the moment I'm walking beside her, she finds my hand again. The more she does it, the more use to it I get. It should feel awkward, it doesn't. I should feel wrong for wanting to feel her hand in mine, I don't.

We're back to hers in no time at all, though that might be because I was now concentrating on the weight of her hand in mine over the middle console. Her thumb randomly would slide down my own and back up as we continue our conversation. I'm having a hard time keeping up with what we're even talking about, because the touch is sending molten lava through my veins.

"Did you have a good time?" she asks with a smile on her face when we walk inside her house.

"Yeah, I did… did you?" I grin over to her as I follow her to her bedroom. Katie nods at me, looking over her shoulder at me as she does so before walking into the room. I recognize then that I'm following her. She probably wants to change or something, so I stop in the hallway. I turn back toward the living room, then her bedroom, then the living room again. I'm doing circles in the fucking hallway. Christ. My right hand comes up to pinch the bridge of my nose for a moment before I walk toward the living area and plop down on the far side of leather couch. I never really noticed before, but Katie has this beautiful black leather couch and then she's got four leopard-print pillows on it. I'm not sure how I never noticed it before, but now I'm laughing.

"What's so funny?" she inquires as she sits down next to me, grabbing the remote. I feel a little self conscious now that we're back home and alone. Sure, it was easy to keep control of myself in front of the thousands of eyes at the Wildlife Park, but now, I don't have that keeping me from touching her.

Why is she sitting so close to me? I picked the edge of the couch for a reason… so she could have her space at the other end of it. Even if she sat in the middle, she still wouldn't be as close as she is now. I put my right arm over the back of the couch, behind her. She flips on the telly and finds a sappy romantic comedy that I've never seen (even though Emily and Katie must share the same love for romantic flicks, because, shitting hell, I've seen my fair share), and it doesn't even look familiar. As I'm sat there trying to figure out if I know the film, Katie slides down and twists her body so that her head is lying on my lap. I have a perfect aerial view of her tits and I have to force myself to look away. Her head is facing the television and didn't see my evident perving, which is a good thing. Maybe three minutes later she reaches up to grab my hand from the back of the couch and she sets it on her stomach, covering it with her own and sliding her fingers through mine. I think my heart melts a little. Even now that we're alone, she's still showing little signs of…

Of what, Campbell? She's your friend, she cares, she loves you AS A FRIEND. I need to get that through my thick peroxide skull. Friends. We're friends. Friends. I try to repeat this mantra, but I'm being distracted.

I'm painfully aware of each breath she takes in as her ribcage expands and deflates under my hand. I can feel her laughter, I can feel when her breath hitches at a particularly emotional part, and I can even feel her growl in anger when something doesn't go how she wanted it to. In honesty, I can't tell you anything that went on during the film. I can't tell you who the stars were that were in it (not that I'd be able to anyway), I can't tell you the preface of the storyline, and I can't even tell you how it ended. My eyes were blankly staring forward while my sense of touch was taking over my body.

I feel her heated cheek pressing along my thigh when she turns her body to face the telly. She relinquishes her hold on my hand, but it's still draped softly over her. Unless I start to hallucinate, I swear she turned her head to place a kiss on the top of my thigh. I don't want to say anything. I don't want to ruin whatever it is that we've got going on.

And I thought Emily was the one who would break me. I know now that it's Katie, who has weaseled her way into my heart, that could utterly fucking shatter me. Shitification, as JJ would say.

It isn't long until we're both yawning, barely able to keep our eyes on the second film that started right after the first. I feel Katie move before I actually see it. She's standing up and I'm following. Her finger presses the off button on the telly. It's not even late, but I guess with the sun (and I can already feel a burn coming on… sodding sun) and all the walking, it took a lot out of the both of us.

We move into the bathroom together to brush our teeth and wash our faces for bed. Katie actually moves toward the toilet, and that's when I step out and close the door behind me. I'm not sure she did it on purpose, I just think she's that fucking exhausted that her mind wasn't thinking properly. I hear the flush and I move back in to finish with my face washing. The twin walks out and I take this time alone to use the facilities on my own. I move into the bedroom and the light is already out. I strip down to my knickers and bra and slide in. I really can't be arsed to find the pyjamas I borrowed last night.

The moment I lay on my back, Katie is turned toward me, scooting closer until she's slipped under my arm, her head on my shoulder, breathing her heated breath across my cleavage, and her arm drapes lazily across my stomach. Sleep comes quickly this time.

"Naomi," I hear the murmur of a voice and then a yawn.

"Yes?"

"I'm giving you a massage tomorrow, you're back's stiff," I think for a minute how on earth she knows about the tight muscles in my back and shoulders. It hits me then, when she was touching me last night, her soft fingertips moving along my back, she could feel in even then. I decide to play stupid.

"How do you know that, Katie?" I ask softly, my lips pressing softly against her hair.

"I felt it in your back, last night," she replies sleepily. Another yawn comes from the burgundy haired girl and she snuggles in tighter… as if that was even possible.

"Okay… good night, Katie." I manage to say before a yawn comes over me.

"G'night Naoms."

Oh fuck… now she's using the nickname. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She is sickeningly adorable when she's sleepy and talking though. I have to admit that. I'm sad that tomorrow's Sunday, because that means I'll be going back to Bristol, back home, back to work and reality. I've been in my little Katie bubble since I got here. I don't want to go back, I want to stay here.

xxxxx

**So, I know there wasn't any Emily in this chapter, but fuck... I was a writing fiend! 2 chapters in one day. Give a girl some credit... and a review! I'd love to hear what you think of it so far. Love it, hate it... let me know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I'm glad that there are so many of you enjoying this fic! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Rocks my World! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**All mistakes are mine!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**xxxxx  
**

I'd love to say that the remainder of the weekend spent with Katie had nothing of importance happen, but I'd be lying through my teeth if I were to say so. It was an eventful weekend, which may just be the understatement of the year for me. It's been over a week since I left Sunday afternoon, but the events that transpired will be burned into my memory for the rest of my life. I suppose you want to know what happened, and I suppose I'll let you in on it.

The smell of pancakes and syrup slowly wake me from my coma-like slumber. I don't open my eyes. I can already see the sun through my closed lids and I turn my head toward the now cold side of the bed. Her scent is still lingering and I can't help but take a deep breath in, letting it consume me.

The sound of heels walking down the hall causes my azure gaze to open and move toward the door. She's got on a deep purple, silk bra and matching knickers, and I look down to see that the pumps she's sporting are purple as well. Katie's holding a plate full of food in one hand (complete with a little cup of syrup) and in the other she's got a bottle of already opened champagne and a single glass. I can't help but give her a bit of a look as I start to sit up.

"No," she half whispers, half commands, "… just stay there."

I listen, and obey. My head rests back against the fluffy pillow as she walks closer, setting the plate down. I can see strawberries and raspberries surrounding the edge of the platter of pancakes. Then… silence. She's busy pouring the bubbly into the glass and then I watch with interest as she plops a strawberry and two raspberries into the liquid.

My heart is already starting to pound. I'm nervous. What could she possibly be playing at? Have I been that obvious with my perving that she could possibly know how I feel about her, and now she wants to make it into some kind of sick game? No, I've been careful… or so I think. I haven't tried to do anything that would cause the older twin to slap me, at least, which I figure is a good thing. She looks radiant. It takes all the control I can drudge up not to reach out to touch the skin that I know feels like heaven.

Katie sits next to me and reaches over to tear off a bit of pancake, then dips it in the syrup and moves it over toward me. I open my mouth without question and she slips it through my lips. I never before thought that pancakes and syrup could be sexual at all… but things are being shown to me in a completely different perspective with Katie. My eyes open wide when she leans forward to suck on my collarbones for a moment before pulling away, "Dropped some syrup," she explains. Christ, I am done for. Now that I've felt those lips, my body is craving more, and all I can do is lie here as I melt into a puddle of desire.

She reaches over to take a sip of the champagne, letting one of the raspberries enter her mouth. I swear she's about to moan, and I can't help but wish I could try some of it. Her lips have caught my attention and I can't seem to look away from them as I lick my own.

"Did you want some?" She purrs, and I swear her voice is a bit flirty, but I know better than that. Then again, this is Katie, and sometimes she sounds flirty without even trying to. My head nods in response, but I don't speak… I don't think I can. I figure she's going to just hand me over the glass, because that would make sense. Of course that's not what she does, and I should know better. I watch as she dips her fingers in to pull out a raspberry, making sure to use its shape as a mini-cup to hold some of the champagne inside. My mouth opens to take the offered fruit, but she stops right before my lips. The twin glides the raspberry along my bottom lip before my tongue snakes out and my head shoots forward. I close my lips around both the small red fruit and her fingers. My tongue takes the fruit, spilling the champagne into my mouth and pushing the berry aside to tease the very tips of her fingers. Brown orbs look from my eyes to my lips, then back up to my eyes again before slowly extricating her digits from my heated mouth.

I bite down, and there's an explosion of wonderfully mixed flavours that make it feel like a party is going on in my mouth. A moan slips through and my eyes close. All I can think of is that I want more. I want her. My knickers are properly soaked through, and I can feel the wet heat of my desire growing with each bite she feeds me. Katie makes each bite of her own so incredibly sexual that I have to physically grab onto the duvet to keep myself from jumping at her. I honestly don't know how I manage to not touch her at all, and I'm sure my knuckles are white from grasping the fabric so hard for so long.

After we've had our fill of pancakes with syrup and champagne covered fruit, she stares down at me. Her gaze feels like a laser burning my retinas, but I don't dare move a muscle. "Turn over," she says in such a way that sends shivers down my spine. It's the voice that's making sure I know that I need to comply, or else suffer the consequences. I do as she asks… of course.

Part of me figures that she'll take this time to give me that massage that she was talking about last night before we both succumbed to exhaustion. Another part of me wishes she would just take me right there, teasing me until I can't stand it, until I turn around and she dips her fingers…

Campbell… seriously… stop!

Of all the scenarios I play out in my mind, none of them even touched on how she would have to situate herself to give me the massage. So imagine my surprise when she kneels up on the bed and straddles my ass. I stop breathing, my heart pounds, and a whole new river wets my knickers further. I feel her hair teasing the skin of my upper back as she leans down to whisper, "I'm going to unhook your bra… it'll be easier…" she explains. I already felt her fingers on the clasp before she even stated what she was going to do. I give a nod of my head, keeping my eyes closed, because I am simply feeling and expecting too much. She pushes the straps as far down my shoulders as possible.

I'm listening and feeling everything. Katie leans to the side to grab something from inside the drawer of her nightstand, and then I hear the flip of a cap. There is no reason why I should be able to pick that out, but with my eyes closed I feel that my sense of hearing is increased. She sets whatever it was on the table.

I groan, deeply, as her oiled up hands move from my lower back, pushing gently on my muscles on her way up until she curls them around my shoulders. "Fuck…" I say into the linens, I didn't mean to say it, it simply came out. She doesn't say anything. Usually she'd have a quick retort but there's nothing but the sound of my breathing, which is coming out in almost inaudible gasps, and my heartbeat, which is pounding so loud in my ears that I can no longer hear anything else.

So, with my eyes closed and my ears hearing nothing but the quickening pace of my heart, that leaves my sense of touch, taste, and smell, and Christ, those three alone are on overdrive. Katie's fingers start softly as they dance over my skin, but as she continues, she puts more pressure. I'm starting to lose my grasp on reality right about this time as my body starts waging an internal battle within. The throbbing between my legs is begging me to say something, to do something, but the muscles in my back, shoulders, and arms are telling me to simply relax and enjoy the attention being given.

I suppose if I hadn't been participating in this battle, I may have heard Katie's door open… but what was Katie's excuse?

"What the fuck is going on here?"

All the muscles that were massaged into submission tightened at the sound of that voice. I knew that voice, that husky voice.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

I know if I jump and try to cover myself that it will look bad, and Katie doesn't even jump at the sound of her twin's voice. She continues to massage my now tense shoulders, grumbling slightly to herself before she pauses, and by the way her body twists on top of my ass, I'd wager to guess that she's now facing Emily.

"Not everyone's a big lezza like you, Ems…" I hear the pause in her voice, and I'm having a hard time not pushing her off my body. "You must be Renee'." Christ.

"Um… hi," I hear the unfamiliar voice reply awkwardly as well as feet shuffling through the doorway. It sounds shrill, to the point where it kind of hurt my ears just hearing her say that.

"So, you bitches want to like, wait in the living room so we can get dressed properly for company?" Katie quips, and I think I fall in love with her that much more. She's quick, and smooth, and I have no idea how she can turn this around on Emily and Renee', but I just want to kiss the life out of her at this very moment. I hear the click of the door and the older Fitch twin then dismounts from my ass and starts moving around the room, looking through the drawers. I'm kind of stuck there. Katie's now fully dressed and she's staring at me, but her eyes are soft… well, they soften when they meet mine, at least. They were liquid fire before they locked on with my crystalline blues. She walks over to me after I manage to get up enough to hold my bra over myself and sit with my feet hanging off her bed. Her fingers run through my peroxide mane and she bends down, "I'll have to finish that later, get dressed, and I'll go entertain them until you're ready." I can't help all the raging thoughts running through my head and not in a good way either. My thoughts stop as if they hit a brick wall when I feel Katie's soft lips press against mine. "I'll be there for you, yeah? Don't be scared." Her hand comes up to brush a hair behind my ear and then she's left the room, and all I can do for a good two minutes is stare at the closed door she just exited out of.

As I slowly get myself ready for company, even going so far as to take a shower. I was tense in a million different ways, and with the hot water running down my body easing one of them, and my fingers working on another, I was well on my way to being more relaxed. My fingers swirl between my legs to give me a much needed release. It didn't take long; my thoughts were already a tornado of burgundy tresses, brown pools, and porcelain skin. I pick up Katie's pomegranate/ginger body wash, looking at it strangely before popping the lid. Those two things just don't sound like they go together, but the moment I held it up to my nose; I realize it smells exactly like the elder twin's skin. That thought alone causes a new round of throbbing to erupt, and a new wetness between my thighs. I know I don't have time for another quickie, so I simply start to hurriedly let my soap filled hands move all over my body, then wash off quickly.

With my teeth brushed and my blond locks brushed down, I slip back into Katie's room wearing only a towel. I slip into my last knickers and bra set (the purple ones), and then throw on a small t-shirt and my jeans, and leave the room.

My confidence starts to grow as I hear that Katie, Emily, and Emily's girlfriend are all laughing at something, at least there's no screaming. I enter the room and I'm met with a smile and a happy set of coffee orbs. I smile back to the older twin and start to walk in.

I know I shouldn't, but I'm already assessing Emily's new girlfriend. It's not like I'm trying to show up my competition, but after being with someone for so long, well, I can't just stop caring. The back of her head is still the only thing visible as she and Emily sit on the couch, across from Katie, who moved the two-seater couch across from them, next to the telly. The girl has nearly the same colour hair as me, with a rather large navy blue streak. So far, Katie's explanation of Renee' is correct. I move around the couch and sit myself down next to Katie, not close enough for us to be touching, but I look over to give her another grin.

My jaw nearly falls on the floor when my gaze moves to the other couch. Seriously, this chick could pass for my younger sister. Her eyes, the same as mine as are her cheekbones, her body type, and her height seems to be about the same, relative to where Emily comes up to on her and Katie comes up to on me. Her personality though, is totally different, as is her style of dress. Again, Katie was right when she said she was more punked out than I am.

After chit chatting with them for a while, I realize that it's not just the high-pitched voice of Renee's that I can't stand, it's her American accent as well. Her words just sound harsher, and she uses a few terms that I actually have to work out their meaning in my head. There's just something about this girl that bothers me, but as long as Emily is happy, then it's fine.

"So, you're back is tense, eh Naoms?"

I'm not quite sure when I got lost in whatever conversation it was that we were having… I actually do know, I lied. Katie was adjusting herself on the small couch and her skin brushed along mine… I have no idea what subject we were on after that, but my eyes flicked over to Emily just the same at her inquiry. "Yeah," I answer quickly.

Before I can elaborate the girl on my right begins to speak, "You should have felt it, Ems, she's got some right proper knots back there, and if I would have known you were coming early, I would have started working on her earlier." Her voice held a twinge of irritation.

Oh Christ, please tell me what I'm thinking is about to happen, isn't really going to happen.

"Let me have a look," Emily husks out. I'm surprised when I don't feel that familiar twinge of electric desire that usually courses through my body whenever Emily speaks. She comes over and I lean forward slightly. See, while in San Francisco, Emily took some massage therapy classes, which is why Katie would just offer up her twin's services. The massage feels nice, don't get me wrong, but the one I was receiving from Katie was so much better. Experience or not, Katie was working me in more ways than one with her touch. "Fuck, Naomi, you need to relax a bit!"

My eyes flick up to Renee' who's not looking too happy about her girlfriend giving me a massage. I reach my hands up to grab Emily's own the next time they move up to my shoulders, "Thanks Emily, I'll be alright, Katie can finish me off later." Shit. That sounds horrible. There's a silence in the room that is nearly as deafening as my pounding heart against my ribs. Bollocks. Fuck. Shitification! I'm just about to try to continue on, to explain what I mean when Emily and Katie both break into laughter. I feel the tension start to drain and I feel Katie's hand on my shoulder, grasping onto me there as she's bent over, holding her stomach with her other hand as she continues to cackle. Emily's now moved back over to her girlfriend and is half sat on her lap, half next to her. Renee' isn't laughing at all, but I have since started, glad that we can at least get a good laugh about it.

"More wishful thinking," I hear Katie joke between gasps of breath.

That brings on a fresh wave of uncontrolled laughter, and even Renee' chortles a bit at that one. "You'd like that," I joke back, but when I look over to Katie I can see that her laughter is now forced. Cunting hell. Emily and Renee' don't seem to notice the change as they're all wrapped up together, shaking in amusement. I take this time to stand, looking at Katie and speaking softly, as if I'm being banished to the kitchen, which really is my choice anyway, "I'll make some tea."

I listen in on the conversation as I brew 4 cups of tea, setting two in front of Emily and Renee' and I hand Katie hers. The brush of her skin and the sound of her soft 'Thank you' hit me right in the chest. I look away before it looks obvious that I'm unquestioningly in love with her.

"What is it with you British and your tea?" Renee' asks.

"What is it with you Americans…" I start to snap back rudely, but I feel, not only a hand on my arm, but two sets of chocolate hues staring at me. The blue eyes across from me look amused as she picks up her mug and takes a sip of the heated liquid, and then she smirks, lifting an eyebrow in the process. I grit my teeth. I don't like this girl. I really don't have any reason to other than a feeling I've got. It doesn't have anything to do with Emily, not in the way that most people would think, at least. "I'm going out for a fag," I state, shrugging off Katie's warm hand and standing up.

"Fag…" I hear Renee' mumble and chuckle to herself, fucking Americans and their lingo.

I don't say anything even though I clearly heard her. I have to take deep breaths to try to calm me, and the tobacco and nicotine is helping me slightly. Halfway through the cigarette I hear the door open and close behind me. I don't turn around though. I take another puff of my cigarette, holding it in as if it was a spliff that is going to start to intoxicate my mind and body.

"Alright?"

I bite back the uncouth retort, swallowing it down until it settles irately in the pit of my stomach, she doesn't deserve my wrath for something that has nothing to do with her. The feeling makes me not even want to finish my smoke, but I know if I stop now, the twin behind me will know that something is wrong. "Yeah," I answer absentmindedly as I take another drag, disliking the taste of it in my mouth.

"You're lying," she states somewhat calmly.

I swallow, take another drag and flick it to the pavement. I'm sure I've put my mask in place as I turn around, until I look into those beautiful brown pools that are looking at me with such concern that I find myself speaking in a hushed whisper before I can think better of it, "There's just... something…"

"…about her, that you don't like." Katie finishes my sentence for me as she reaches to take my hand, but apparently thinks better of it and she pulls the hand back to her side. She's acting different, more reserved, less physical then she's been with me the last couple of days. I don't like it one bit. Then again, we're friends, what more did I really expect? I couldn't stay in my Katie-fueled haze forever, obviously. I decide nodding my head is as close to an answer as I'll be able to give to her at the moment. "I agree with you," she states tranquilly, "but it is Emily's decision. We're adults, and so is she, so we need to support her decision."

I grumble, and the older twin grabs the pack of smokes from me and removes one. Automatically I lift my hand holding the lighter and flick the flame to life so she can have her own fill. "That doesn't mean we have to like it," I state, rather childishly, pouting. I watch the smoke being exhaled through her lips, and it's so incredibly erotic. "Christ…" I say before realizing that that was supposed to be said in my head.

"What?" I hear the inquiry through the cigarette smoke.

"Oh, it's… nothing… I… yeah… I'm fine," I stutter out. I can't look up at her. She's either going to have a laugh at me, or she'll be completely pissed that I'm keeping something from her. But this is one secret I simply can't tell her. I can't ruin this, us, Katie and I. We've come so far from when we first met, through all the drama and anger brought on by my relationship with Emily. I won't allow us to take a step backwards, I can't. I won't be able to handle it if she retreats back. When I look up, her eyebrows are furrowed at me and I know the question is on the tip of her tongue. I'm mentally begging her, begging her with my eyes not to ask the question she wants to ask.

She looks away and tosses the smoke down and crushes it with her shoe. I have either read too much into that, or she was able to read my plea. Either way, I have to take a breath in and calm myself so I don't up and choke Renee' to death. Imbecile.

"We should grab some lunch," Renee's piercing voice almost causes me to cringe, "you know, to get better acquainted?"

I'm not sure what she's playing at. Maybe she's trying to play the 'I'm better than your ex' game. I'm not interested in such trivial things, and she can honestly just fuck right off. Thankfully, Katie responds before I can hash out another cunning response, "We just had breakfast. I don't know about Naomi, but I'm not ready to eat again." I just nod my head in agreement.

"Well, I'm starved," Emily states, and she, Katie, and I all start to laugh.

"You're always hungry," I add, which causes the twins to laugh even more. "Well, go have lunch then. There are some good places around here." My hand motions in a circle indicating the restaurants are close by. "Go on, go feed the beast that is Emily's stomach… it might just eat you alive," I wink at Renee' as I say this last part, and she's obviously uncomfortable with that fact. I don't care though, it makes me laugh harder. I know I've said something right when Katie grabs onto my arm again as she continues to chuckle.

"So, babes, let's go. We'll drop by later," Emily speaks first to her girlfriend, then to Katie and me.

"Actually, I'll probably be heading out soon… work tomorrow and all." I say with a bit of sadness in my voice. I really wish I could stay longer. I know it's not late in the day, but I'll need to do chores when I get home to be ready for the next week of work. The laundry and cleaning won't finish themselves, you know?

"Oh," I hear Katie and Emily both say at the same time. I look first to Katie, who looks terribly saddened by the information I just gave, then I look to Emily. I can't exactly read her facial expression. It doesn't matter, it can't matter. I stand up and leave the room to go pack up my belongings, and before I know it, I'm out the door and halfway home, wishing I could have stayed in Southampton longer.

**I miss u alrdy. xo ~K**

That's the text I met with when I get home and start to throw the laundry on. I can't help but smile as I punch in my reply.

**I miss you too. Thank you for the lovely weekend. xo **

Moments later her reply comes. She must be actually waiting for my replies!

**I'll be in Bristol next wkend. Come w/ me 2 dinner w/ the fam?**

My stomach drops, but my fingers are typing out my response before I've thought better of it.

**Sure. You can stay at mine if you want to. Who's coming?**

**Parents, Ems, Renee, James, you, and me!**

I know I shouldn't have agreed to this. Jenna never liked me in the first place, but maybe her attention will be toward the mini-me currently dating Emily instead.

**So… Sat then, or Sun?**

**I come in Fri night, late. Dinner is Sun, hang out & party on Sat?**

**You coming to mine on Fri? That all sounds fine.**

Christ, I hope that doesn't sound desperate.

**I can, if you want me to.**

I swallow a lump in my throat before I text back.

**I wouldn't mind it. Let me know when you get in if you decide to come to mine. xo ~N**

**Ok. Til then! Love you! ~K**

**You too.**

Perfect. Now what the fuck have I got myself into? I'm already regretting my decision, well, sort of. I'm excited to see Katie next weekend, extremely thrilled, actually. I suppose I can only hope for the best and get through this week of work with Katie Fucking Fitch on my mind.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**So, first... I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I fully had intended to fit in the whole weekend into one chapter, but I just had to give you some of what I had... since you've all been so patient (well, most of you *winks* at khaos18 and girlno4282).**

**Quite a few Renee' haters out there. Classic. I try to give Emily someone who looks like Naomi, but isn't her, and you all hate her! LOL! Then again, she is a bit of a twat, yes?  
**

**Thank you, as always, for your reviews/favs/subs. I love them. They seriously make my fucking day! So, here's a little tidbit that will hopefully keep you a bit occupied, and possibly make your heart melt, just a little bit. *shrugs* maybe...  
**

**xxxxx  
**

I've been nervous all week. My body going into some state of shock every fucking time someone mentions Sunday night. A few of my colleagues had mentioned they had plans to do something that night, but I calmly explained that I wouldn't be caught dead with them and doing whatever it was. I should remember, I know, but my mind has been having a hard time concentrating on anything that doesn't have to do with brown or burgundy. How pathetic am I?

Friday rolls around after the agonizingly slow week slithers by. I'm excited. I rush home and get straight in the shower. I want to look perfect for when… I mean 'IF'… Katie comes around to mine when she gets in town. My fingers move over my body and I sigh at the amazing feelings I'm causing to my own body. I'm not being overly sexual, like I have done before, but just running over my skin. It feels nice, and if I detach myself enough, I can almost imagine its Katie's fingertips leaving ghostly touches along my body. A shiver of excitement moves through me, and I have to keep reminding myself to breathe. Wouldn't be much good for me to pass out and drown in the shower. That would be horrible.

**I'm hm. Gonna sleep. C U 2morro. xox ~K**

This is the text that I'm blessed with at half eleven. I'm let down, my chest deflates, and I nearly wish that I would have actually drowned in the shower. I knew I was looking too far into things with her. It was stupid of me to think she may have had feelings for me. My fingers are hovering over the keys to type in a reply that's full of shit, because I can't possibly let her know that I'm actually let down that she's not coming over to mine to stay over. Maybe it's better if I just don't reply at all, pretend I'm asleep, and then get in contact with her tomorrow. After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I decide that that is definitely a brilliant idea. Play the 'asleep' card.

I try to sleep after setting my phone on the bedside table. It's not working. The small lamp beside me illuminates my entire room in a soft glow. My eyes close, but I know sleep will not come easy, especially not now. Not when my mind is flooded with images of Katie and colours associated with her, sounds of hers, her scent…

This is not helping me. Not one bit. My hand reaches out of its own accord to pick up my mobile, flipping it open to read her text one more time. Then again, I have quite a few (okay ALL) of the texts she's sent me. I only delete them when my phone tells me that I have no memory left and I have to exonerate some if I want to continue to receive texts. So I then begrudgingly go through them and delete the less important ones. Which is a rather complicated task… who could possibly delete Katie Fitch? Obviously, definitely, not me.

The vibrating of my phone in my hand, and a soft chirping sound is what wakes me. Somehow I drifted off into slumber last night, which is nice, considering I was starting to wonder if Morpheus would ever take hold of me. He did, and now my phone has lifted me back to the world of consciousness. My dreary eyes open enough to see that it's a text, from Katie, of course. My lips curl into a smile before opening it.

**Babes, RU okay? Xo ~K**

I'm not sure what I possibly could have done for her to worry that I am not okay. With a glance over to the clock (fucking half seven in the morning!) I find myself in much the same position as I was last night, and then find myself not responding, just like last night. This probably isn't the best weekend for her to be over anyway. I'm overly emotional and I feel a bit shit. You know. Cramps. Fucking had to come and ruin my weekend, as if I need to be emotional when I go to the Fitch household. In fact, that's got to be the last place I want to be when I feel the way I do, both physically and emotionally.

An incessant knocking soon echoes in my room. Apparently I decided to fall back asleep, with my fingers wrapped around my phone yet again. I keep hoping that the infernal, relentless banging will stop, and after a little bit, it does. My mind starts to slip away again. I'm not really all there when I feel the bed dip down behind me (I'm lying in the fetal position… hey, don't judge, it eases the pain), and soon a cool body is wrapping around me from behind, squeezing in tight to my body with an arm moving around my waist and holding me close. If I had more energy I would have pulled away. I don't really like to be touched when I'm… well, you know… even if it is just innocent.

Then again, if I was more awake I'd have realized that the body curled behind me had to be at least mostly naked; I could feel nothing but skin. As I start to wake up for the third time this morning, I can feel the heated skin along the whole of my back and the soft, warm exhales of the person cuddled into me. I start to tense up. I know exactly who it is. There are only two people (okay, three including my mum) in my life who would dare try to enter my bedroom, my bed, really, and both of their last names are Fitch. One Fitch doesn't have the right to be in my bed anymore, and the other…

Fuck.

I chance a glance at the clock. 11:09.

"Babes…" a sleepy voice whispers.

Maybe if I don't respond…

"I know you're awake," she says as she adjusts herself behind me, which makes my body tense up more. I want to pull away. I just feel dirty, but I know no matter how many showers I take, I'll still feel that way until I'm done with every woman's curse.

"Yeah," I grumble softly back.

The bed behind me dips and I feel her lift up slightly, but I don't turn around, or even attempt to look back at her. I really just can't move. Katie brought her little bubble with her, where the world can't hurt me, and I don't feel quite as shit as I was before she came and crawled into my bed. "Why didn't you answer my texts?" It wasn't angry or accusatory, simply put, she wanted to know, she was curious.

Now my mind is trying to wake itself up, and quickly. I can't be having a conversation with Katie when I'm not on my toes and wide awake. "I need a shower," I try to answer before she pulls me backwards by my shoulder until she's looking down at me. Her beautiful brown eyes are shining down at me, worry evident in them. I'm lost in them, those eyes. I feel her hand move some hair that was tickling my face to curl around my ear. As if I need to fall harder for her than I already have. The world, I think, wants me to suffer… or something… wanting something, someone, that I can never have.

"You don't stink, babe," she tries to reassure me, the tips of her lips curling up only slightly. I know she's trying to ease the tension, and I'm partially glad for that.

"No, it's not… I… don't… feel well."

She's assessing me. Her eyes caressing my form as they go, trying to see what could be causing me discomfort. As she's looking over me, I feel her fingertips absentmindedly moving in circles around my navel, and then down a little further, stopping when she reaches the top of my knickers. I'm not sure if I tensed, or if she just knew, or if she wanted to go further in the first place, but I was glad that she didn't try to press further. Her tender strokes felt nice, and for a moment I begin to think that it's actually making me feel better.

I am feeling better until I realize…

I'm topless. I usually sleep completely naked, so I suppose I should be glad that I actually wore knickers to bed, because that REALLY would have been awkward.

I'm on my back, with Katie hovering over me, topless.

My gaze flicks to her eyes, which are now fully taking in the extent of my nudity. I swallow a knot in my throat. My nipples harden painfully (as if they weren't sensitive enough at this time in the month). My azure gaze doesn't leave her face, and I watch as her tongue sweeps out and wets her lips. Those lips; my body remembers exactly how they felt in those brief moments of contact. Always too brief, always leaving me wanting more. As if on cue, she leans down, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead, "You don't feel warm or anything, babes…"

Ah, so she was assessing my temperature. Shame, I thought…

Stop it Campbell. You're making more of it than you should.

Christ.

"No, it's not that kind of sick," I say as softly as I can as I put my hand over hers, which hasn't ceased drawing intricate patterns on my lower abdomen, until now at least.

Her eyes widen slightly and she looks down to where our hands are. "Oh," she mutters.

"So, can I take a shower? Try to feel a bit more human… not that I didn't love…" I pause. I should have stopped what I was saying. A few unintelligible noises come from my mouth when I try to explain myself, but soon a fingertip is pressed gently against my lips and I look up.

"Go on, I'll make you a cramp buster breakfast, yeah?" she offers me with a smile.

I can't help but smile in return, though mine is slightly shy, slightly awkward.

Katie gets up and it's only now that I try to cover myself, which is a bit useless. She's walking away and I wish she could just come back into bed with me and keep my cramps at bay. The door opens and she turns her coffee orbs back toward me, "Oh, and babes, your tits are mint, yeah? You should show them off a little more…" and then she's gone, and I'm left with my gob open, staring at the closed door.

**xxxxx**

**So... hope that wasn't too horrible of a filler, not really a filler, it just is an extra step toward the goal... whatever that may be. Not sure if the Fitch dinner will be in the next chapter or the one after that. What do you think? There's still a full day (and night!) that Kaomi have to spend together... do you want to know what happens, or skip right to the 6-seater with Jenna Fucking Fitch!**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic**** is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I must be doing something right, as I keep getting more alerts/subs/favs and REVIEWS! I love them. I think pretty much everyone asked for me to draw it out and not jump straight to the Fitch dinner, so... this chapter does NOT contain any Jenna, Rob, or even James... perhaps next chapter! **

**Looks like I have quite a few regulars, so I want to take a moment to give them shout outs!**

**khaos18 - First, if you haven't read her fics... go, like now... and read them! They are LOVE! Second, babes, I will drag it out for as long as you think you can handle it *winks and grins*. How much longer can you go?  
**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe - Ah yes, Katie does have a way with words, doesn't she? I mean... she's one of the few people that can put you down and compliment you at the same time! That takes some talent!**

**hamonrye - How did Katie get in, eh? Well, she probably just knocked, then talked to Gina for a bit (probably charmed the skirt off her too) and then headed upstairs for some cuddles. However, I could also see her using a hairpin to pick the lock to let herself in... maybe she even went through the backyard so no one would see her. She's tricky like that!**

**plumbago62 - Fucks sakes... can you get an account (or log in at least if you already do) so I can send you a proper review response! Yeah, now you're getting yelled at... Okay, I'm sorry. I fucking love you, yeah! Well, actually, I can't know that, because I have no way to contact you... but... maybe! I love to tease you, babes, and if I just let them go at it like rabbits there wouldn't be much of a story... though I do love writing SMUT! *grins***

**whiplash-girlchild - First, she has some amazing fics as well... so like... go read them! Oh yeah... Naomi sure is a sucker for those brown eyed girls! You know, you just sent me into song in my head with that... thank you! And yes, perv, we're all wondering how this will go! *smiles* Patience, babe... we don't need to go quickly... I'll bring you up until you can't stand it anymore and then...**

**girlno4282 - ah babes... you're lovely, you know. I know how you usually like it, but you'll just have to trust me to lead the way on this one, yeah? *smirks* Special thanks to you, SB for giving this a read-through for me... thanks babes! xoxo**

**I think this is why I never did this before... there's too many to do this with. So... if I missed you... don't be offended... maybe I'll do this next chapter as well. It's kind of entertaining for me... though I can't take credit for the idea... that belongs to khaos18!**

**Now, on to the good stuff... all 6k+ words of it!  
**

xxxxx

It's hot.

The water, I mean, as it rains down on me. My muscles ease.

Dirty minds of yours… what were you thinking?

I know I'm taking way too long in the shower, especially with a guest waiting downstairs. A smile forms on my lips, she's not just a guest, not really a guest at all, to me at least, and she's making me breakfast… breakfast that is supposed to alleviate my cramps, to make me feel better, because she cares, in some way. I'm not sure the depth of her feelings. Sometimes I'm sure I know exactly how she feels about me, about us, and other times I think I've been putting too much thought into it.

Like now.

I'm thinking too much about it, about her, about the chance of there being an us. She's so much different now. Not just in the way she dresses or the way she carries herself, but her entire persona has been revamped. Sure, she's still a feisty Fitch, but she seems to pick her battles these days. There are times when we'll be talking on the phone about nothing important and she'll tell me about some wanker that irritated her. Of course I always ask her what her reaction was, and she sometimes says she just walked away after leaving a snide comment… not always though. I think it would be rather freaky if that was what happened every time. It would mean that she had been completely tamed, or that she was broken, and I didn't want either of those things to be the case.

We've talked a lot in the last week, before she came back to Bristol, at least once a day, sometimes more. Our contact isn't limited to just phone calls though; we also text and email throughout the day. Sometimes we'll have just ended a call and she sends me a picture of something that reminded her of me. A lot of times it will be funny, like some kind of political saying that sends me into a Cook-worthy roar of laughter. Other times I receive a beautiful picture of a flower, or maybe some fountain that she's found. Once or twice she's sent me a picture that has her in it as well… like she was trying to take a picture of an outfit she rather liked, one she wanted to wear going out sometime. I honestly couldn't get the gist of the barely there outfit because between her ample cleavage on display, the way the top showed off plenty of skin around her navel, and the extreme shortness of the skirt… but what really got me, was the look on her face. Now, I'm not sure she meant for it to appear the way I saw it, but there was a look of lust, of desire across her delicate features, and I wanted her, right then and there. I wanted that look in her eyes to be blazing into me as I took Katie Fitch and made her mine.

Who am I kidding, I still want that. It wasn't a temporary feeling brought on by a picture… and incredibly sexual and erotic picture, sent to me, for my viewing pleasure. Okay, so maybe that last part was a little far. She had wanted my opinion on if she looked shagworthy. Before I was able to consciously consider my text reply back I had typed in the words and hit send.

**Very. I'd enjoy taking you to bed to ravish you!**

I was nervous when she didn't respond back right away. I knew I went too far with that one. I had prepared an apology text about four times, but deleted it. She wanted my opinion, and I gave it to her. An hour had gone by before I received a reply from her.

**Thx bb! I got it. I'll bring it when I come down! ;) TTFN! XX ~K**

I didn't respond. There was no need. My problem, was deciphering why she would bring that outfit. Is it because I want to ravish her in it, or because she is generally shagarific, to other people, in it? That spurs on a debate in and of itself.

See, this is why I get distracted in my shower. This is why I'm still standing under the water even after I've long since been done washing up. I step out and dry myself off. I didn't think too far ahead when I walked in, which means I have nothing to change into. I wrap a towel around my body, tucking it between my breasts and then give my hair a good towel dry before walking out to slip back into my bedroom.

A wave of smells hits my nostrils the moment I open the door into the hallway. It's making me salivate slightly. I have a smile on my face when I turn into my bedroom. My eyes take in the sight and I stop breathing. I swear I can hear her breath hitch, but I could have been making that up. She's got that outfit on. The one from the picture she sent me. The one I was just thinking about whilst in the shower. The one that makes me want to feast on her.

I glance to the bedside table and see two plates of food. It looks like she made egg, bacon, and cheese sandwiches on toasted bagels. The bacon looks a bit different though, and it doesn't smell the same either. I only concentrate on that for two seconds before my gaze easily slides back to Katie's body, sat cross-legged on my bed, hands resting softly in her lap. I swallow a lump that has suddenly lodged itself in my throat. "Hey…" I manage to husk out.

"I was wondering how fucking long it took you to shower. I was about to go in there to get you out."

Oh Katie, how I would have loved for you to walk in on me. Maybe your reaction would help me to understand what you're playing at.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted." I stated as I walked toward the drawers to pull out some knickers, and a bra.

I didn't miss the look of surprise in those big brown eyes, and I definitely didn't miss the way they trailed to between my legs before I turn around. Christ, she thought I… in the shower… shit! Didn't I just tell her, in not so many words, that I'm bleeding? I'm only half paying attention as I try to find a pair of knickers that I want to wear when I hear Katie's voice from behind me. "Distracted with what, babes?" I turn around and her eyes were obviously glued to my barely covered ass and I lift an eyebrow in question before she held up a small, white shopping bag. "Got you something… so before you pick out… well, just… here…" she gets out as she tosses the bag to me.

I unceremoniously catch it, then lose my grip on it, then fumble with it in my hands trying not to drop it completely to the ground. I can hear her giggling and I blush a bit before I open it up. I'm not sure what I was really expecting to be in there, but I was not expecting what I found in there.

Lingerie.

She got me lingerie.

My eyes flit up to hers, and I notice she's biting her bottom lip while looking at me. I shake it off and set the bag down and start pulling out the shards of clothes. The first one I pull out is a garter belt. It's light blue with black outlining it and black clips. I give her a look before noticing that there's a matching bra and panties that go with it (and even some black stockings)… and when I say 'panties' I mean 'thong'. Definitely not something I'll be wearing this weekend. I pull out a bright red push-up looking bra, silk, and a matching g-string next. "Katie… I… why did you…"

"Babes, I've seen your collection. I was shopping for some stuff for me, and decided you needed a few new things, yeah?" she said it as if it made complete sense. As if she always buys lingerie for her friends all the time.

"Um… thanks…" I say.

"You know there's something else in there, right?" she says, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah," I reply before reaching inside for the last two items. The first was a pair of boy panties, black in colour. They look plain and simple at first glance.

"Look at the arse, babe," Katie instructs me, and I turn them around.

My jaw drops slightly, and I start to laugh, and she joins me.

'You cum like a girl' is written in pink writing across the ass. I pick up the short, black spaghetti strap looking shirt, and sure enough, it says the same thing across the tits. "Uh… Katie…?" I question between chuckles.

"Well, it's like, about girl power, yeah?" She pauses for a minute before continuing, "Like how guys expect that girls can't throw a ball, right, and how it's suppose to be weak… and then it's not. Same thing, yeah, except for… you know… a different context." I hadn't exactly thought of it that way, it was just a funny saying, but now that I think about it, it is rather… well… I could see a bunch of my mum's feminist friends sporting shirts like this that maybe say 'girl power' on the back or something like that. "So, put those on, yeah? Save the others for later, when you're not…" she let the sentence trail off. We both knew what she was talking about, and I'm even angrier at my body for not waiting until this weekend was over to curse me.

None-the-less, I put the rest of the lingerie back in the bag and I pick up the knickers and top and move to go back out to the bathroom to change into them.

"Where are you going?"

I stop, my hand inches from opening the door. "To go put these on," I answer dumbly.

"Put them on here, I want to see what they look like on you," she rebuts. I swallow, and then take a deep breath. I turn around, keeping my back to the Fitch twin. I go about ripping the tags off, oblivious to the fact that the burgundy haired girl had raised from the bed and was now stood directly behind me. When her hands make contact with my sides I jump slightly, having not expected her to be right there. Her hands move up and under my arms, moving across the tops of my breasts until they meet in the middle and start to pull out the end of the towel that's holding it on my body. I can't do anything. All motion has stopped for me. Everything she's doing is in slow motion. I should move my hands to hold on to the towel, but my limbs aren't listening to me.

I manage to start to put the top on so when the towel drops to the floor, I quickly pull it down over my breasts. Doesn't help to cover my arse, which is now in full view for the fabulous Fitch standing behind me. I have no choice really but to quickly bend down and slide the knickers up. With a glance over my shoulder I watch as Katie's eyes run over the curve of my ass. "Look good on me?" I smirk to her.

"Hot, babes. Breakfast, then I'm getting you out of the house. I don't care how horrible you feel, we're going out tonight and that's not negotiable." I can't help but let my eyebrows lift. When she gets all authoritative with me it kind of turns me on, which I definitely don't need right now. I just want to shove her against the window and kiss her until she turns to putty in my hands.

Stop.

Fucking Christ!

I clear my mind enough to go over to my bed and I sit, picking up one of the plates. I lift up the bagel sandwich and am just about to take a bite when Katie rips it from my hands. I look at her, slightly confused. "Um… sorry?" I say, slightly confused as to what I did wrong.

"That one's mine," she states. My eyes dart from the one now in her hands to the one on the plate still on the nightstand. They look identical, and even after going back and forth a few times, I can't tell a single difference. "Yours has some special ingredients in it." I can't help but furrow my eyebrows at her in question to which she replies, "No, I'm not telling you, just know it'll make your cramps go away."

"You're not trying to get me high are you?" I say with a chuckle. That same chuckle dies on my lips when she doesn't say anything back to me and just takes a bite of her sandwich. "Katie…" I saw warily, looking down to the food in my hands.

"Look, babes, I cooked in some special herbs with your eggs, yeah? Fucking appreciate it, okay? I even got you turkey bacon, since I know you like it more than regular." I can't help but smile at her, somewhat confused on how that conversation about turkey bacon came up without me realizing it. It was the 'special herbs' that I'm locked onto though. The only herbs that I could think about are the same herbs that my mum sometimes makes tea out of, or spliffs, or just smokes it right from a pipe. "Trust me, yeah?" I nod and take a bite. It doesn't taste different then I thought it would, which is a good thing.

It only takes a few minutes for the two of us to finish our meal. "Feeling any better?" she asks chirpily, and I stare at her for a few seconds. I do feel lighter, and the pain in my gut has significantly lessened. I look up at her; as if she is the messiah coming to bring me home or whatever it is he's suppose to do while he's here, if he even exists.

"You're a miracle worker," I state as I wrap my arms around her petite form. Her hands slide around my waist along my skin and I sigh into the embrace, which makes me feel even better than I already was feeling.

I feel Katie chuckle into the hug and then I feel her pulling me away. "Now," she says as her chocolate orbs slide down my body, "let's go get something for dinner with my parents. I want you to knock my mum off her feet. She won't know what to do with herself." Part of me wants to go along with it, but the other part wants to tell her to fuck off and that if Jenna isn't going to like me for who I am, it's not really going to matter what it is that I'm wearing. However, I don't say anything, because I know that this is something Katie really wants to do, and how can I really deny her? I can't. I know that. I just have to make sure that she never learns of that.

xxxxx

Shopping isn't all that bad this time, actually. I am rather enjoying myself with Katie as we go in and out of the stores, trying on things from time to time until she finds me this little black dress. I try to tell her that it probably isn't appropriate to have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Fitch, but she picks it up and shoves me into the changing room, following me inside as well. The sound of the lock echoes inside the stall of a room. "Well," she says as she indicates that I need to just strip down and try it on. I disrobe until I'm clad in only my knickers and the small shirt that Katie gave to me. I'm about to put on the dress when the twin reaches out and shakes her head, "You need to take that top off or else I can't get a proper idea of what it'll look like." I try to shake my head but she lifts her arms under her breasts to cross them and I have to struggle not to stare at them. "If you get out of that fucking top I'll not kick you in the shin for perving at my tits," Katie says smugly. I didn't feel like getting a heel to the shin, so I was raising my top and setting it down in moments before my hands reached up to cross my chest, each with one of my breasts covered by one hand.

Her brown eyes slither up my body before she reaches forward, her hands outlining my own for a moment before her fingers slip between my own. I can do little but watch her as she softly peels my hands away from my body, leaving me in only my new 'you cum like a girl' knickers. My hands feel like they're on fire with hers still linked with them. I realize I've stopped breathing, that I'm holding my breath, only when Katie unlinks one of our hands and gives me the little black dress.

I turn around, shyly, and slip the garment over my head, pulling it down. My hands slip in to adjust my breasts and even without a bra the dress is tight enough and low cut so that a good amount of cleavage is easily visible. I can feel that the hem of the skirt isn't much lower than my ass and I try to pull it down, but there's no use. I feel my hands being batted away anyway and I turn to face Katie.

For a moment I can't tell if she's assessing the dress or my body… or maybe a bit of both. "You're gorgeous," I hear in a mumbled whisper coming from her lips.

"Right," I state as I strip the dress off me and start to redress myself. With our physical connection no longer intact I'm able to get myself dressed properly. She takes the dress from me and hangs it over her arm. Apparently I'm getting that dress, whether I want it or now. "What about you?"

"Oh, I already went shopping for me this week, so I have my outfit all picked out," she grins at me and then opens the door.

The attendant frowned in our direction, which Katie didn't pick up on right away, but it bothered me so much that I stopped and turned back toward the woman, who had to be maybe a few years older than we were. Her hair was dirty blond and her eyes looked dull and lifeless. She could be pretty if she had any kind of expression on her face except the blank one that she had been wearing, or the one of disgust she was trying to mask. "Problem?" I ask, attitude evident in my voice.

The woman's grey eyes were glaring into mine, "No, Miss," she said, but there was an underlying tone that told me that she would rather I just leave. Katie had turned to see what was going on by this time and she tried to slip her hand into mine to calm me, but I pulled away. I was not going to let this woman get away with being rude because of her ignorance.

"Yeah, you do have a problem, and it has to do with me, and her," I said pointing a finger to the older Fitch twin who was now stood beside me. I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

The dirty blond held her hands up, defensive, as if I was going to lash out at her with my fists. "No… I have no problem!" she insisted, but I was in a zone now. I knew she was lying, and so did Katie, who simply stood beside me, neither spurring me on, nor stopping me.

I turn to Katie; my eyes must look like blue flames around my pupils, and I step toward her. I can see the change in her, she was stepping up to the plate, she could feel me, could feel what I was feeling, the rage, the passion, everything. Her hand finds mine as I reach out to her, this time, however, it isn't to calm me, rather, it is to fuel me. I could feel the overwhelming power of Katie Fucking Fitch racing through my veins. My gaze moves back to the now frightened employee, "So you have no problem with this?" I say, my eyes flicking to my hand which is intertwined with Katie's own. The woman tried to shake her head and I pulled Katie toward me until her body was all but pressed against my own, my eyes never leaving the dull grey orbs, which were now looking more than a bit uncomfortable. "What about this?" I say before looking down into the chocolate orbs, which were now burning into my own. Her body was leaning up into my own and our lips met.

It wasn't my intention for it to go more than just a peck, but once her tongue ran along my bottom lip, I lost it. My body was pushing her backward until she was stopped by the flimsy wall of the changing room cubicle. Her hands were wrapped in my blond locks and my hands were grasping at her hips, her lower back, and finally her ass.

I'm fairly certain that I would have dropped to my knees and feasted on her right there had it not been for someone clearing their throat, which causes Katie to push me away. I try to say something to her after pulling away, yet I know it wasn't going to come out properly. We both are gasping for much needed oxygen. I can't look at her, I should feel ashamed, but … she didn't pull away. I mean, she did, but it wasn't because she didn't want me to kiss her, it was because we were rudely interrupted. I scowl over to the woman and grab Katie's hand and walk from the dressing rooms so we can buy the fucking dress and leave.

My heart is beating so hard and once we're out of the store I let go of her hand, and she lets me go. I deflate slightly. I remember at the zoo when she wouldn't allow my hand to drop. Maybe I overstepped my boundary, I had to of done so. Shit. I was just so worked up from that woman, her ignorance, and then I could… fuck… I could see it in Katie's eyes, she wanted it, wanted me. Cunting hell!

We get home in near silence, I mean home as in my house. I'm getting ready in one area and Katie's getting ready to go out in another.

At one point I go downstairs for a drink and my mum is sat there looking at me, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. "What?" I ask defensively. Gina moves in closer to me, her voice dropping so that I'm the only one that could possibly hear her… and I'm infinitely glad she did so when I hear the question she poses to me.

"Did something happen between you and Katie, dear?"

"No," I snap back quietly.

"Naomi…" she says, her tone warning. I hate that tone. It means she knows something but she's trying to get me to say it, as if she needs confirmation or something.

I growl angrily, looking my mum right in her matching crystalline blues, "Fucking leave it, mum."

"Don't let it fester, Naomi. It will only grow and get worse." My mum said as she walked off to watch the telly, plopping down next to Kieren, who immediately put his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the side of her head. It is sickeningly cute.

xxxxx

The club feels awkward. Neither Katie, nor I invited anyone else out with us, and we're still being discomfited with each other. I hate it. My cramps started to bother me before we left the house, but of course I'm too stubborn to ask for something to make me feel better. She and I are dancing about three feet apart, a drink in each of our hands. We don't really make eye contact and as we naturally start to drift together one of us realizes and takes a step or two backward. Since when are our internal magnets pushing us away from each other?

I go to the bar and grab us shots. I take two steps back toward the twin before I have déjà vu. This was what happened the night this all started, I was getting Katie and me shots, and I spilled them on her…

Now I can't move. My feet are cemented in place. My eyes are focused straight ahead, at her, and she's dancing by herself, eyes closed, long reddish-purple tresses whipping around her body, seemingly not a care in the world. I can see the sweat starting to glisten along her face and neck, and down her cleavage and along her arms. It's hot, she's hot.

I'm sure I would have been stuck in that spot all night, that is, until a guy moved up to dance with Katie. His hands moved around her waist from behind, his hips grinding into her ass. I start to feel sick, and that that nauseous feeling starts to change into something that burns in my gut.

Jealousy, heated, impious jealousy, and it is that green monster that frees my feet from their metaphorical shackles. I take my shot in stride and slam it on a table as I walk by, still gripping onto her fruity one. It's easy for me, too easy, for me to grab one of Katie's hands to give her the shot. It was enough of a distraction for both her and the tall dark and handsome young man for me to slip between them. She takes it and leans over to give the glass to a well placed club employee holding a dozen or so other glasses of different sizes.

Katie's hands lift around my neck, sliding under my blond mane, and my hands go around her body, pulling her into me. My thigh splits hers and soon her center is grinding along me. Large hands grasp onto my hips and he sidles in to grind his hardening manhood against my ass. I can't lie; I am slowly starting to freak out. He's broken into my Katie bubble, he's invading my space. The girl in front of me moves in closer, I can taste the fruity shot on her breath against my lips and he starts to fade away… not literally, mind you, but with Katie around, there's no room for any other thoughts, no fears, nothing but the fabulous Fitch. My hips grind in, and somewhere in my sub consciousness I'm aware that I'm turning the guy on more, but I'm not dancing with him, or for him, I'm dancing for and with Katie. His hands are starting to move around, grasping my ass through my tight jeans (Katie told me I looked well fit in them and that they accentuated my curves… who was I to say no to that… it was probably the only thing she said to me as we were getting ready). "My name's Elvis," he whispers gruffly into my ear, and I shiver, but it's not in a good way.

My alcohol haze and my sphere of security are starting to fade again as his hands slip around to feel just how close Katie and I are dancing. As if on cue, Katie's hands dropped from behind my neck, scratching gently down the cords in my neck and down over my collar bones, then even further until she was cupping my breasts. A few more gyrations of my hips and his hands lifted to cup my breasts as well, but found that he had been beaten there. I watch as the Fitch twin's eyes flash open after feeling the large dark hands cover hers on top of my tits. "What, the actual fuck!" I hear her exclaim. Oh, this is not going to be pretty.

The guy was oblivious, even after Katie shook his hands from off of hers, from off my breasts. The look of panic must have been evident in my eyes as I could feel his hard shaft grinding along my ass. His hands were tightening around my hips and he was moving in such a way that made me know just how long and big he really was. Honestly, I'm fairly sure that he would rip me apart. Christ… I feel my blood starting to freeze, my body and mind shutting down with that thought.

Like a shot of adrenaline to the heart, Katie's lips had the same effect when she pulled me roughly into a snog, her tongue forcing its way between my lips. I didn't fight it, I let her in and I kissed her back with an equal intensity. Her hands slipped around my ass, and my hands lifted to her mounds of flesh. I could hear the guy groan behind me, and part of me didn't want to know what she was doing behind my back (literally!) to cause such noises to be ripped from him. I think perhaps I hear the jangling of a belt buckle, and then a zip, but I can't be certain. Moments later, however, he was howling in agony and then he wasn't pressed against me anymore.

"Fucking Bitch," I hear him scream, his voice sounding quite a bit higher than the whisper earlier. Katie pulls away from me then and I turn around. His pants are undone and he has one hand holding them up and the other planted firmly between his legs, holding onto his twig and berries as if they are what pumps blood through his body… as if that is what keeps him alive.

Her voice is low; her heels click loudly against the floor, even with the beating of the bass vibrating the floor, walls, and air around us, they are easily discernable. "If you ever, try to pull that shit again, I guarantee that you will never, ever, have the ability to even get your cock up. She's mine. Am I clear?" A shiver of pleasure races through my body. I push it away as best as I can. This guy has to be around 185cm and about 120 kg, and his skin is as dark as midnight. He makes Thomas look light skinned. Elvis' eyes are black, like two black holes trying to suck in anything and everything into non-existence.

He nods though, which surprises me, and hobbles off, still holding onto his… pride. I never did understand how these pint-sized Fitch women could scare the living shit out of people two and three times their size. It's all about the size of the fight in the dog, not the dog in the fight… or some other quote like that.

Her brown eyes are on fire by the time they meet back up with mine after watching Elvis until she couldn't see him through the throng of people any longer. I feel as if I'm about to combust with the absolute intensity coming off her in waves. Her hands roughly grab onto my biceps, "Why did you let him…" I open my mouth to say something, which she probably wouldn't have understood anyway, because it would have been a mess of jumbled words about my bubble, but her hand covers my entire mouth, "… no, don't." Now I'm confused. Her pupils are huge, and I'm sure mine are as well. I didn't realize just how much we had consumed because I just kept trying to keep control of my hands so I didn't feel her up, which meant more drinks for the both of us. "Let's go," her voice softened, as did her grip, and her hands slipped down my arms until she was grasping my hands, pulling me along behind her… and I follow along behind her, blindly trusting her with my entire being.

xxxxx

I shower as soon as we get home. I feel even dirtier than I usually would after having the black knight grinding up on me. My body shivers in remembrance and I get that nauseous feeling in my stomach again. My hand turns down the temperature of the water until it's tepid, which makes me feel a little better, but I have to sit down in the tub as I start to feel dizzy as well.

I hear someone burst into the room. "Naomi…?" Her voice is concerned. I'm not sure why though. I didn't make any noise, and I don't think I've been showering for that long for her to worry that I drown or something.

"Yeah," I manage to say, but it's not very convincing.

The curtain is then pushed away and I struggle to cover myself. Part of me thinks we're well passed that, but without knowing for sure, I don't want to put myself out there like that. Apparently she had used the shower downstairs because she was dressed in a large shirt, knickers, and her hair was still wet. She steps into the tub with me, her back to the water that's raining down on us, shielding it's coldness from my shivering skin. Katie's arms envelop me and her knees are sat on either side of my thighs. It would be such a sexual position if it was any other circumstance. I can't think about that now, I can only think of washing him off me and of getting myself back together so I can sleep next to Katie without touching her… unless she initiates.

My head is resting on her upper chest and one of her hands relents to move up to run through my dripping peroxide hair. It's uncanny, really, how this is all I need to calm down. I just need to be engulfed in Katie's arms. My Katie Bubble, nothing can hurt me here.

I'm not sure how long we were sat in the shower like that, it didn't matter. Time doesn't matter. She helps me out of the shower and runs the towel along my body. I try to protest, but she freezes any argument with a swift glance in my direction.

Before I know it I'm in a pair of old knickers with a large shirt on. Katie's ushering me into bed, holding the duvet up for me as I crawl under. She moves to the other side, turning the light off on her way around and inside. Her shirt and her body are still slightly damp, and I realize this even before she moves in closer to me. "I have another shirt you can wear…" I mumble out.

She doesn't answer me, but I feel the bed move and then I hear the sound of a damp shirt hitting the floor behind me. Katie's body… Katie's nearly naked body (with the exception of her barely there knickers), moved into my own body, facing me. Our bodies are slowly melting together, exhaustion taking its toll on us. One of her legs moves up to wrap around my hip, which gave us access to move closer as my leg slipped up between her legs. My fuzzy mind starts to worry when I can feel the wetness there, and the only thing I can associate it with is her coming into the shower with me. Her head is tucked under my chin, her breath caressing my skin. One of my arms is wrapped around her shoulders while the other is under her neck for support, and hers are around my waist. "Babe, you shouldn't wear those wet knickers to sleep," I whisper out in a yawn.

Her voice is so soft that I'm positive I've misheard or maybe I just can't properly comprehend what she means by it, "That has nothing to do with the water from the shower." My mind is too tired to decipher what that means, and soon our bodies have relaxed to the point where I'm no longer conscious, but my body is holding onto Katie as if she is the force which pumps blood through my veins. I need her. I know that now. I always have, really.

I start to slip away, not worrying about tomorrow and the nightmare that may be with the Fitch parents and the 6-seater table, not thinking about what's going on between us, but thinking that I'm home, finally.

xxxxx

**'youcumlikeagirl' is a real brand, and copywrited. I don't own it, but I have purchased some of their merchandise at a Pride Festival in SF! Check them out at youcumlikeagirl(dot)com**

**So... was it lovely? It looks like the next chapter will be the fun Fitch family dinner. This chapter wasn't even suppose to exist really, but seriously, EVERY ONE of you wanted to know what happened... who am I to disappoint? So yeah... let me know what you thought, what you liked, loved, hated... anything!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**So... the plan was for this to be the drama filled dinner at the 6-seater table... however, I figured I could squeeze in some alone time for our two girls before that. Plus, I had a couple requests for it... so, I came up with this. I know it's a bit shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Give me credit, I have a headache the size of the Atlantic and it hurts to have my eyes open. So most of this was written with them closed. I did give a quick read-through, but I'm sure there are mistakes, and they all belong to me!**

**Abnab - Thank you for all the reviews! Reading and reviewing all the available chapters in one go! How Lovely!**

**Lazyboo - First, for anyone who has not read No Barrier... go read it now and come back to this one. It's an amazing Naomily story that I'm simply hooked on!**

**DontRunJustHide - Sorry, you'll have to wait one more chapter for the always entertaining Fitch Family Dinner. I hope you won't mind this little interlude before it! Glad I've brought you over to the dark Kaomi side!**

**All my regulars... you know I bloody love the knickers off you! *wink***

**Thank you for all the alerts/subs/favs, and always... reviews make me smile... so don't forget that button at the bottom!**

xxxxx

"Oh, hello girls," is the cheery voice that causes me to sit straight up in bed, bringing a still half asleep Katie with me, my arms wrapped around her top-naked form. "I started to worry when I didn't hear anything." I give her my best morning scowl, but I'm sure my mum's not getting the full effect when she starts to chuckle, bringing a plate of toast and spread to the bedside table along with two cups of tea, and some honey. I look at the honey for a minute, and before I can look up to my only parental figure to ask her with my eyes why she brought it, she's turned around and walked out, closing my bedroom door behind her.

I lay back down resettling my body. Katie grumbles, obviously irritated that her beauty sleep was interrupted, even if it is for food and tea. I watch in rapt fascination as her body starts to wake up properly. I've never watched her wake up. She's usually up, showered, and dressed way before I even attempt to open my eyes.

It's nice, this is, to just be in her arms, feeling her waking up, just feeling everything. I don't ever want to move from this spot. A deep intake of breath moves into my lungs when her acrylic nails softly draw patters on my skin. My eyes glance down at her. She has a soft, angelic smile on her lips and her eyes are still closed. Fuck, she's radiant! I watch her, feeling the steady heat starting to fill my body from her gentle touch.

"Babe…" her voice whispers out, her eyes still closed. I feel her take in a deep breath and then her heated exhale tickles my skin. She sounds like honey.

"Yeah," I manage to husk out in response. I attempt to clear my throat, but it doesn't work so well. I want a fag, badly, especially with her heating me up from the inside out. She doesn't answer me, but her fingernails continue along my skin, leaving bumps and a trail of fire as they move. My arm tightens around her shoulders and that causes her beautiful brown eyes to flutter open and look up at me. I really think I'm done for, not that I really would have argued the point before, but now… Christ… this is what I want. This is _ALL_ that I want. I know I should have larger aspirations than just being with Katie, but for the first time in my life I'm not looking to the future, just trying to live in the now. "Katie," I whisper softly after she still hasn't responded.

"Nothing… well…" my ears perk up as I listen, ready to do anything she wants, simply anything, "… could you pass me some tea?" I laugh lightly and try to move my body away from Katie, twisting away from her. She doesn't let me go, not fully at least and I pour both cups. For some reason I stir some honey into one of them and turn back as best as I can with a Fitch attached around my middle. She adjusts enough so that I can sit up a bit, and she does the same… scooting up, at least. Her arm loosens around me, but only because she reaches up to pluck the cup closest to her right out of my hand, the one with the sweet nectar in it.

I watch her intently, her lips curling around the edge of the mug, blowing softly on the heated liquid for a minute before taking a sip. Her eyes close and she hums her approval. I silently thank my mum for bringing the honey in the first place, because I'm fairly certain that that is the reason for the contented noise coming from her. I start to wonder, then, how my mother knew that Katie enjoyed the sweetness in her tea. How often had Gina had tea with this twin, with this Fitch? Or could it be that Emily sometimes liked it in her tea, so she assumed that Katie may enjoy it as well.

"What are you thinking so intently about?"

My gaze flicks down to the woman still cuddled into my side and a smile slowly makes its way to my lips. "Nothing important," I respond. She doesn't look convinced. I start to panic, my mind whirling like a tornado trying to think of something, anything really, that could possibly change the subject. "So, what are we doing today before dinner?"

I feel her chuckle, her body vibrating into mine even before I hear a squeak of a laugh. "I was thinking we could just stay in, put on a DVD or something," she says as she starts to pull away from me. The muscles in my arms want to tighten, want to keep the warmth of her form against me, but I let her go. Katie pushes her way out of the duvet and she moves over to my rather minuscule DVD collection. I cringe internally. I don't have much in the way of movies to choose from, and most of them tend to be of a particular theme.

She's stood in just her knickers, her body facing away from me with the mug in one hand while her other slides down the spines of the DVD cases, as if she's reading them by touch. I shiver slightly, wishing to feel that touch against my skin. I'm envious of those plastic containers, they get to feel her touch, uninhibited, unreserved. I bring up the tea, suddenly needing somewhere to divert my attention so I don't drive myself completely mental. "Fuck," I curse loudly as the boiling liquid burns my lips and tongue, growling to myself.

Katie's head turns, one hand holding one movie halfway out of its spot, "Alright?" My blond head nods. I feel like a complete idiot. Her eyes move up to mine, as if she's not really paying attention to my answer, but rather she's finding it in my eyes. Her head nods, as if I somehow gave her the right answer and she turns her gaze back to the movies. I can't help my eyes moving along the smooth skin of her naked back, following along her curves, up her spine, over her shoulder blades. My breath hitches, and it stays there, stuck in my throat. "Do you like this one?" she asks, holding one of the DVD's over her shoulder with one hand for me to see, her eyes still roaming the other possibilities.

I'm having a hard time moving my gaze to the picture and name of it, but I manage to do so. My eyebrows shoot up and my throat clears. "Um… you realize…" I'm forced to clear my throat again and I blow on the tea this time before taking a sip, not burning myself this time. Katie's eyes are now on me, she's turned halfway around, the case conveniently covering the mouthwatering profile of her left breast.

"Is it good?" she asks when I don't complete my sentence.

"Yes," I find myself answering, before deciding to elaborate, "It's good, but it's… Katie…" She turns back around, holding the DVD at her side and looking at her other options.

"So, this looks good, you said so yourself…" she pauses, "… or…" she pauses again, "Lost and Delirious."

"You realize they're both lesbian flicks, right?" I blurt out. She laughs, which eases the tension in my body, but only somewhat. She looks over at me, her chocolate eyes holding a glint of what I can only describe as mischief.

"Yes," she says, a slight husk to her voice.

I try to swallow down another gulp of the heated liquid, feeling it burn its way down. "I would probably suggest Lost and Delirious because the other one has a rather graphic… scene… in it. I don't know if you'd want to see that." My heart is pounding against my ribcage so violently that I'm sure they're about to crack under the strain.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks, turning around to face me fully. She's holding the two movies against her chest, shielding them from my hungry gaze. I feel desire start between my legs and work its way throughout my body. Why does she have to look at me that way? My lips part and I take in a much needed breath… I hadn't even realized I stared holding it. "You act like I've never seen lesbians before."

"Not like that," I shoot back at her before thinking better of it.

"Better than Chocolate it is then…" she smirks to me, setting the other one back on the shelf. I watch as she slides the disc in and turns on the telly. Katie then backs up to sit at the foot of the bed until she gets the movie started. I think I'm more uncomfortable than she is about this.

We've been watching the movie for a little while, and I know the painting scene is coming up. Katie's sat next to me, seemingly enchanted by the movie. Don't get me wrong, it's good, but she's watching it with an interest that I didn't know she had. I start to tense, I love the scene where they paint each other. It's so erotic and beautiful. I pull my body into a seated position, crossing my legs and putting my back against the cool frame.

Katie moves from beside me, pulling my legs from under me so she can be sat between my legs. Her body leans back into mine, the soft pressure of her body pushing me back harder into the cold surface. Her hands sit atop my thighs. I don't know if she realizes she's doing it, but as the two main characters paint each other she starts to run those nails along the bare skin there. The paintbrush moves over the silky skin, around and over nipples, up along collarbones and covering their pulse points, it crosses their cheeks and their asses. My body is reacting to what I'm watching on the screen, coupled with the touch along my sensitive skin.

I know I need to move before my hands start to have a mind of their own. Just before I adjust my body she reaches back and grasps my hands and she brings them up to sit right below her collarbones, right above her tits. Her hands cover mine, and I can feel the rapid beating of her heart. "Enjoying the show," I whisper, my voice sounding a little deeper than usual, more sensual. I feel her body shake slightly… intriguing. Katie's hands tighten over mine, and that's enough of an answer for me.

We stay like that until the credits begin to roll. Her heart is still beating against my fingertips, and I'm still holding back, I have to. I can't read her mind. I have no idea what she's thinking. Sometimes she's sending me signals and other times I feel as if I've made the whole thing up. Right now is one of the times where I feel the signals coming off her as if there was a proper sign over her head letting me know what is going on. Of course there wasn't, that would have made everything much more clear for me… which would have made it too easy.

"It's about time to start getting ready," she says, breaking me from my thoughts as she sits up.

"Oh, right… am I meeting you there?" We didn't really plan on how we were going to meet up, so it was a valid question. I was already feeling the loss the moment her skin left mine, and now a nervous chill was running through me. What a completely horrible feeling.

"Yeah, I've got to get going. You should, like, shower and get ready. Give me a couple hours, and then come over, yeah?" I watch her as she starts covering up her body with clothes as she prepares to leave. I can't bring myself to say anything to her. Nothing in my vast vocabulary could even touch on the fact that I just don't want her to leave. I want her to stay with me, be with me in every sense of the word. She walk back toward me, now fully clothed and leans down to peck my cheek, grabbing a piece of now cold toast as she saunters from my room, leaving me to wrap myself in the cold duvet. I don't think it will ever feel right without her with me in it again.

xxxxx

**So, Fitch Family dinner for sure next chapter. I just had to slip this in... but c'mon... can you blame me?**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Alright... so I know this took me a bit to get this up and posted. It would have been done last night but FFnet wouldn't let me bloody log in! So I've been trying on and off all morning and finally it's let me. **

**So here it is, the Fitch Extravaganza!**

**I'm too tired and hungover from last night to do any shout-outs. Sorry ladies (and gentlemen?). But, I do fucking love your reviews, and your alerts/subs/favs. They make my heart swell!**

**All mistakes are mine!  
**

**Here's what you're really here for anyway... the next installment of Switch!**

xxxxx

"I think it's time for you to leave, now, Naomi," is what's being breathed into my face by none-other than Jenna sodding Fitch. I feel a soft touch on the curve of my lower back, I know exactly whose it is simply by the way my body reacts to it… Katie… and she's come to surround me in the bubble that I've come to know and love so we can fly off together.

So, you know this isn't how the night started, and I'm sure you want to know what happened before then… yeah? I guess I should go ahead and get on that now then.

xxxxx

Terrified. I think that's an accurate term for how I'm feeling right now as I'm getting ready. My mum's come into my room twice now because she's heard screaming. Yes, it was me, and before you get any ideas, I was so nervous that whilst curling my hair, I thought it would be a grand fucking idea to burn my ear, and then my neck. The one on my ear isn't that bad, but the one on my neck… well… I don't think any amount of make-up is going to be able conceal that thing. I try anyway though, and my mother even comes over to see if she can work her magic. It looks better, sure, but it's still obviously there. Shit. That's just one more thing I'll be thinking about at the table. I start hoping that Jenna will be so distracted by Renee' that she won't even notice the hickey-like wound on my neck.

So everything, besides the burn, is perfect. My blond tresses are falling down in ringlets to just below my shoulders, reminds me a bit of the night I walked into the shed and poured my heart out to everyone about loving Emily since I was 12… and all the other mess I admitted (although my hair was a bit shorter then). I remember feeling Katie's eyes burning into my skin, even then, but I figured it was just because of all the events leading up to that night. Then again, I don't know any better, even now, regarding the look she bestowed upon me, just that it heated my skin.

I think I got distracted again.

So, my hair's curled, and the little black dress that Katie picked out is fitting snugly to my body. I really do wish it was longer, especially in the back, because if I even try to bend down to pick something up, I'll be showing my arse off to anyone in my general vicinity that's behind me. Subconsciously I keep trying to pull it down as I head down the stairs so I can get my mum's opinion on the outfit.

"You're wearing heels," Gina says to me. I simply nod my head. It's not like they're super tall or anything, at least not in Katie's standards, but they're a good 2 ½". I'm already tall enough, but with the dress so short, I need my legs and body to just seem irresistible, and I need to wear pumps to do that! "That's a change," she states incredulously. I grin at her; it's somewhat of a wicked, sneaky grin. She lifts an eyebrow in response and then begins to laugh and shortly thereafter, I join in. I calm down fairly quickly once I realize where I'm about to be headed. My stomach drops to the floor (fairly certain it went down a few feet in the dirt as well), and my mother must see the look on my face. "Love, you've already met Jenna and Rob, so there's no need to be nervous. Just because you're with Katie and not Emily shouldn't make a difference."

"I'm not with Katie, mum. We're friends, nothing more." I correct quickly.

She flashes me a smug smile then, and I can feel my face questioning the look. "You must have some strange arrangements with your friendships, Naomi. I've never woken up in someone's bed mostly naked without it meaning something more than simple friendship. Call it what you want though, but I know exactly what this is, and so do you."

My gob is open, wide open, and my azure blues are looking intently at my mum. I really can't reply, though my mouth does open and close a few times to try and do so. My mouth closes and I shake my head. She's completely right, at least when it comes to my feelings, but that still doesn't account for Katie's. I quickly decide that I need to get out of this awkward situation with my sole parental figure (not that my step-dad isn't, but he's not blood related) and mumble a 'goodbye' and turn from her, heading out the door quicker than necessary.

My hands are shaking by the time I pull up to the new Fitch household. It's much different than the one they use to live in, smaller and only a single story instead of two. It almost makes it less intimidating, but then again, it never was the house that was scary, it was the matriarch that was. I stand at the door, trying to gain enough courage to knock or ring the bell. I curse myself for not bringing a jacket or sweater because I can feel the cold breeze moving over the skins of my arms and legs. By the time I force myself to knock, I'm properly shivering, my arms wrapped around my upper body to try to retain any possible body heat.

"Shit, Naomi, what the fuck were you thinking?"

I can't answer really, or even shrug. In fact, I can't really move my legs to propel me forward into the house either. Her warm hands reach out and grab my biceps and pull me forward. My legs work only enough to keep me upright, though it isn't at all pretty. The twin's hands start to run up and down my arms quickly to try to heat me back up to that of a normal human being. My eyes are gazing over the twin's head at the wall as if I'm in some sort of daze. Her touch, however, isn't doing anything but make me more nervous.

"What the actual fuck?" Ah, there's my girl. My blue eyes flick over to see a very irritated Katie Fitch standing next to Renee' (I haven't bothered to learn her last name yet), both of them glaring at the fact that Emily's hands are moving along my skin to try to assist me. The older twin has her arms crossed in such a way that makes her look sexy to me, but in an 'I want to have passionate, angry sex with you' kind of way.

Emily's hands fall from my arms and she gives me a sympathetic smile and turns, "You go warm her up then," the vibrant red head says to her sister in an irritated tone before I hear her whisper to herself (which I'm positive I wasn't meant to hear), "You'd think I was about to fuck her or something." My eyebrows raise and I look to Renee', then to Katie, and apparently neither of them heard the whisper.

Katie's walking toward me right after Emily turned to walk toward her girlfriend. I have no idea where they go, or if there are words said between them, because all I can concentrate on is the burgundy haired girl coming right for me. Her arms swing up around my neck and she places a chaste kiss on my cheeks, but her embrace is anything but swift. Her body is warm and now I feel the electricity coming from her skin onto mine, effectively heating me up. Apparently the jolts I use to feel with Emily have now completely transferred over to her sister.

"Hello… Naomi." My body tightens as I hear Mama Fitch's voice, and Katie pulls away to turn and look at her mum. I can't see the look being passed from Katie's face, but I see Jenna try to smile at me. I will have to laugh about it later though, because there's no way I'm going to do so now with her looking at me with a mixture of pain and hatred… all covered with a fake grin.

"Mrs. Fitch, good to see you again," I say with a small fake smile of my own directed right at her.

She doesn't come any closer and I thank fuck that Katie pulls me away in the opposite direction by our hands. I don't miss Jenna's gaze flick to our conjoined hands as she pulls me along. Katie's fingers are interlocked with my own as she pulls me to the spare room that she calls her own (and the one she shares with Emily while they're both in town). "My God babes, sometimes you just don't think, do you?" I can't even pretend to know what she's talking about. My mind goes back to what just transpired between me and Mrs. Fitch Bitch, but I can't think of anything that Katie would be referring to. The look of confusion on my face must be easily understood by the older twin because she starts to laugh slightly.

I love her laugh. Her REAL laugh, not the fake one she uses around most people.

"Babes, you should have worn something over that dress," she says all the while her eyes are scratching their way along my body. I wonder if she can leave marks with that gaze, because I feel it as if her nails are actually moving down my body, leaving red welts in their wake. My eyebrow lifts as her chocolate orbs lock on with mine.

We stand there, for a good half a minute, just looking into each others eyes. Christ, I just want to move closer, pull her into my embrace, and put my lips on her. I can't though. I can't put myself out there. Katie's too important to me, and I simply can't lose her if she doesn't feel the way I do. She's been the one who has kept me together this long, the least I can do is hold in my love, my lust, my passion for her.

The door opens and it brings Katie and I from our gaze-fest and we look over, "Time for Dinner, bitches… Woah, Naomi… looking fucking mint…" The older twin steps toward her brother and smacks him around the head.

"Get out of here, worm, we'll be out shortly," she growls at him. I'd be lying if I said that voice didn't make my cunt clench. She closes the door as he rushes off calling to his parents that his sister hit him. I'm unable, however, to hear their reply however as Katie looks over to me, her hand reaching up to set on my forearm. "Ready?" her voice says softly. I nod and after I do her hand slips down into mine.

I start to wonder as we travel down the corridor toward the kitchen how exactly 7 people are going to fit at the infamous 6-seater table. As Katie and I walk in I see we're the last to arrive. Rob is sitting at one end, Jenna at the other, Emily and Renee are sat on one side and across from them is the one empty seat and James. I glance nervously over to the older twin, wondering how we're going to rectify the situation that has been presented before us. I look to Jenna, who then stands and mumbles something like 'finally' as she grabs the soup from the range and brings it over. It actually smells horrible.

I can feel the bile starting to stir in my stomach, trying to make its way up. I swallow. "We'll just sit on the high tops," Katie says aloud, but to no one really in particular. I feel myself being pulled toward the three bar stools set up and then the twin lets go of my hand and sits atop the one in the middle, letting me have my choice of which side to sit on. I pick the one on her left, the one furthest from her family.

Dinner is tense. I'm trying not to breathe through my nose with each bite I take and quickly swallow down so perhaps I can't taste the disgusting soup that I feel the need to finish. Emily and Renee chat between them; I can hear that from behind me. Rob tries to talk to them, and James pipes in every once in a while. Katie and I turn around every once in a while to get into the conversation, but Jenna stays silent. It's almost worse that she's not talking at all, like at any moment she could just blow up.

"Naomi, love, how have you been?" Rob asks me. My tense body turns around to face the table. He's got a genuine smile on his face. I did always like him. He's the sort of chap I'd of liked to have as a father growing up. Probably the only father figure I really have known in my entire life. He didn't ask because he felt the need to, he asked because he actually wanted to know. That's one of the things I like about him, you always know where you stand. There's no guessing games, no confusion, just straight to the point.

"I'm well, thank you, how about you?" I inquire and I can feel Jenna's eyes burning into the side of my face. That's where Katie gets that intense look from, however Katie uses it on me for good, while Jenna uses it to actually scorch my skin.

The question spurs on a conversation between him and I, and eventually Katie and Emily join in and we're all talking about what's going on in our lives, what we're up to, the basics of life. Even James adds what he and Gordon have been up to. Renee hasn't said really anything and Jenna is still silent. Rob's tried a few times to get the mini-me to talk, but she answers his questions with one word answers. I give him credit, he's really trying to get her to open up, but I know what it's like, I've been in that position before, and I thank fuck that I'm not in that position anymore.

Her voice cuts through the comfortable conversation, "So, since when did you and Katie…"

"Mum…" Katie cuts her mother off, a warning tone in her voice, and I glance over in time to see the older twin exchange a heated glare with her mum. I look over to Emily after I feel her eyes glancing over in our direction, but she is unable to inform me what the hell is going on and soon looks down at her bowl of soup. I look beyond the younger twin to see that Renee is sniggering. My eyes narrow and I see Emily elbow her in the side, which gives me some sort of satisfaction.

Jenna doesn't back down, and I know Katie won't either. "We've kept in touch for quite a while, actually." I answer the question that I think was meant to be asked, trying to relieve the tension that's now hanging thickly over the room. Mama Fitch breaks the stare she has with her eldest child and then looks into my eyes intently, and in fact, I feel all eyes are on me now. I don't back down either even though I really want to cower at her gaze. I can feel the strength pouring off the girl sat next to me. "That… _was_ what you were going to ask, wasn't it?" I inquire.

The anger was starting to roll off her in waves toward me like heat waves coming off a stove. "Not exactly," she snaps back to me.

"Jenna…" Rob says, his voice calm.

Mama Fitch's head snaps over to her husband and her hands come down on the table, "I can't believe you, Rob. That Campbell girl has come back to screw up another of our children, and you're allowing it!" She's pointing at me and I sit there looking at her, my arms now crossed and my full body facing hers. My right leg crosses over my left and my back is painfully erect.

"I'd screw her…" James pipes in. I would have laughed at that if I wasn't the reason for this whole thing. Apparently thinking that Jenna would be concentrating on Renee was a huge misconception.

"See that!" Jenna glances to James before her laser gaze moves back to her husband, "Every time that girl comes around, this family goes out of control!"

"That's ridiculous."

My eyes move over to Emily, who had stayed silent up until this moment. She's now the one in the spotlight and even her girlfriend is staring at her incredulously. I notice my jaw has dropped when Katie whispers over to me, placing her hand on my bare thigh in the process, "Stop catching flies, it's unattractive." I feel a lava induced jolt move through my body at the simple touch.

I can't hold back a laugh and now my hand is covering my mouth and my head is tilted back. Horrible timing, I know. The duel between Emily and the matriarch was broken with my laughter. Katie is somehow able to hold in the laughter that's brimming in her bright chocolate orbs. I hold up my hand as if to inform them that I would be back in a minute as I try to sort myself back to that of a normal person in this situation. The more I try the more I start to laugh again, and Katie's hand on my thigh, I swear, is inching toward the hem of my oh-so-short skirt. Maybe it's the movement of my entire form that is causing her hand to rise, but it isn't like she's stopping it from happening either.

I see Jenna is about to say something, I'm sure it will be rude and uncalled for but before she can let loose whatever it is, I feel the twin next to me stand up and move toward her mother. Katie's shoulders are set, her hands in tight fists, "Why can't you just lay off her? She didn't make Emily gay, obviously, or she wouldn't be with that twat over there," she gestured toward the mini-me (and I couldn't help but laugh to myself), not even taking a breath as she continued. "You just always have to blame someone because you're such a complete and utter bitch, mum. After all we've been through as a family, losing our fucking home, personal… problems… and figuring out who we are as individuals, you're still up on your high horse. Come back down to earth. Everyone in this family likes Naomi, except you. Maybe it's time you pulled your head out of your arse and saw what a passionate, strong, beautiful, and lovely woman she is, like the rest of us have."

I'm in shock, as is everyone else in the room. Although I don't check, I'm fairly certain that everyone is looking at Katie with a bug-eyed expression. I feel my face start to redden at the obvious compliments said about me, not just said, but professed, in a way, in front of the whole Fitch Family.

My body moves by instinct and I'm pushing Katie out of the way just as Jenna's hand comes forward. Instead of slapping the shit out of her daughter, however, I got in the way and became collateral damage. The smack echoed, at least to me, ricocheting around in my skull. As much as it hurts though, I'd do it again without hesitation… which is kind of obvious since it wasn't a conscious thought anyway.

"Jenna." Rob stated in the only example of anger I've ever heard from him as he strides between myself and Mama Fitch. I taste the metallic taste of blood on my tongue and lick at my cheek, feeling where my teeth split the inside of my mouth open. Christ it burns. I keep swallowing the crimson liquid and after a few mouthfuls, it starts to make me feel nauseous.

"I think it's time for you to leave, now, Naomi," is what's being breathed into my face by none-other than Jenna sodding Fitch. I feel a soft touch on the curve of my lower back, I know exactly whose it is simply by the way my body reacts to it… Katie… and she's come to surround me in the bubble that I've come to know and love so we can fly off together.

Sound familiar?

Good.

Katie grasps my hand. I think she's still in shock over the fact her mother was going to hit her, like properly hit her, enough to make her bleed. My jaw was emanating pain like I had never felt before, physically at least. We make a quick stop in the room she had her belongings in, packing them all up and grabbing me again.

I vaguely hear a voice speaking to us, to Katie, asking for us to stay. "Fuck no," is her response. I can't even tell you what member of her family it was that spoke to her, I can think of little else besides the pain and taste in my mouth. I'd even prefer Jenna's soup instead of mouthfuls of my own blood.

We're out the door and walking toward my car and she gets into the passenger side after putting her belongings in the boot. The car is turned on and we're belted in in record time. I'm accelerating from the house, not bothering to ask Katie where she wants to go, I already know where she wants to be, in my house, in my bed, in my arms… okay, maybe that last one is a bit of a stretch. A big stretch, really.

Nothing is said as the ride takes longer than I had hoped, and I can feel the brown eyes on me. I can't turn to her, I need to concentrate on the road and it's hard enough doing so when I've still got blood seeping through the wound in my mouth, and even some pooling at the corner of my mouth, which, until I brought my hand up to it, I hadn't realized she cut the corner of it as well… probably from one of her rings.

"I'm so sorry…" I hear the whispered words of the girl beside me and I manage to not look over. We'll never make it to mine if I do. I waive her off, there's simply no need for her to be, it wasn't her fault her mum's a cow. She stays silent for a minute then and doesn't say anything even after we've exited the car. It isn't until we're walking up the steps that her melodic voice floats into my ears, "I can't believe she… Naomi…"

"Katie, it's fine." I try to halt whatever it is she's about to say, because there's no reason that the older twin should be sorry at all, she wasn't the one who hit her. I feel a hand around my forearm and I'm being forced to turn around, tripping in the process on the rug and half falling into the door. Her intense eyes are staring at my lips, or more precisely at the corner of my mouth that has blood on it. Katie's hand comes up to my cheek. I know I should have flinched, especially with how much it actually does hurt, but I know she'd never hurt me. I'm not sure exactly how I know this, but I do. Her fingertips move along my cheek and I cringe slightly when her soft touch pushes the wound on the inside of my mouth against my teeth.

"Let's get you inside and fixed up, yeah?" she whispers softly, taking my keys from my hand and easily picking out the one for the house and opening up the door, grasping my hand and pulling me inside. I follow her upstairs and she brings us both into the bathroom, pushing me to sit down on the edge of the tub while she gets a few items and brings them over. She kneels down and starts to clean me up, dabbing a wet cloth against the corner of my lips to clean the drying blood that's pooled there.

This definitely isn't the way I envisioned my time at the Fitch household, nor the reason Katie and I would leave. Wait? Did I assume that Katie would come home with me? Christ. I'm not sure why I started thinking that, but I was right, wasn't I? She came home, with me, leaving her family behind to take care of me.

The adrenaline from what happened is slowly fading at the burning sensation in my cheek and lip are starting to really fucking hurt. Even with Katie dabbing carefully at the wound on my lip, it's still sending painful shocks through my body. I don't know why my tongue keeps moving toward my cheek to check on the sliced skin there, but it does. It seems to have stopped bleeding at least, so that's a good thing. I still have the taste of blood in my mouth, which makes my stomach churn uncomfortably. Katie wordlessly cleans at the blood and then moves to the tap and brings back a glass of water and some mouthwash. "Here… rinse, spit, then drink some water." It was almost a command, but it was said in such a caring done of voice that there's no way I could have taken it badly. My head nods and I take the bottle of rinse and take a swig.

Christ, it burns. Like my cheek is being sliced through with a dull knife from the inside out. I manage a few swishes and then turn around to spit it into the tub, unable to handle the searing pain any longer, the liquid should have been clear, but it's almost all red. I take the glass of water from the burgundy haired girl and swish it around as well, spitting it behind me as well. The next pull is to let some of the water move down my throat. It feels so good it's uncanny.

Katie kneels and sidles up between my legs, pushing them apart (and pushing my short dress up in the process) until she's against my body, her arms around my waist. Force of habit brings my arms around her upper body, pulling her further into me until her head is sat on my chest and my lips brush along her tresses.

I'm surprised then, when her body starts to vibrate and it's followed by soft sobs against my chest. My right hand moves up and down her back soothingly, though I can't help but wonder what's wrong. "Katie…" I whisper into her hair. She doesn't respond, only holds onto me tighter.

We stay there, for a good fifteen minutes before my back tightens in pain from the way I'm leaning forward. "Let's get to bed, yeah?" I say softly and the sobs stop long enough for her to nod her head. I stand up, pulling the Fitch twin along with me, guiding her into my room. The door closes and I turn the lock. Katie's body turns back toward mine and she falls back into my body. I hold her, I can feel the pain in her body, and I take it all in. After an undetermined amount of time her hands around my waist move to the hem of my dress… after sliding down my ass. She lifts it, her fingertips running up my sides, collecting material as she goes. Her hands are moving so torturously slow.

My breath hitches when she moves her hands to the front of me, up and over the curve of my bra-clad breasts. I lift my arms to let the dress be fully removed from my body before they fall down to pull at Katie's own. My hands slide around to her pert ass, and I linger there for far too long before the material of her own dress is being moved up her body. She's so soft, so smooth as I move up her body. She's just so perfect.

With the dresses thrown aside, I slowly push her back toward the bed until she takes the hint and gets in on her side. Yes, I said HER side. It belongs to her, her and no one else.

We slip in on different sides and I lay on my side, facing her. She wastes no time in bringing her body into mine. Her arm slips around my body, unhooking my bra, which, I can't deny, I'm surprised at. I wiggle out of it and return the favor, feeling braver at not being the first to do it. Katie shimmies out of her own bra and they both end up in a pile on the floor behind me. Her body comes back into mine, her leg moving up over my hip and her head tucks into my upper chest. Her arm rests fully around my waist. Just like the night of dancing, I let my leg slip between her own, bringing us impossibly closer. This time, however, I'm sober, so when I feel the wet heat soaking her thong against my thigh, there's no mistaking it. No mistaking what's causing it.

"Katie…" I try to formulate a sentence, a question, anything, but I'm unable to say anything but her name.

"Don't…" she says desperately, interrupting the question that wasn't going to make its way to my lips anyway. Her arms tighten around me, and her lips press a kiss over my heart. I still hate my body right now, the fact that it had to pick this weekend to bring around my monthly curse. I actually, for once, have the courage to do something and yet I can't. Not in the cards I guess.

I feel her lower body move forward, her wetness sliding along my skin, and I hear an almost inaudible moan against my chest. My leg presses up harder into her and the groan that slips through her angelic lips is enough to cause a lightning of lust to flow through my entire body. Maybe I can just take care of her. She's fighting it though, or else I'm misinterpreting again.

I can't help it when my hand moves down and grasps her hip, my fingers pressing into her and her pelvis thrusts forward. "Fuck…" she breathes out, her lips now have moved to my neck, her hot breath caressing my skin. Nothing to misinterpret with that! So now the question is whether I take care of her right now, or if I calm her into sleep.

She makes that decision for me.

Her leg moves from atop me, and her body turns around before backing up into me. That doesn't ease my need for her and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to wrap around her like I have before. Again, Katie decides for me, reaching back and finding my hand. Instead of putting it around her waist, like she would normally, she brings it up to cup her fleshy mound. Her hand is over the top of my own, holding me to her.

Torture.

This. Is. Torture.

I manage to only squeeze her breast lightly, making sure not to tease the sensitive nipple which lies beneath my palm. I can feel the pebbled flesh beneath my hand, and I want so badly to run a fingertip around it, flick it, suck and nip on it. I need to stop.

A few deep breaths later and after counting backwards from 100 and getting to 32 I feel her body relax. Shortly thereafter her light snore is discernible against the quietness of the night. How am I supposed to sleep like this? So many things are going through my head… so many feelings… so many desires… and every single one of them has to do with this pint sized woman I'm cambered around.

I can only hope that sleep comes quickly.

It doesn't.

xxxxx

**Interesting time, eh? **

**What's next in the lives of these two lovely ladies? Any guesses?  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I'm not going to get into any excuses, because, let's face it... who cares! LOL!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/subs/alerts to both this story and myself. It's truly an honor. Sorry, no individual shout-outs this time, and I'm sorry for not replying to any reviews after the last chapter. Please don't take offense, I'm just not really in the state of mind to do so. With that said, here is the next chapter, which is what you're really here for anyway. Sorry for it's short length, but I kind of needed this chapter to get on with what will be next. Sorry if it's not all that entertaining!  
**

xxxxx

No, Katie and I didn't end up sleeping together, not in the way that you think at least. She stayed over, we both called in ill to work and spent the morning together, going downstairs to have breakfast with my mum, who, I'm positive, loves Katie as much (if not more) than she does Emily. It was a comfortable atmosphere. I was surrounded in laughter as Katie made mum and me eggs (over medium), bacon (turkey bacon!), and wheat toast.

Eventually though, she had to go, and I had to stay. Life was rearing its ugly head again, bringing me back to reality. We had hugged for much too long, yet way too short, and soon she was gone again.

xxxxx

"You really should just tell her," came Gina's voice as I walked back into the house, my demeanor tanking the moment Katie actually left. I look up to my mum's bright blue orbs, a smile on her lips as she waited for my objection that she knew would be coming.

"No." I say back, though it's not as final as I would have liked for it to be, there was the tiniest inkling of doubt and knowing my mother, she would surely hear it. It's what I'm feeling. Doubt. I really want to tell the older Fitch twin, profess to her all the things that I feel… but I can't. I won't.

I don't even notice until my mum's arms are wrapped around me, that I have tears in my eyes. My head falls to my mother's shoulder as she holds me tighter, guiding me backward until we move around to be sat on the sofa. I curl into her, needing her support, her strength, her love. I don't remember a time ever, in my life, where I've just fallen into my mum the way I am now. I'm full and shattered at the same time. It's strange. Even after my relationship with Emily ended, I didn't cry, not properly, not the way most would expect after my world came crumbling down.

"Surely, Naomi, you can see in her eyes how she loves you. I know I can, or are you purposely not looking?"

I really don't want to be having any kind of Katie-related conversation right now. My mind is already jumbled enough right now without Gina interfering with it. My lungs suck in a few breaths as I try to even out the thoughts in my mind, but they don't seem to be working with me. It's like trying to catch leaves blowing with the wind, I grab at them, and I may even make contact, but I can never properly grasp onto one.

"Love…"

My mum starts before I raise my hand up, cutting her off from saying anything else. I can't have both my thoughts and the ones she's saying invading my every waking thought. It's enough for me to be able to concentrate at work without starting to doodle her name, putting a little heart over the 'i' in her name. Sometimes it's not just her first name, it's her last name as well, with another heart over the 'i' there as well. It's pathetic. I'm sure I've had to throw away plenty of papers that have Katie Fitch scribbled all over them, in different print and script, different sizes, different degrees of difficulty to create them. Some are simple, some are so complex that it takes me all day during work to complete it… only to toss it in the rubbish bin, hoping that my boss didn't walk by and see me not working.

I get up from the warmth of Gina's embrace, kissing her on the cheek before I go upstairs to my room.

Before I realize it, I'm on my laptop, looking up job offerings in Southampton. I notice then, that the company I'm employed with has an office there. I search the openings there. My heart starts beating faster and I'm not really sure why. It's not like I would move there, not without knowing I have a place to live. Who am I kidding? I would move there and live out of a box if that was needed to be closer to Katie. What about my mum, though? A laugh escapes my lips; mum would probably push me to go, actually. Not that she'd want me to leave her, but she's not alone, she has Kieren, and she knows that I would be happier near the Fitch twin.

xxxxx

It's really something I should have talked to Katie about. But my obsession with the job offering in Southampton is invading my thoughts almost as much as Katie herself does. A week after the Fitch family dinner, I put in my internal transfer job application. For three days following I can't seem to reply to any of Katie's texts or calls. I'm too nervous. I should have said something, I should have asked, I should have… Fuck.

My boss comes to my desk, asks to speak with me in his office, in private. I comply with a smile, following him as if I don't already know what it is regarding. He offers me a seat, a smile planted firmly on his lips. He never was the type of man to smile, but I can't help but give him a bright one of my own.

"Never expected you to leave," he stated, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sits down. I stay silent; I've worked with him for a few years, so I've learned how he tends to speak. He takes long pauses between sentences, sometimes so long that I've interrupted him a few times after becoming impatient. "So, you'd like to go to the Southampton office?" I nod, not really trusting my voice. "I've already put in my recommendation, but I have to ask, for myself… what brought this on?"

Christ.

Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Maybe half of a lie, just a little white one? Shit, now I'm taking too long to answer, now it seems false, scripted…. "I think I'm at a point in my life where I need to branch out and try new things, Sir, and I would be moving up in the company, which is something I've continued to do since day one." I end up saying. It's not a complete lie. I've moved up quickly in the company with my hard work and dedication. I think the day I called in sick with Katie is probably the only sick time I've used in the last two years.

He nods to me, standing up and offering me his hand. I follow his lead, standing myself and grasping the man's much larger hand. "I will miss you, Miss Campbell." I must have a look on my face like I just got struck in the back of the head. My eyes wide, my gob ajar, and I'm just staring at him. He pulls back his hand, "They want you to report there in two weeks, will this be a sufficient amount of time for you to find a place to live?" I nod. "Very well then, I wish you luck in all your future endeavors."

"Thank you, Sir, it has truly been a pleasure working for you. I'm sure we'll be in touch." He laughs, which is strange. I'm fairly certain I've never heard him laugh, like ever. Its rich sounding, it reminds me of Katie's… except it's much deeper than hers.

"I'm sure I'll hear your name quite often, Miss Campbell. I'm proud of you. Now get going and pack your things, you have two weeks with pay to get down there and situated."

I nod to him and give him a gracious smile before walking out of the office. The first things I do are sprint to my desk and grab my mobile from the drawer and then head to the toilets. I notice 7 missed calls, one voicemail, and three texts… all from Katie. I open the messages as I go into the ladies'. She's freaking out because I haven't contacted her; her texts go from calm to panicked. The voicemail must have been the most recent of all of them, because she's bordering on hysterical, apologizing for who knows what (I can barely understand a word she's said between her deciding not to take a single breath, her lisp, and the tone that makes her words all mush together). I hang up and push her speed dial.

It takes me to her voicemail, and I press the 'End' button before it beeps at me to leave a message. I stare at the phone for a minute before calling her mobile again.

"Fuck Naomi… what the actual fuck… I've been so worried," Katie answers on the third ring.

I can't help but smile to myself. "Hello to you too, Katie." I laugh into the phone. I feel lighter already, simply by hearing her voice.

"Fuck off, why haven't you answered?" she inquires.

I don't think I have a valid answer, I mean, it's a valid answer for me, but it wouldn't be for her. "I have a favour…" I begin before cutting myself off. There's silence on the other end of the line and I find myself chewing on my bottom lip.

"Well, what is it! Fucks sake, get to the point, yeah?" She's not irritated, she's worried, and I can tell that by the inflections in her voice as she speaks. It's a defense mechanism. With Katie you can't just listen to the words, you have to listen to what's behind them as well. It took me quite a long time to be able to decipher what the tones meant, and I still sometimes get them wrong.

A hurricane of nerves is moving through my body, and a volcano of doubt erupts within me, filling my veins with hot lava. I can feel my skin flush. "I took a new position, in my company…"

She interrupts, "That's lovely! Congratulations…" Katie pauses then, her mind must be working out the correlation between the favour and the new job.

I can hear her gentle breathing. She's trying to be patient with me, with the way I work. She's not pushing me. "It's in Southampton."

I hear a deep rooted sigh and then she holds the phone away from her face and screams. Christ, that girl has a set of lungs on her. Even after bringing the mobile away from my ear, it's still echoing in the loos. "That's mint, babes, so you can move into my spare! No sense in finding another place…" she pauses again, then her voice comes back, her tone unsure, "… unless you'd like to have your own flat or something."

"Of course I want to live with you. I just…" I try to swallow the anxious feeling that is making me want to be sick, "… I didn't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"So that's why you haven't spoken to me in days?" Katie states dryly. I don't like it when she speaks to me like this, but it is my fault, so I suppose I deserve it.

"Well, yes. I didn't want to mention it, in case I didn't get the promotion…"

Katie cuts me off again, "You knew you'd get it, there has to be another reason." We both go silent for a minute, maybe even two, but it feels like it lasts at least an hour. "Anyway, so when do you need me to help you bring your stuff to mine?"

"Oh," I say. What a sodding genius I am. I couldn't come up with anything more intelligent to say? My throat clears uncomfortably, "I have two weeks to get there and report for my first day of work."

"So I'll take the rest of this week off so we can get you settled in. You don't need anything except your clothes and personal stuff, since you know the room is already furnished." I can hear the excitement in her voice. It makes me wonder why I was so nervous to tell her. Her enthusiasm is actually causing the natural disasters in my body to cease completely. I'm smiling like a complete mental case, but I can't really help it.

"Well it will take me a couple days to get all my things packed to move. You don't have to come down here, you know."

"Nonsense, Naoms. You know I'm the best. We'll have you moved to mine in two days… three tops," she exclaims. "I'll be to yours tomorrow, and I expect some boxes to already be packed."

"I… uh…"

Katie Interrupts, "No… whatever it is… no."

"But… Katie…"

"Look, I'll be on the 6.55 train tomorrow morning, and I'll get to Bristol at like 10.15, yeah? So I expect for you to pick me up." How can I really argue with that?

Wait.

How did she know the train schedule already?

"I've got to go, babes. See you tomorrow!"

I barely have time to say good-bye before the line is dead. That was rather strange. None-the-less I gather my work things and bid farewell to my co-workers, promising I'll keep in touch. I know I won't. I merely put up with them, and I don't think I like a single one of them outside of work.

Great, now I have to get packing. I can't expect to not be in serious trouble if I don't have some boxes packed. Katie might just throw a fucking fit! What have I gotten myself into now?

xxxxx

**Wow... so our girls will be living together... sounds like a shitfuckton of torture. Comments, concerns, suggestions? Hit that little review button... it makes me smile!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**First, I'd like to thank you for the lovely reviews, just like I always do. I'm going to do a mass reply to reviews instead of picking everyone out, because... well... I fucking have the flu and so I'm grumpy... so there!**

**Okay... where to start... **

**Glad I'm feeding your Kaomi addiction, since I'm out of work for the next 5 days, I'm hoping to get another chapter up in that time... hopefully that's soon enough! **

**Ah, separate rooms... we shall see how long that lasts... maybe even find out a bit in this chapter! :)**

**Yeah, I do think that Naoms was being a bit presumptuous about moving in with Katie, but did you SEE (read) Katie's reaction? She was excited as all fuck! We'll see what happens when the rest of the Fitch family finds out soon... but it's at least a few chapters away (or such is the plan right now!)**

**I can't really tell you who will crack first... or if either of them will crack at all. This confusing whirlwind of a 'relationship' is actually entertaining me to write. Not that it won't eventually come to a head, but... well... you'll have to stay addicted and read on, babes!**

**I think that sums up replies for all of them.**

**This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine... hopefully there aren't too many though!**

**Feel free to leave a review... they are love!  
**

xxxxx

I check the clock, 9.11, and I decide I better get up if I'm going to pick up Katie on time. My azure blues look around the room, looking at the six rather large boxes I packed last night. I have to admit I'm proud of myself for getting anything done in the first place. DVD's and music have been dusted and packed, along with my small collection of books. I cleaned out most of my drawers, at least the ones with clothes in them (which include my bras, socks, and knickers). My wardrobe (mostly) still hangs in my closet. I decided last night that I wasn't going to bring a lot of little trinkets and things, although I did pack my (vast) shot glass collection. I don't think Katie is even aware of it, it's not like they were all on display or anything. Most of them resided in a drawer while there were a few peppered around my room. Well, all of them are coming with me. I always try to get one, no matter where I go, and when others travel, they know to bring me back one as a souvenir.

As I get up from the bed in just my knickers, stretching to get my muscles and bones warm and moving, hearing a few pops and cracks in the process. I open the box holding my underclothing, realizing I didn't have any to wear for today. Of course the lingerie that Katie gave me was sat on top. I can't help but bite my lip, seriously considering wearing the red silky set. Before I can really think otherwise, my hand reaches in and pulls out the red g-string and push up set. A sigh slips through my lips and I make my way to the shower and get inside.

I know I don't have a lot of time to relax in the shower, but I make sure I'm properly shaved and clean every single inch of my skin, and run my hands over my body. My lips start to curl at the very tips, my wet peroxide head shaking from side to side. I'm being pathetic, I know. It shouldn't be a priority to make sure I'm all set for anything when I know that nothing will happen.

I can't help but check out the way the lingerie is painted to my body in the mirror. My body turns around a couple times and I nod in satisfaction, wondering how exactly the Fitch twin knew my size and everything. Was she just that good, or had she been checking me out long enough to be able to guess my size? "Get real…" I say to the mirror as I turn to walk back to my bedroom.

9.53. I don't know where all the time went, but I'm now rushing to find a suitable outfit to pick up Katie in. I've tried on at least 4 different outfits, but none seem to show myself off in a way that I think Katie would appreciate, even if it isn't in the way I hope it would be. I settle on a short charcoal skirt that comes about to mid-thigh and a semi-see-through black top. The bright red of the silky bra underneath could be seen, both through the actual fabric and also poking between the deep v-neck. "Shit…" I curse. Of course I don't really have any shoes to go with this, except for some black pumps, which I'll have to take off to drive. I grab up the heels and run downstairs, kissing my mum on the cheek, grabbing my purse and keys, and heading out the door. Before I get to the car, I realize I forgot to put perfume on. My legs take me back inside, up the stairs to my bedroom where I shower myself with a few pumps and head back out. I glance at the clock by the door, 10.02, and rush to the car.

It usually takes me around fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the station, but I made it there in ten. I park the car and make my way (after slipping the heels on) to where I could see Katie get off the train. It pulls up and I wait someone impatiently, to get a glimpse of the older Fitch twin. My heart is pounding in my chest as I wait and soon I can see a short burgundy haired girl stepping onto the landing.

I'm sure the smile on my face looks rather comical, like those ones in the cartoons that start and end way outside of the character's actual face. Somehow I manage to not run to her, and instead I walk, my hips moving slightly from side to side with each click of my heels. I'm halfway there before she catches sight of me, and I watch as she does a double take. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was perving on me, but I know her, she's looking at my outfit, appreciating it, just like I knew she would.

"Naoms… babes… you look fucking fantastic!" she exclaims as she wraps her arms around my neck, placing a kiss on my cheek. I hug her and do the same, and as I brush my lips along her cheek, I catch the sweet scent of her perfume. It reminds me of the night she kicked out wanker boy and told me she'd have to use me instead of him. I quickly pull myself back only to find her gaze lasered in on my cleavage.

"See something you like?" I jest, and her chocolate brown orbs flit up to my eyes. She's smiling, but there's a hint of something else that I can't quite read.

"I'm really starting to rub off on you…" She says as she hands me her bag and starts to walk off, "… I'm almost ready to say, 'fuck the packing, let's go to a club'!" she chuckles. I laugh with her, though I have to admit that I'd much rather get trashed and dance with Katie than pack to move. Then again, once I live there we can do that as often as we deem necessary.

We get back to mine and she gives Gina a long hug and kiss on the cheek. Of course my cow of a mother decides she wants to have a conversation with the Fitch, and offers her a cuppa. Katie graciously accepts and they take a seat at the table. I bring Katie's bag upstairs and start to clean up the outfits I considered unworthy. They get shoved into the closest box, along with a few other clothes and I'm just sealing it up when she walks in the door. I turn toward her and she closes the door behind her, surveying the scene that is my bedroom. Her eyes stop on me and I struggle to think of anything to say.

"You're wearing the bra I gave you," she states as she walks closer. I look down at my chest, though I'm not sure why, I know exactly what bra I've got on. I find myself on my feet and she stops right in front of me. I feel her hands on the outside of my thighs, pulling up my skirt. I should push it down, I should jump away and ask her what the fuck she's doing, but I don't. I stand there. "Tell me you're wearing the set," she explains, her voice a bit more husky than usual as she lifts up the sides and slips her thumbs into the thin red strip of material hugging my hips. Heat is radiating through my body, rippling through my veins at an uncomfortable speed.

"Yes," I respond, though now that she's seen and felt them, she didn't really need a reply.

She drops my skirt back down then and turns around to the already packed boxes. "So, what else do we need to pack?" I have to admit I'm thankful for the change of subject, but it doesn't do anything for the lava running rampant in my form. I can still feel her fingertips hooking into my knickers, and in my mind she pulls them down, in my mind she reaches between my thighs, in my mind…

Fuck!

"Just my clothes," I reply after way too long of a wait. "I got everything else done last night."

Her eyes look around the room at the items set about my room, and she moves over to my mirror, "You don't want to bring any of this?" She picks up a picture and shows it to me. It's when I was younger, with my mum at some faire she brought me too, a circus, now that I think about it. The reason I like the picture is if you look in the background, you can see the silhouette of the two girls on the doubles trapeze. I remember they were amazing, so sensual and strong. I really should have realized then that I fancied girls… I really did have a thing just watching them… who cares that I was only seven years old. "You love this picture," she says softly. My eyes turn up to look at her. How did she know I enjoyed that picture so much? It wasn't as if I ever said anything. She must have caught my questioning facial expression when she explains, "You look at it a lot."

"Oh." I didn't realize I looked at it all that often. I mean, it is sat by my mirror, so I probably look at it without even recognizing I'm doing so. "No, I've got what I need, except for my clothes."

Katie dutifully starts to remove the clothes from my closet, folding them all perfectly before making piles. I decide not to invade, sure that the Fitch twin has her own plan that I would only interfere with.

It takes only a few hours to get everything into boxes and pack it into my car.

"See, I told you I'm the best," she smiles at me and I can't help but put my arm around her shoulders in a sort of side hug. It was safer this way, then having her pressed against me, less area for my hands to wander along, less of a chance that I'd be caught.

xxxxx

By the time we say goodbye to my mum, with promises of visiting at least once a month, and enjoy some biscuits and tea, the sun is starting to set. When we get to hers, well, ours we're both so exhausted that we decide to bring in the boxes but vow to unpack them the next day. It is actually Katie to mentions that we've done quite enough for one day and that we should celebrate with a bottle of wine and some leftover pasta.

One bottle soon turns to two, and after the second bottle it changes to Spiced Rum. I'm not sure when Katie started drinking rum, but her mix with orange juice, pineapple juice, and some amaretto (with a sprits of lemon) is absolutely delightful.

I know I'm well beyond being fuzzy, and I'm finding myself giggling on the leather sofa with Katie leaning into my side. I'm not sure what we're even laughing about anymore, but I think we're to the point where neither of us remembers and it's just more entertaining to laugh at the other's inability to stop laughing. It's a vicious cycle, really.

"I put clean sheets on your bed," Katie slurs, "not that the others were dirty, but they have been sitting there for like, ever, and I wanted you to have clean ones."

I don't know why this is both funny and painful at the same time. What did I expect? Obviously I couldn't have expected to sleep in her bed now that I actually had a room to call my own. "Thanks," I mutter out. I really should sound more grateful, but I just didn't want to spend the night in the room across from the hall, when I really wanted to be in Katie's bed, curled around her sleeping body. Safe to say my giggling fit stopped, and hers did soon after. "I should get to bed," I find myself saying as I stand up.

Her hand is grabbing mine before I even take one step toward my bedroom, "Why? It's still early!" Her lisp is cute normally, but when she's knocked back a few (or a lot!) it's even more pronounced.

"Have a lot to unpack tomorrow, and we both could use a good night's sleep," I say, my eyes staring down at her hand, and just as quickly as it appeared, it's gone. I feel the loss immediately, but I don't reach back, I can't.

Before I know it I'm curled up in my new bed, my eyes looking up blankly into the darkness. Katie's moving around outside my nearly closed door that's letting a sliver of light through against the far wall. I see her shadow move back and forth, blocking the light as she walks by. I try to sleep. With all the alcohol I consumed, I assumed it would be easy, but I can't help the nagging feeling that I'm in the wrong room, in the wrong bed. A curse slips from my lips and I shake my head to try to clear it. It doesn't work, not really, though I try to think of anything not Fitch related, and after quite a long while, after Katie's settled into her own bed with the lights off, I fall into an uncomfortable and unsatisfying slumber.

xxxxx

The first thing I'm aware of when my brain starts to wake is the warm feeling behind me. I know I've not moved from the position I was laid in last night. My body turns around to see that Katie's pillow is next to me, but the girl is nowhere to be found. Well, I thought she was nowhere to be found. The door opens and a tip-toeing Katie Fitch makes her way into my room and I realize that the bed was warm behind me because she only recently vacated it. She kneels down and opens the first box silently, careful not to make noise that may wake me. I watch her as she starts to pick out the clothes and put them in the closet. I notice that she's putting them in some kind of order, though I can't really figure out what order that is right now.

It isn't until she's finished two boxes and she's leaning down to open the third that I realize the order. On the left side of the closet it's all tops and shirts, starting from red, then orange, green, blue, purple, followed by white, gray, and black (No, I don't own any yellow tops anymore, Katie told me they clash with my hair and that if I'm going to continue being a bottle blond, that I need to eradicate yellow from my wardrobe altogether, of course I listened). On the right side all my skirts, pants, shorts, and dresses have been put into similar order, though if I hadn't of seen the first side, I wouldn't recognize that it was rainbow coloured at all simply because I'm missing so many colours from it.

I watch as she hesitates, looking from the box labeled 'DVD's and Music' to the one labeled 'unmentionables'. The decision doesn't take her long before she's lifted the box full of my knickers, bras, socks, and other small clothing items, and kneels by the dresser. She pulls open the drawers and starts to take out each article, folding them, folding my knickers, before putting them softly down into their new home. She's being so gentle with them, as if they'd break. I can see the profile of her face, her lips curl up as she pulls out the garter set she got for me. Chocolate browns flick over to me and I'm too slow to even try to close my eyes. I've been caught. "How long have you been watching me?" her voice whispers gruffly.

Should I tease her? Should I be honest and just tell her? Shit. Now I know I'm taking way too long to respond, "Um, long enough to know that my wardrobe is rainbow coloured," I smile at her as I sit up, holding the duvet over me. It's then that I realize that I somehow got undressed last night, though I'm not sure how. I only have the g-string and the matching silk bra on. My body shutters at the thought of the burgundy haired girl curled up to my nearly naked ass. I wish I would have been awake for that.

"And you didn't think to help?" she quips back at me. I laugh and push the blanket off me and stand up. It's then that her eyes drag down my body, and I see her bite her bottom lip for a moment before she returns her attention to the garter in her hands, "When are you going to wear this for me?"

My eyebrows lift… 'for her'? "When do you want me to wear it?" I say, a dip evident in my voice.

She stands, tossing the full set of lingerie at me, "Tonight, we're going out, and I want you wearing that." Her arms cross in a way that tells me that it isn't up for discussion.

I smirk over to her and catch the underclothes, this is rather interesting. Since when did Katie demand that I wear certain items UNDER my clothes? Sure, she and her brilliant fashion sense have helped make previous outfits to become winners, but she's never really cared what was underneath. "So do I get to pick out what you wear then? No reservations?" I have to milk this for all its worth. If she's going to pick out what I wear, then I should get to return the favour. I watch as she shifts all her weight to one foot and she scoffs at me, which only makes my smirk grow larger.

"You are not picking out my outfit. I'm sorry. I know you've dramatically improved, but…"

"I wasn't talking about your outfit… I was talking about what you're wearing underneath," I interrupt her.

She thinks about it for a bit before she nods her head. "I suppose that's only fair," she concedes with a shrug of her shoulders. I honestly don't know how to reply, I didn't expect for her to agree, I expected her to tell me nevermind about her choosing mine. She turns around and bends forward, and I can't help but … is she … I walk over to her and pull up her large sleeping shirt to reveal a red, silk, g-string. She slaps at my arm, turning around with fury in her eyes, "What the actual fuck, you perv!"

I'm stuttering and mumbling, and of course nothing that comes out is making any sense until, "... matching?"

"Did you think that I'd only get that set for you? It's not like I expected for us to accidentally wear them on the same day… and furthermore to KNOW we're both wearing it," she storms out of the room and I'm left a bit flabbergasted. It's not like I expected that at all. Maybe it means nothing. She's right, it's not like we planned on wearing them together. It was just happenstance, totally random. It makes me wonder if she has a garter set similar to mine as well. I couldn't see her getting the sky blue and black like she got me, maybe black with red, or purple.

Great, now my mind is stuck on the luscious body of Katie Fucking Fitch covered with skimpy, sexy lingerie. It doesn't stop there though, my mind is slowly undressing her, touching every part of her body, kissing all the skin available, and then I taste her… like _really_ taste her. I feel the thin strip of material between my legs flood with my desire and I curse at myself, finding an oversized shirt, slipping it on, and heading across the hall.

"Look, I'm sorry," I mutter as I open the door to see her tidying up her room. "Wear whatever you want for tonight, yeah? I'll just be in my room unpacking the rest of my things." I pause as I turn around, "Thanks, by the way, for everything," I move solemnly back across the room, closing the door to my room behind me. The first thing I set up is my small Ipod dock, plugging it into the wall and putting my Ipod on shuffle. The first song that plays is Ellie Goulding's "Starry Eyed". I sigh a bit to myself and let the music filter into my ears and along my veins. I find my body starting to move to the beat, and I end up singing some of the lyrics.

"_So we burst into colours, colours and carousels. Fall head first, like paper planes and playground games. Next thing, we're touching. You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning…"_

I turn away from the music and I see Katie standing there, hand still on the door handle, eyes honed in on me. Since when could she sneak around like Effy, like she just appeared out of nowhere? "Jesus…" I say as my hand flies up to my chest, "… the fuck are you doing?"

She walks toward me, and I should have noticed that she removed the shirt that she had on, but I was too surprised to have noticed that she was clad in the matching red lingerie set that I have on under my shirt. I swallow a lump in my throat and a spark emanates from her into my body… like lightning. Her arms come up around my neck and she presses her body into mine. I'm diffident to do the same but when she doesn't instantly let go, I let my arms slide around her naked torso until my hands set at the base of her spine, my fingertips brushing against the top of her g-string. "I'm sorry," she whispers into my skin. I can't help but tremble as her lips press against the supple skin of my neck. I'm positive she's lingering there for much longer than is socially acceptable for two friends to be hugging, but I don't push her away. I relish the feeling of her in my arms too much to do so.

"It's fine, love…" my body tenses after I whisper this to her. I don't think I've ever used that term with her, and I didn't mean for it to come out. I mean, it shouldn't matter, right? Her dad uses that term all the time, and so does my mum. Her hands slide down from my neck, along my sides, to slip around my middle. I can only guess that it's more comfortable this way for her. We're still holding on to each other when her hands slip under my shirt and she pulls me closer, one arm moving across my lower back while the other grasps at my back along my spine. I move my own arms up her back to wrap around her shoulders.

As if she realizes what she was doing, she pulls away, "I've got some things to do today, but we're still on for tonight. Pick out what you want me to wear, because I still want you in that set." She lifts her eyebrows at me and both of us start laughing. She offers me a waive and goes to walk out as the song changes to Britney Spears' song _'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know'_. My eyes flick to my Ipod, since when do I have any Britney anywhere. "Oh…" Katie calls to me with a smirk as she closes the door, "… I added some music to your Ipod."

I laugh, what else can I possibly do? She's taking over my life, and my music. I don't change it though, I listen to it, laughing at the lyrics, but somehow enjoying it. I won't admit that to anyone though, not even Katie.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**See what happens when I'm sick? I update quicker. I would have had this done sooner, but I was working on a piece for the Little Bang over on LJ. I'm not sure why I was in such a rush for it... but it's done now! So now it will sit until it's needed. *shrugs* I'll eventually post it on here, but I'm not trying to break the rules! I use the same username (reddawg82) on LJ, so if you have one... come find me there!**

**Anyway. Yes... to those of you who mentioned/asked about my sickness making it possible to update quicker. Such is the case, apparently since I think it's only been 3 days since my last update. So apparently, I'm glad I was able to be sick so you lot would be excited for something. Thank you for the well wishes though. I might actually try to get one more chapter done before I have to head back to work on Tuesday. No promises though.**

**I had quite a few new people sub/alert/review/fav me after the last chapter! Welcome to the party, and thank you! **

**If you ladies (and gents?) can tell... I'm a bit obsessed with lingerie (ever since KFF in that see-through teddy with bright pink knickers/bra in one of the earlier chapters)... mostly lingerie on Katie, but you know Katie wouldn't be with anyone who didn't have a stellar collection of their own!**

**LB... you went through a lot of the alphabet with that! I'm impressed!  
**

xxxxx

My eyes open and the sun's already starting to brighten up my drapes enough to give the room a bit of light. The first thing I do is check the other side of the bed… empty. I can't even describe how much that hurts me. I knew this would be how it is though, she's got her own room, and I have mine… no need to share. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes I decide that a trip to the loo is in order. I slink out of bed, my feet hit the floor with a soft thud, and I make my way to relieve myself. I'm still half asleep and nearly run into Katie as soon as I open the door, she hands me a cuppa and kisses me on the cheek, "Morning babes, I'm going out for coffee with Molly, I'll be back in time for lunch."

She's gone before I even have time to try to think of something to say. Molly. Why do I know that name? I search in my slightly hungover, tired brain for quite a while before it hits me. Molly, from the club last night. My jaw tightens and I go back to my bedroom. Where does she get off… I mean… Katie's mine. I remember the three of us dancing, laughing, chatting it up, but I don't ever remember the two having time to exchange numbers except… when I made a run to the toilets. Bitch. Anger starts to brew in my stomach. I take a sip of the heated drink in my hand to try to settle it, settle me, but it doesn't work like I had hoped.

I'm still dressed in last night's clothes. I didn't go all out, just some jeans and a band tee. I pull my clothes off and laugh at the lingerie I've got on. I look down at the black and light blue thong, bra, and garter set. Of course I ended up wearing it. I ended up finding out that Katie has one similar, though instead of light blue, she has one with red, one with purple, and even one with pink. I forget sometimes just how obsessive that girl is with anything that goes on her body.

I slip into a charcoal skirt, then put on a more low cut, and more revealing blue top. In my mind I know that Katie would at least slightly appreciate the fact that I tried to match blue and blue, even if they aren't exactly the same colour.

Time eludes me for the next half hour or so. I know I've been walking around the house doing absolutely nothing. My brain can't let go of the possibility of Katie out there flirting with some other girl, with Molly, with someone that isn't me. I'm out the door and walking, completely forgetting my keys on the table as I stride out. There are plenty of coffee shops around, but if I know Katie, and I do, she has this one place that she goes to whenever possible, and it happens to be only a couple blocks away.

Now I feel like a stalker. I'm across the street, looking into the window of the shop. Of course she's there and so is Molly. Her hair is jet black and it hangs around her mid back, and if I remember correctly, her eyes are just as blue as mine are. She's got on a short black, studded skirt and a black shirt with spikes around the collar, and tops it off with black boots. I can't see what Katie could fancy in her, if she does at all. Not that Molly's outfit looks bad, it just has no colour in it.

My blood runs cold when I watch Molly reach forward. She sets the obtrusive limb on top of Katie's hand. My eyes squint as another flash of rage moves through me. Katie starts to laugh, slipping her hand back as she raises both of them to cover her mouth as her head tilts back. If I listen carefully I swear I can hear her, that rich melodic sound. I smile, just for a moment before I look back. My girl has put her free hand in her lap and picks up her drink with the other. I can't help but smile at that.

I let my body relax and I pull out a pack of fags, puling one out and putting it between my lips. I've just flicked the lighter when I glance back up to see that Molly has moved her chair to sit next to Katie instead of across from her. Her arm is along the back of Katie's chair and they're looking at something that's sat on the table between them. I think I'm going to be sick.

I'm not quite sure how I ended up across the street, nor how I opened the door, but somehow that's exactly what happened. At least my brain didn't bring me straight over to the table, but I ended up at the counter with a girl about the age of 16 looking at me with an expression that says, 'what the fuck do you want to drink?' I clear my throat, "Iced Mocha, please." Her expression looks bored and uninterested and I hand her over a tenner and wait for my change and drink, keeping my back to Katie and Molly.

I can already feel Katie's eyes on me, and it makes me nervous. I end up dropping the notes that the counter-girl gave to me and I bend down to pick them up. My eyes glance over my shoulder to see that Katie's eyes are glued to my ass, and she's not paying any attention to whatever it is Molly is trying to say to her. My legs straighten back out and I pick up my iced drink and start to put a straw in it, "Are you spying on me?" I hear being whispered into my ear as I feel a hand on my hip, pushing me to turn around. I comply.

"No, just wanted an iced mocha," I say cooly, though I'm not sure how I actually pull that off. I take a sip and then offer it to the Fitch, "want some?"

I watch her lean forward, her lips wrap seductively around the straw, her eyes locking on with mine as she takes a short sip and pulls away. I can't help but let my eyes linger down her top as she stands back up. She takes my bicep in her hand, "Come, sit with us…" she pulls me toward the girl (who, might I add, looks completely furious that I showed up), "… you remember Molly, yeah babes?"

I smile to the girl, nodding my head, "Yeah, from last night. At the club," I respond to her before turning my azure gaze to lock with Molly's. She nods her head to me and Katie takes her seat, pulling me into the chair next to her. I lean back casually, crossing my leg in such a way that puts my foot right near Katie's legs under the small round table. I look out the window, spacing out (thinking of Katie, of course), when I feel something brush along my crossed leg. I glance down to see that Katie has done the same as I have, and the inside of our calves touch. After I look up from there, I catch a quick smirk from the Fitch twin before she focuses her attention back to Molly.

I'm trying to figure out what it is that the action might mean when I feel the toe of her heel brushing along the back of my leg. My body actually shivers, and I bring up my iced mocha to try to hide the fact that I just trembled… so I have something to blame my sudden movement on. I relax into the softness of her brushing along my calf, keeping my eyes out the window. That is, until I see Molly put her arm back around Katie, and this time, it isn't along the chair, it's actually around her shoulders. A grinding sound goes off when my teeth press against themselves. It's a struggle to keep my gaze ahead when I'm concentrating on using my peripheral vision and the reflection in the window to see what's going on next.

The only thing that's keeping me from pouncing is the fact that Katie's foot is still absentmindedly brushing my leg. I could see Molly leaning in closer; my heart is starting to pound in my ears, my vision is starting to turn red. It's when she starts whispering something into Katie's ear that I stand up, my eyes dancing like blue fire around my pupils, "That's enough," I glare at Molly, who is smiling sweetly at me, as if she's some innocent. I can feel the Fitch twin looking at me, but I have tunnel vision, "lay off her, yeah?"

Molly straightens up, not removing her arm from around the burgundy haired girl, "Didn't think you two were together…"

"She's straight," I state, knowing the other option, the other admission, is just out of the question.

The blue eyed, raven haired girl looked from me over to Katie, asking with her eyes for an explanation. Katie shrugged Molly's arm off her shoulders, "I am," she said simply.

"But, at the club…" Molly started.

Katie chuckled, "What about it? We danced, we talked… you're a nice girl."

"What?" Molly exclaimed, "A nice girl? You can't be serious? You were flirting with me all fucking night…"

"While she was dancing in my arms," I note with a smirk on my lips. My eyes flit to Katie who just smiles sweetly at me.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Molly nearly shouts as she stands up, picking up her bag of tricks and heading toward the door. Watch out Southampton, hurricane Molly is coming your way!

Neither of us say goodbye to her, but we both watch as she storms out and off she goes down the street. I sit back down and take a much needed drink of my mocha and look back out the window. Less than ten seconds later I can hear the girl beside me chuckling, and it gets louder. I can't help but turn toward her and she has her eyes closed and her hands over her mouth. "Uh… you alright?"

"Check your phone you cow," she says as she laughs.

I feel like she must have an 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt on, with the arrow pointing at me. I pull out my phone that has an unread text message from Katie. I glance up to the girl before opening it.

**Help!**

I start to laugh. She sent it fifteen minutes ago, probably just as I was striding into the shop. Did Katie know I had followed her, was stalking her? "Good timing, I guess," I say to the twin as she stands back up, I follow her lead, "Home?" I inquire.

"Yeah babes, think I've broken my share of hearts today," she giggles as she slips her arm through mine, squeezing my bicep softly. "Thank you, for saving me."

I look down at her as we exit the shop, "Yeah, anytime," I say nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders.

xxxxx

We had barely been home for five minutes before I decide that a shower is in order. I head into my room and pick out some pyjama bottoms and a printed tee. I don't plan on going anywhere today, and so there's really no reason for me to get dressed properly. I turn out of my bedroom toward the shower room and nearly knock Katie over.

"I know you're not taking those off before I get to see them on you."

My head tilts to the side. I don't have the energy for this, I really don't. "I really want to take my shower…" I can't even complete my sentence before Katie's pushing me into the bathroom. She starts up the shower for me and turns, expectantly, toward me. "Um… right now?"

"Yeah babes, I wanna make sure they fit you. You don't want to be wearing lingerie that doesn't curve to your body."

"Fine," my voice comes out as irritated as I strip off my top then skirt. My hands go to my hips and all my weight is on one leg. I look to Katie's face, her lips slightly parted, her eyes running over my body. I turn around to give her a view from the back, looking over my shoulder as I do so. I hear her breath hitch and I complete the circle to face her once again. "Can I shower now? Or were you planning on joining me?" I reply in a snarky tone. My breath actually stops for a minute as her eyes catch mine. Why do I feel as if she's actually considering my offer? I swallow.

"You look… wow… Naoms…" she stammers and her lisp gets caught on my name, stopping her in my tracks. Before she can say anything else she turns and rushes out, closing the door softly behind her.

I growl a little in frustration. I don't think this shower is going to do anything for me now. Fucking Katie and her mind-fuck games.

Just… FUCK.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I know right... woo for being ill. Two updates in two days. Tell me I get some kind of kudos or something. Or if you can all just wish, pray, or chant (whatever tickles your fancy) for my throat to stop feeling like I'm swallowing razorblades... that would be amazing. Oh, and leave reviews. Okay, I don't think I'm getting too greedy by asking for that.  
**

**I do think a lot of you will be happy with this chapter, even if it isn't the longest ever. Well, its still a good length, but yeah... not as long as some of the past chapters.**

**Now I'm rambling. Just fucking enjoy!  
**

xxxxx

We've been snapping at each other for days. I don't know if there's a tension from both of us, or if it only stems from me. I'm frustrated, mentally, physically, emotionally… oh, and don't forget sexually. On the up side, there is a good thing about not having Katie in my bed… I can actually fuck myself senseless and get some form of release.

I'm actually doing just that. My fingers sliding through my drenched folds, sliding inside my heated cavern, while my other hand makes tantalizingly slow circles around my bundle of nerves. I've long since closed my eyes and my lip is caught between my teeth to hold back any noises I may decide to make. I had the presence of mind to turn on my ipod, so if I did let a moan slip that it would get drowned out by the music.

Lords of Acid comes on with their song titled, 'Stripper.'

Immediately my mind starts to create a scenario in which Katie is stripping for me. In my mind's eye she's coming toward me, already nearly naked. Her hips undulate to the beat. Fuck, she's sexy, and erotic, and I want my mouth on her… NOW. She dances on me, her body pressing into mine in all the right places, her hands on my tits, pinching my nipples through my top. She grinds into me and I moan… though I can't differentiate if it's just made in my head, or if I actually make a noise. No matter though, as long as she keeps touching me, this won't take long anyway.

She's just leaning down to kiss me, and my body's just about to tip over the edge, my fingers deep inside me…

"Heya babes, I…" Katie took this moment in time to come into my room, no knock, nothing.

My eyes flash open and I'm thankful then that I am at least under the duvet, but my orgasm didn't cease to happen. The view of Katie in the flesh pushes me over the edge. I can't stop it now, and even though I'm no longer moving my hands between my legs, my body shutters as it rips through my body. I press my head back into the pillow as the waves continue to move through my body, and I hope to be swallowed up by the bed in the process.

It doesn't happen.

I tilt my head back up and the Fitch is still standing there. I would have thought she would have ran out when she saw what she walked in on… she didn't, which I find peculiar in and of itself. My hands make their way from my pyjama bottoms and my legs fall straight from their bent position. I lean up on my elbows with my cheeks red, my eyes looking straight into the chocolate pools, voice raspy from my orgasm, "Yes…?" It's curt, after all, she did just walk in on me, knuckle deep inside myself.

"I um… I… just… uh…"

I watch as she continues to make unintelligible noises, but doesn't get anything out, not enough for me to even respond to. My eyebrows lift in question. She turns around after nodding to herself and walks out, leaving my door open. "Christ," I mutter to myself and fall back flat on my bed.

I don't come out of my room for another thirty minutes, and even then it's only to go to clean up in the bathroom. I splash water on my face after washing my hands, simply looking at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks are still pink and my eyes shining. It did feel good, even if it was a bit embarrassing. It's not like she doesn't touch herself.

Of course I start thinking about it in more detail. I should have stopped that line of though as it happened, but I didn't. I feel myself getting hot all over again. "Fucking ridiculous," I curse under my breath and walk out. Katie's door to her room is closed, which is odd, she almost always leaves it open, even at night.

The kitchen is my destination, but her door is where I stop. I'm hallucinating, I'm sure of it. I hear a deep low buzzing sound, but I can't be completely sure because it's muffled through the thick door. I stand in front of the entrance to her room, eyes glued to the wood as if I'm trying to see through it, perhaps I am. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear a soft moan. My hands clench into fists at my side as I stand there and listen. Pervy, I know.

Her moans are getting more frequent and louder, and I can't help but wonder what it is she's thinking about as she's doing herself. I can't help but be jealous of the vibrator that gets to touch her so intimately. I can't help but want to go in there, toss the toy to the side, and bury my face in her glorious wetness. A half muffled, "Fuck…" from the other side of the door is what spurs me to move, turning quickly and almost running to the kitchen. I don't want to hear her come, I mean, I want to, just not like this. I want to be the cause of her pleasure. I want to taste her, touch her, caress her skin, suck on her nipples… oh, Katie, you and your stunning breasts… and I want to hear my name on her lips as she falls into oblivion. Fuck, I'm wet again.

I don't realize it, but I have been standing in the kitchen, hand on the handle for a good five minutes, just lost. It isn't until Katie pops in and says, "Hey…" as she plants a kiss on my cheek and moves to the sink that I open it up.

"Feel better…"

Fuck… I didn't mean to say that. I can feel her eyes on the back of my head. Shit. That wasn't appropriate for me to say. My azure blues lead my head to turn around to see that, yes, she is looking at me. I smile and she chuckles, "Yes, actually, I feel quite a bit better… and I assume you do as well?"

I wasn't expecting that retort at all. "Obviously," I state dryly and turn back to the fridge. I'm just about to mention that we need to go shop for some food when the hairs on the back of my neck begin to tingle. I hear her voice in my ear from behind, but she's not touching me in any way, which is a bit maddening.

"I hope you were thinking of someone lovely… someone that's not my sister." It's sexual, and laced with eroticism, and I swear I'm two strokes away from coming again just from her voice.

"Definitely not your sister," I respond without thinking.

"Good," she whispers as she brushes by me into the living room.

It takes me a couple minutes and a full glass of juice to calm myself enough to join her in the other room. She's turned on some music and is relaxing on the sofa, legs curled underneath her. "We probably should go shopping, you know, if we want to eat anytime today." I try to make it light, but even it seems forced.

"Now?"

I shrug my shoulders as I sit on the other end of the couch, sipping at the pomegranate-cranberry, "Hopefully before our next meal, unless you want to do take away."

She giggles, "Could do take away Chinese anyway, I've been craving it for days… after shopping, of course."

I can't help but laugh myself and soon after we're headed out the door to do the food shop together.

xxxxx

I'm surprised that Katie let me go out in my pyjama bottoms and a hoodie. She changed into some jeans and a sweater set that accentuates her curves. My job… trolley pusher. Every once in a while I'll mention getting something different or a different brand that is more eco friendly. It's light, enjoyable.

What I don't understand… the touches.

They're not even really touches, not really… more like ghostly brushes… her fingertips across my arm, or my shoulders, or along the small of my back as she walks around me. The way she'll grab my hand to point to something. I was already in a state before we left the house, and with all this physical contact, I'm liable to explode any minute now.

My breath defies me as it hitches as she sets her hand on my lower back, fingers tracing mindlessly, and even through the thick hoodie she's sending fire through my veins. She was looking at the tinned soup before her gaze turned to look at me, noticing my lack of oxygen. "Alright?" she asked, her fingers not stopping one bit. I do a quarter turn to face her, and her hand drags along my body to be sat at my hip. It doesn't just sit there though, it squeezes into me. I'm sure, if she looked, she could see my heart pounding along my pulse point in my neck, or maybe she can just hear it cracking into my ribs.

I clear my throat and take a step back, out of her reach. If I'd have been able to think this through a bit, I would have put the trolley between us so she couldn't just step back into me. Now her hands are sat on both hips, her chocolate orbs looking worriedly up into mine. I can't help but glance at her lips, then my gaze flashes back up to her eyes, then back down. Fuck… I'm losing my resolve, she needs to back up and give me space. She needs to… fuck, she's wearing that fruity flavoured lipbalm that I told her I enjoyed the smell (and taste) of.

I swallow and try to step back, but I can't move back in the aisle any further because of the shelves. She takes my hands and sets them on her hips. Her own hands start to slide up my arms around my neck. I can't take it anymore. I can't. She's going to hate me.

My fingers grasp at her hips and I push her backward as my lips find hers. Her arms leave from around my neck as she reaches back, hitting several tins off the shelf and they fall to the floor. She doesn't resist, but she's not really participating either. I pull back enough to soften the pressure on her mouth and she seems to relax into it, her hands moving back into my peroxide locks, pulling me closer.

I tell her everything, just in that kiss, my love, my devotion, my passion that are all for her. My hands slip under her shirt, one moving to her lower back while the other moves over the swell of her hip, tickling the skin stretched tight over the bone there. Katie's lips are moving softly against mine. I don't try to deepen it; I'm scared shitless as it is without trying to push it further. To say that she takes my breath away would need to be taken rather literally right about now and soon both of us pull away, blue and brown swirling together as we take in deep gulps of oxygen into our lungs.

I go to say something, I'm not quite sure what it was I could have possibly said, but it didn't matter when her fingertips lifted to stop me, brushing over my lips like a cool autumn breeze. "Don't…" she whispers her request and I kiss her fingertips before backing up. I can't help but lick my lips, tasting her on them, and I catch her doing the same. I manage a small smile as I look up at her and it's suddenly as if she realizes where we are, her eyes darting in either direction, blushing when she catching a few teen boys with their gobs open wide and eyes nearly popping from their heads. She blushes and then looks at me for a minute. I can't read her expression, but she walks to the front of the trolley, pulling it forward, encouraging me to follow. My eyes perv shamelessly down her ass and I give the boys a wink as we walk by them. They'll definitely have some wanking material for later.

The rest of our shopping trip goes without any problems, but we also don't mention the fact that I pushed her up against the shelves and kissed her either. I don't know if I should broach the subject, or let her bring it up. We stop by and pick up our Chinese take away and she dishes up our plates while I put the food away.

The popping sound of a bottle being de-corked makes me jump slightly and I've just put the last piece of food away as I turn around to see her pouring some white wine in a glass. I didn't even realize we had anything other than red wine in the whole house. Katie takes pleasure in the more bold taste that comes with the darker wines. I pick up the bottle as she sets it down, 'Blossom Hill Californian White Wine' it says on the label. "Didn't know you liked white wine…" I mention as I move to the table where she's sat our plates up and the glasses, and I set the bottle down so either of us can refill if we'd like.

"I don't, usually, but I do like this one, and I figured you would too… since you prefer white and all," she smiles over to me.

This is just too weird. I think I liked it better before I kissed her, sure it was frustrating as all fuck, but I just don't know how to handle her if she doesn't… I mean… fuck… I think I just changed everything. Our whole dynamic feels different. Maybe I'm just freaking out. Shit, she expects a response. "Yeah…" I choke out. Clever response, Campbell, really fucking brilliant.

We make it through dinner, and end up finishing the bottle between us. The conversation is pleasant, but it still feels strange. It isn't until we decide to go to bed that I feel my anxiety rise. Am I expected to… I mean… do I kiss her good night? Do I offer for her to sleep in mine? Do I just walk into hers? Fuck. It was never this complicated with…

My mind goes blank as she leans up and places a lingering kiss at the corner of my lips. I see her cheeks flush as she turns to go into her bedroom, "See you tomorrow," she says as she disappears into her bedroom. I smile. Maybe things won't be so awkward after all.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I know it's taken me a while to update since my little spree whilst I was ill. I do have a valid excuse though, I've been working on my Big Bang entree for LJ. **

**I'm not going to reply to all the reviews like usual, I figure you lot would rather me just get on with the story! I do love the reviews and alerts though! Absolutely make my day!**

**Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

xxxxx

Sleep didn't come easy for me after the seemingly innocent kiss to the corner of my lips, given to me by none other than the fabulous Katie Fucking Fitch. Even now, three days later, I still feel the burning feeling of my lips against hers whilst we shopped for groceries, her skin under my fingertips, her body pushed up against mine. I really need to get out, I need to go to a club, get fucked up, and no, I won't be bringing Katie with me.

Then again, she informed me yesterday that she'd be going out with some of her other friends to a bar tonight… a straight bar. I declined her invitation to go with. I have no want or need to see her being felt up by some greasy bloke trying to get in her pants. If she didn't already know my feelings for her, she would definitely know when I would sock the wanker in the face, maybe a few times, actually. In fact, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stand it knowing that other people will be dancing with her, on her, touching her without me there to stand watch and protect her.

Right.

Protect her.

That's my plan and my excuse.

However I am still not going to go with her.

I can't, you see, I would plainly tell her, show her, just how much she means to me.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she says to me as she's about to head out the door with her friends, who are waiting patiently to exit. I shake my head, a fake smile pressed on my face. I'm sure that Katie can read straight through it, but I don't really have any other choice, do I? Okay, so I do have other choices, like going with her, for fucks sake, but I can't. Her hand brushes my cheek, "you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I may go out as well, you know, get me out there and all." I see her eyes blaze for the quickest of moments before she masks it. The girls stood at the door don't see it, and her hand drops to her side before she spins around on her 4" stilettos. Her heels click so loudly that I wonder if I'll ever hear anything ever again. Maybe I don't want to.

Her body twirls back to look at me. "Have a good night," she says a curl to her lips and a devious look in her chocolate orbs. I try to decipher the look, and try to say something back, but before I can conjure up something cunning enough to say, she's exited the front door.

"Shit," I say to myself. "Well, time for me to go out and have fun."

xxxxx

She's nice, don't get me wrong. Her hair is wrong though, it's dirty blond. So are her eyes (green), and lips, and as my hands roam over her body, and hers over mine… those are wrong too. I can feel the differences everywhere, yet I can't help myself in needing to feel something… something that's not belonging to the older Fitch twin. "Let's get out of here," the random whispers in my ear and I find myself nodding my head. Her hand slips into mine, it's wrong. It's all wrong.

I'm too fucked to fight it, and before I know it we're walking back to mine, well, to mine and Katie's. I feel nervous and I'm shaking as I finally get the key in the lock and open the door. She giggles as we walk in, pushing me up against the wall.

Her lips are hot and wet against mine, seeking and searching for something that I just can't give her. Her hands slip under my blouse, sliding along my skin, up my back, unhooking my bra. I don't resist her; in fact, I push her toward my room, backing her up step by step as our lips feverously entangle throughout the heated caverns of our mouths.

As we pass over the threshold I pause. This isn't right; I don't want this girl… I want Katie. I want her now; I want her skin under my fingertips and my lips. I want to taste her everywhere. I want to be inside her, feeling her from the inside out.

The girl is pulling me further inside my room, her foot kicking the door closed behind us. Her lips are on mine again, she doesn't taste right. I don't taste Katie's fruity gloss against my lips and tongue. I'm fucked up though, but I know that it's not her; it's not the woman I love.

She pushes me onto my bed, her body mounting my own, her hands pulling my shirt and unhooked bra off. I can hear the front door opening, followed by the distinctive sound of Katie giggling. I can hear a deep male voice and I freeze, and when I say freeze, I'm talking about not being able to move. Although I can't hear exactly what they're saying, I can hear them moving toward Katie's room. I push the girl off me and slide to the other side of the bed, until I'm rolling my legs off to sit on the side of the bed.

I'm listening, then, as I hear Katie's door click close.

"You love her, don't you?"

I hear the question coming from behind me, my head hangs down. "I'm sorry?" I whisper in response. I know exactly what she said, I'm not deaf, I just couldn't think of an intelligent response, or a lie, quick enough. I take a few deep breaths.

"The girl you were dancing with, at the club the other night, the shorter girl, with brunette hair. You two were both dancing with Molly." My head turns around, my eyes narrowing at the girl in the darkness. I don't respond though. I'm half paying attention to the sounds, moans and groans, coming from the bedroom across the hall.

"Is it that obvious?" I whisper softly, my eyes and face relaxing to look defeated rather than angry. I hear her chuckle rumbling before I see the physical smile on her face. She nods in response to my question, of course she does.

"How could you tell?" It's something I need to know. Something that could help me be less obvious as to the oh-so-obvious feelings I have for her, the love, the devotion. I look pleadingly into her eyes, begging for her to answer me.

She laughs again, and it makes me realize that I don't even know this girl's name and I'm asking her to help me. "Well, the way you look at her, for one, and for two the way you touch her, the way you let her touch you…"

"The way I… wait… what? The way I let her touch me?" I ask insistently.

The girl looks confused. She starts to speak slowly, as if she's speaking to a small child, "She always had some kind of contact with you, even if she wasn't actively dancing with you, she would still have your hand in hers, or a hand on your arm, or even a finger hooked through the loop of your jeans," she explained, "but you weren't so willing to be touched by Molly."

"Were you stalking me or something?" I quip.

"No, not you… Molly was my girlfriend, well, is my ex girlfriend now. I keep an eye on her. I know it's bad, but I can't not, you know? I still love her." I watch as her shoulders shrug, which makes me feel slightly better that it wasn't Katie or me that she was watching, at least it wasn't her first intension. "I couldn't help notice how you and…"

She was searching for a name, "Katie," I say softly.

"Right… how you and Katie were moving around each other, into each other, and then comparing it to how you were with Molly. It was like night and day, really. When Molly tried to back into you, you'd put your hands on her hips, but you'd also take a step back, which wasn't so when Katie would do the same thing. Your hands would move over her… her stomach, hips, back, up her sides, and you'd tease the underside of her breasts, your lips would be near her neck, and your body was pressed so tightly against her that I had assumed you were getting either other hot for later." She paused. "Even whilst dancing with me it wasn't like I had watched you with Katie." I hear another moan coming from Katie's room and my eyes close in pain. It should be me with her. "Have you told her?"

"No," I reply dejectedly, trying to block out any and everything coming from that other bedroom.

She moves on the bed toward me and gives me a hug. It feels nice, like she's comforting me and no longer trying to shag my brains out. I kind of fell out of the mood anyway, so it's good that we're on the same page, well, kind of. "You should just tell her."

"I can't. I can't lose her," I whisper as I pull back. I stand up quickly and take a few steps toward the door, "do you want something to drink?" I ask. She nods her head and I smile, walking from the room.

I don't go straight to the kitchen; I take a stop in the bathroom to think for a minute. I know I'll have to walk by Katie's room and I'm hoping I won't hear her fucking that tosspot she brought home. I know, I'm a bit of a hypocrite, I did bring my own girl home to shag, but even then I knew it wouldn't really happen.

Fifteen minutes has gone by and I finally go out toward the kitchen. The Fitch twin's room sounds silent, so he must not have lasted very long. I wonder briefly if she kicked him out after he was finished (because I knew she hadn't), or if he was still laid out beside her. I struggle to clear that line of thought as I go to the kitchen, grabbing juice, vodka, and two glasses to bring back to my room. The items sit on the counter and I lean back against the refrigerator with my arms crossed under my breasts, my head tapping softly against the appliance.

I can feel a gaze on me before I open my eyes and look over to see that Katie is standing there in a little camisole and knickers, staring at my topless form. Quickly I move my hands to cover my tits. I'm sure a look of pain and confusion is written clearly across my face. For a moment I think I see a flash of anger and jealousy cross the twin's face, but with the dull lighting it's a bit difficult to discern.

"Got a girl in your room then?" She asks, and I can't tell what the tone in her voice is telling me.

"Got a bloke in yours?" I snap back at her.

"No, actually, I don't," she quips. Shit, I know I heard her bring him in. I wasn't delirious or anything, and as much alcohol I've had, it hasn't been enough for me to completely create another person's voice and laughter in my head. "I just wasn't in the mood," she explains.

"Me neither," I mumble to myself, because I wasn't in the mood.

Katie doesn't respond to my muttered response, but she walks up to me, stopping directly in front of me before walking around me, her hand sliding along my bare abdomen, just above my jeans. My body shutters visibly and my breathing stops for a good thirty seconds. "I want to meet her."

Of all the responses, that was not one that I would have imagined. Before I could even respond she stalks off toward my room, I take two steps after her, and then turn around to pick up the items for drinks, rushing after her with both arms full. I round the corner just in time to see Katie burst into my room.

"Hey, I'm Katie," I hear the Fitch twin introduce herself. I walk into the room, a sheepish look on my face. I glance up to see that the girl is sat in her knickers and nothing else. Katie doesn't seem effected by the fact that she's nearly naked, but then again, neither does the girl in my bed.

"Amber," she says with a smile (shit, so THAT's her name), her eyes flicking over to me as I attempt to set down the bottles and glasses, "pleased to meet you. Naomi has said so many lovely things about you." I don't make eye contact. It's already awkward enough for me without having someone looking at me, and the fact that she just ousted me is not making me feel any more comfortable.

I plop down on my bed, covering my breasts with my arms, a bit of a distance from Amber. Katie goes over and takes a long pull of vodka straight from the bottle. She was already a bit drunk, I could tell when we were in the kitchen, but if she drinks much more she's liable to get sick. That would be one for the record books though.

"What is it that she's said?" Katie inquires as she passes me the bottle and I obediently take a mouthful myself, swallowing the burning liquid quickly. My head twists over to look at Amber, my eyes pleading with her not to say anything.

"All good things, I can assure you," Amber chuckles, not even looking at me at all, but she's moving closer to me in the process. My eyes flick back to Katie who I thought would still be looking at Amber, but she wasn't. Her eyes were glued to my partially exposed body. My mouth drops open, though I'm unable to say anything.

I didn't notice until now, but when Amber moved closer, so did Katie. I feel a bit claustrophobic now with both of them closing in on me. I don't say anything though. I don't have anything that I can possibly say to make this less strange.

I feel a hand on my left shoulder, soft and gentle, and I look up to the not-so offender, Katie. Moments later I feel a slip of a finger down my right bicep… Amber. I get the feeling that this has become some kind of competition between them. My cerulean gaze moves from one girl to the other, but neither are looking at me, they're staring at each other.

Amber's touch moves to my abdomen, which earlier she had done with (almost) no problem or complaint from me. Now, however, it feels foreign and unwelcome. The girl at my right leans into me, her breasts brushing my arm as she whispers in my ear in such a way that Katie would never be able to hear, "She wants you." My body shivers, not because of her heated breathe on my skin, or the touch that is steadily moving up to pull my arms away from covering my breasts, but because of the words she spoke.

I glance up to Katie, whose eyes are on fire, black fire. I've never really seen that look on her face, but it turns me on. Katie's hand moves from my shoulder up the nape of my neck, sliding under my blond tresses. My eyes have since closed, unable to take in anything that is going on. It just seems so wrong, what is going on, but I'm powerless to stop it as well.

My hands fall from my chest and Amber's cool hand moves around my breast, except for the one place that would send me into a frenzy. I hear a growl and my hair is pulled back, my eyes flashing up to the Fitch twin who is glaring at the hand on my tit. It almost looks possessive, as if Amber is touching goods that belong to her. In honesty, they do, they have, for quite a while now. My gaze stays on Katie who's now licking her lips and I can feel my knickers get that much more sodden.

Amber squeezes my breast and in an instant the hand is being slapped away, not by me, but by Katie. I hear a laugh beside me, my eyes still watching the twin's reaction. I have to say that I'm rather surprised at how she's acting. I really shouldn't be, thinking back to the black knight, Elvis, and how she nearly ripped his berries off for dancing up on me and touching me in not very appropriate places. That was kind of a possessive way to react. This is the same sort of thing, though I think Amber might be doing it on purpose after the conversation we just had. In fact, I'm positive that she's acting like this to get a rise out of Katie.

It seems to be working.

The girl at my right leans in and starts peppering kisses down my neck, setting her hand on my thigh (yes, I still have my jeans on) for leverage. I don't tilt my head, but Katie grips the hair at the nape of my neck tighter.

It all happens so fast that I have really no idea how Amber went flying backward and Katie started standing between my legs, leaning down slightly to attack my lips. At first I was too stunned to kiss back. It wasn't until her tongue ran along my bottom lip that my body just went on instinct. I could feel a groan from Katie vibrating against my lips. Both her hands were in my hair, holding me to her, whilst my own were lying limply at my sides.

As quickly as it happened, it was over. The twin didn't pull away fully though, rather, she stared defiantly over to Amber, "She's mine," she growled.

"Funny, I was under the impression that you two weren't together," Amber countered.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**First, I know the lot of you didn't really like Amber. She does have a purpose, and I hope that maybe you'll see her in a different light than feeling up Naomi in front of Katie. **

**Loved ALL the reviews/alerts/favs... as always, they make my day. **

**I already have the next chapter mapped out in my head, but this was a good spot to stop so that you could have SOMETHING to go on. Ah yes, Kaomi fans, I'm trying to supply you with a fix for your addiction! Smoke it, snort it, inject it... whatever you please... but here's the next installment!**

**Feel free to leave a review, they make me smile**

xxxxx

"Funny, I was under the impression that you two weren't together," Amber countered.

I was both elated and scared shitless at what was transpiring in front of me. I wanted to know, wanted to hear what the twin's response is going to be. With Katie still stood between my legs with her fingers still in my blond tresses, and Amber standing up after being pushed off me… well… I was nervous they were going to have an actual physical row.

My body tries to push up into a standing position, but I find I can't with how tightly Katie has my hair in her fists. I look up to her and her eyes are burning holes through Amber's skin, I'm sure of it. The dirty-blond doesn't seem fazed at all by the look, not one bit; in fact she takes a step toward us. "We're not… that doesn't make her any more available to you," Katie quips.

Amber's eyebrows furrow when I look over to her, "If you're not together, than she is quite available, is she not? You know, single?"

Katie's eyes flashed in anger, and I could feel the rage all but coming off her in waves. "No… it doesn't," she growls, baring her teeth as if she were a lioness about to do battle. I suppose it's her way of trying to scare the other girl off, but Amber doesn't seem to get the message.

"You see, Katie, I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic. Whenever I see two people who are into each other, I do my best to try to make sure they end up together. I noticed you and Naomi dancing with Molly, who is, coincidentally, my ex. That's how I noticed the two of you in the first place."

"This is a nice story and all, but I honestly couldn't give a flying fuck…" Katie interrupts before she herself is interrupted by Amber.

"It's not really about my story though. It's about you and Naomi." I freeze, my eyes looking over to her, pleading for her not to go on with whatever it is that she may start to say. She's not looking at me though, and so I look up to Katie, whose eyes are still blazing with fury. "Perhaps this is a conversation I should have with you in private," Amber says, her voice still strong, but also soft as well.

I feel the Fitch twin's hands loosen in my hair, and as I continue to look at her, her face relaxes slightly. "Put some clothes on, slut, then meet me in the kitchen," her voice clearly displays her annoyance at the situation. Her laser brown orbs look down to me, and my breathing stops as she leans in to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to go get rid of her, stay here, yeah?" Her heated breath against my skin causes my body to shutter, and she presses a kiss to the thumping artery in my neck. She lingers there, and I know she can feel it pounding against her lips.

They exit, leaving me sat half naked in my room with a bottle of vodka and two glasses that will never be used. I take a long pull of the clear liquid, letting it slowly burn its way down into the pit of my stomach. I try to hear what they're saying through the wall, or even the closed door, but I can't seem to discern exactly what's being said… they're talking too softly.

To say I'm nervous is a bit of an understatement, I'm fucking terrified that Amber will let loose all the secrets that she knows from our brief conversation. I take another drink and flick my gaze over to my pack of smokes. Katie doesn't allow me to smoke in the house, so I'd have to exit the room to be able to benefit from the calming satisfaction of the nicotine… which is out of the question.

I pick up the pack anyway and twirl it around in my hands, trying to keep myself occupied. The door opens and Amber comes in. She's fully clothed, and I wonder only briefly how she managed to get dressed when I didn't even see her pick up her clothes. Katie follows her in, arms crossed under those delectable breasts of hers. My eyes look up to hers, but I can't seem to figure out what's going on in that pretty little head of hers.

No one's talking, which makes me feel even more awkward about them both being in my room. Amber walks up to me and places a kiss on my cheek and smiles, "Give me a call later if you want. You and Katie are both pretty amazing women." I don't know how to respond, so I simply nod as Amber lets herself out.

Katie and I are now both sat in the awkward silence between us. "I need a fag," I say as I stand up, forgetting that I'm still naked above the waist, and I walk toward Katie to leave out of my bedroom door. She's half blocking my way though, and so I have to turn sideways to sidestep beside her. I don't mean to, but with such a little space to fit through, my nipples brush by Katie's arm. She turns so quickly that I don't see or realize she has me pinned up against the door frame until I can smell the sweet mix of liquor and lip gloss as she breathes onto my lips. Her hands on my waist and the entire length of her body pressing against mine in all the right places. As if I wasn't wet from before, I definitely am now; my body is positively vibrating with unshed desire.

"I think I need one too," she whispers as she backs off me, grabbing my hand and walking to the back door. I follow her, feeling the electric shock that is our connected hands.

Once outside I realize just how cold it is, and my body shivers slightly. Even though I have jeans on, being completely topless in the cold causes my nipples to harden painfully, and as I look I can easily see Katie's through her thin, barely there top. She plucks the pack and lighter from my hand and goes about lighting one, I can only guess so we can share it. I want to ask her what it was that Amber said, but I almost don't want to know either.

"She said we have chemistry," Katie spoke softly after lighting the tip of the fag and exhaling out her first drag. I don't speak; I don't think I'm meant to. My arms come up to cover my chest, trying to get any amount of warmth that I can. The Fitch twin must notice this, or that's my only rational thought, when she slides up in front of me, putting her back to my front and leaning against me. As if on auto-pilot, my hands move around her waist, and unless I'm mistaken, she relaxes into it. She holds the smoke up over her shoulder and I go to move my right hand to take it from her, but before I can her left hand has grabbed mine to hold it in place, "I'll hold it," she states as an explanation, which leaves a question on the tip of my tongue that I won't ask.

I nod my head, not that she can see, but I do, and I lean forward to wrap my lips around the butt of the cigarette. Her fingers brush my lips as I take a long, deep drag in and let the smoke wisp from my lips. I can't help but smell her fingers, I know that's horrible, but I just had to know… It's only after I take another drag that I glance over to see that she's watching me, and I shyly look away, my head dipping until my chin is sat on her shoulder.

"I didn't realize…" she starts, but she stops suddenly, I don't push her, I don't have any right to do so, but I have a gut feeling that Amber sold me out and told Katie how I feel about her. "I didn't realize how… how I… I care… about you." She takes another drag, "I didn't believe her, at first, when she told me that I touched you, like, all the fucking time. I started to yell at her, but she stopped me and started giving me examples. She's right though. I just… I feel better when you're around, when you're near me. I shouldn't have stopped you though; it wasn't my place to do so. I just…" her voice stops and I realize that during this entire speech that I haven't taken a single breath in. So far it looks as if I might be in the clear, and although her admission makes me wonder about her feelings for me, it doesn't solidify them to a point where I feel I could open up to her and let her know how I feel for her. "I'm protective over you. I don't want some lezza bitch to hurt you. I… well, you've heard me say it before… but, you're kind of… mine."

She holds up the cigarette and I take another couple drags, Katie seems to take this time to reflect, or whatever it is that she's doing. Her free hand sets atop mine around her stomach, and her fingertips start to trace circles on the tops of my hands. It feels good, great even. I let this new information slowly make its way through my skull. Just because she considers me hers doesn't mean she loves me, or wants to be with me though. It just means she cares. I think back to how she expressed that she cared… how she paused between words. I wonder if the word 'care' is a replacement for something else… like 'love' for example.

"You've kind of been mine since you decided you wanted to be part of the Fitch family." I hear her explain her reasoning for 'owning' me, but something just isn't clicking. "We're very protective, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of the protective and fiery nature of the Fitch women," I joke into her ear.

She spins around in my arms, her one free hand coming up to press against the center of my chest, right between my breasts, and I find myself looking from her lips to her eyes. My mouth is still tingling from the searing kiss she gave me whilst Amber sat next to me. "I'd rather not talk about my mother, or my sister, this… this has nothing to do with either of them." My eyes widen slightly and I nod my head. I lick my lips and she glances down, catching the movement. Her eyes close and she pushes herself off me and flicks the butt into the designated bucket she sat out for me shortly after I moved in.

Katie looks as if she's about to just walk away but she reaches out her hand toward me. I take it, but I wonder what it means, or if it means anything at all. This whole conversation as gone on and I'm not any closer to knowing how she's feeling then I did before I met Amber. "Let's get a top on you so I stop staring at your tits… I think we need to talk." I hear Katie say over her shoulder as she leads me back inside.

Did she just admit to staring at my naked tits?

I chuckle a little bit and my head shakes as I close the door and lock it once we get inside.

xxxxx

**OOOOooooo... so maybe the pair will actually get somewhere with this conversation. Obviously Katie 'cares', but is it in the way that Naomi does? Hmmmmm... guess we'll see!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Uh oh... the 'talk'. Hopefully it's not too painful (and maybe even a bit comical).**

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouriting! Absolutely love it all! Thank you so much!**

**Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

xxxxx

I can hear the soft music of my iPod playing on the dresser (Katie even programmed in playlists, the one currently playing is her 'Sleepy Time Mix'), but I refuse to open my eyes. Last night was confusing and lovely all at the same time. My mind is still reeling from all the information. To say I'm surprised, and elated, might be my new largest understatement ever in my life.

I'm sure you'd like to know how everything went on in that conversation that happened just last night between me and Katie. As much as I'd like to keep this one to myself, I simply can't do so.

Finally my eyes open to see the beautiful face of Katie Fitch with her burgundy mane splayed out over her pillow as she's laid out on the other side of my bed. She looks so peaceful, which wasn't exactly her expression last night, at least when we started the conversation… a conversation that I'd wanted for quite a long time, but I didn't have the bollocks to start it.

xxxxx

The door is closed and locked and I follow the twin to sit down on the couch. I'm nervous. I'd swear there was a whole village of gnomes (complete with the pointy hats) crunched together in my stomach. Each time one of them would move it would physically hurt me.

Katie lets go of my hand and she turns partway away from me to look at the blank telly screen. I'm not sure if I'm meant to say something or if she's trying to work out what to say. In honesty I can only guess what she wants to have a conversation about.

"Didn't I mention putting a top on?" she says with a serious tone.

I completely forgot to grab a top since I simply followed her in to the couch. I notice her reflection in the darkened television screen and I notice that her eyes are looking right at me in the mirror-like glass. "Sorry," I mutter as I stand. Quickly I get up and go into my room and put on a loose fitting sleeveless top, and when I return, the Fitch twin is still sat in the same position as I left her.

Tentatively I sit next to her, close enough that I could reach to her without any trouble at all, but far enough away that we're not actively touching. I don't know where the boundaries are. Usually I'd have been able to sit right up next to her, but truth-be-told I don't want incur Katie's wrath by doing the wrong thing.

My mouth is dry, and I wish for the life of me that I would have had the presence of mind to grab the bottle of vodka whilst in my room, or at least take a pull from it. I'm nearly about to get up, my hands on my thighs and everything when she speaks, "Do you fancy me?"

Every ounce of strength I was trying to use to get up, vanished. I fall back on the couch and my breath gets caught in my throat. I start to cough. Is she really expecting me to answer that? I manage a glance over to her and she's still sat with her eyes straight forward. Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear her…

"I know you heard me," her voice is softer, vulnerable. I can't stand hearing her voice like that, it's like a slash across my heart with every tremble in her voice.

"Does it matter?" I find my voice, though it's equally as helpless as Katie's sounds. Those damn gnomes continue to stomp around in my gut, and I watch her face harden in the telly's reflection before she turns her burning gaze on me. I turn my head toward her, my eyes meeting with her own.

"Of course it matters you fucking cow," she half-yells at me. I don't know how to take this reaction from her. I put my hands up defensively and my azure orbs drop down, unable to continue to look into the chocolate fire. "Do you think I'd just say such a fucking thing if it meant nothing?"

I can feel myself retreating into myself, for protection, I suppose.

Her hands make contact with my skin, one on the back of my hand and the other atop my thigh. "I'm sorry," she whispers. I don't look up to her, but I don't move away either. I'm stuck, and I can't seem to lean into her touch or pull away.

Fucking gnomes!

"Naomi?" she tries to get my attention since I've obviously just become stuck inside my own mind.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself that I'm hopeful, and scared to shit at the same time. Thoughts racing so quickly through my head that I can barely grasp onto one before another swoops into take its place. It's so frustrating. Her touch is like fire on my skin, sending sparklers through my entire form. She shouldn't have this much of an effect on me. I know, I've been saying that for quite a while, but it's absolutely, unquestionably true.

It's not like I can just answer her straight and tell her _'Yes, I fancy you, I have for quite a while, actually. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with you.'_ Yeah fucking right. I never was the brave one, and I doubt that I would all of a sudden change my tune.

"Naomi!"

I hear her somewhere in the back of my mind, but with everything else flashing across my mind, I can't even concentrate on a proper response to her calling to me. There's a little part of my brain that is telling me to respond to her initial question of whether I fancy her or not, and without another conscious thought, I'm replying, "Yes."

"You okay?" Her voice is gentle, and I feel the hand on my thigh lift and cup my cheek. I look over to her. That's a strange response to me just admitting that I fancy her. "Maybe we should just talk another time, you seem a bit distracted."

"No… what?" The confusion must be evident on my face, and now she's wearing what I can only imagine is a comparable expression to my own. "Huh?"

"Are you tired?"

I look at her, my eyes searching her sweet face, and I can't help it when a small smile plays at the corner of my lips. My lip finds its way between my teeth, and I bite down softly on it. "No," I answer honestly. She smiles then, and the hand on my cheek tenderly skims down to my neck. My breathing stops. I swallow nervously as I watch her eyes flit down to my lips, then back up to my eyes, and I feel the hand sat over mine gently start to tighten around my own. My heart is beating erratically, and I'm not sure, but I can only guess that this is how it would feel before having a heart attack. She leans in toward me and her tongue swipes across her luscious lips. I want more than anything in my life to taste her lips, but she stops less than an inch away from my own. Her heated breath blows against my lips and I can't help but wet my own.

"So… do you fancy me?" she whispers, and I can feel the words slipping through my lips as I inhale them. They taste lovely, though that might be her gloss again. I look into her eyes, and I still can't answer her, my voice is stuck in my throat. Everything I feel is blatantly showing on my face, I'm sure of it. "Or maybe a better question would be: when… did you start fancying me?"

My lips part as if I'm going to respond, but again, I can't utter a single noise. It's now or never.

I close the gap, pressing my lips against hers. She doesn't resist, in fact her hand moves to the back of my neck to hold me to her. It feels like a shot of adrenaline straight to my heart, followed by fire running through my entire body. A moan belonging to Katie vibrates against my lips and I part my own just as she does.

My face is flushed, or I can only imagine that it is because I can feel the heat spreading across it. I move my free hand up to grip Katie's neck, sliding through her burgundy tresses. It's when she nibbles on my bottom lip that I let loose that I let my first groan out from deep within my chest. Katie's hand moves from mine up to my chest and she starts to push me backwards until she's lying on top of me. She slips her leg between mine, our lips never parting, and she grinds down on my thigh. Even through my jeans I can feel the heat between her legs as her hips move against me.

We stay like that, lips softly pressing against each other, for quite some time until she pulls away, her breathing somewhat ragged, just like mine is. "So… is that a yes?" she says with a laugh and a cheeky smirk on her lips. I chuckle, what else can I possibly do? I nod my head, my eyes shining. "Good," she says quickly, pecks me on the lips, then gets up.

I lay there, stunned and instantly missing the weight of the older Fitch twin on top of me, for a few moments as she walks off toward the bathroom. I watch her all the way down the hall and only get up when I hear and see the door click closed. My hand comes up to slap my forehead. What was I thinking? Now she knows, and I don't know anything more than before our little snog session.

"You coming to bed?" I hear her call down the hallway, and I would swear that there was a seductive tone in her voice. Maybe that's just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Hopping off the couch, I hurry until I look from Katie's dark room to my own. I look back and forth from the center of the hallway before peeking into her room. I hear a soft ballad playing from my room and I spin around and walk from her bedroom into my own. She's turned down the duvet and is lying on the far side of the bed. I gaze from her form to my iPod, slightly confused at the soft music playing. It's not exactly music to have sex to, or fuck, or even make love, it's more like music I should fall asleep to.

I slip into my bed, but don't dare move any closer. I want to wrap myself around her, pulling her into my body. Well, if I'm really honest with myself I want to mount her and fuck her into next week, but that's really out of the question. The gnomes make themselves known again in my stomach, stabbing their sodding pointed hats into my gut every few seconds. It's rather uncomfortable for me, and I pluck up the courage to at least scoot a little closer to her. She doesn't move away though, which gives me a bit of hope.

The song changes to a leisurely instrumental piece that I don't recognize. I find myself twisting my head to look at it. "Sleepy Time Mix," I hear the mumbled explanation from the gorgeous woman beside me. I turn back to her, lying on my side, and I'm about to ask her how the fuck she started making playlists on my iPod when she starts to speak, again her voice is muttering, "You didn't have any on your iPod, and I like to have music when I sleep, so a week or so ago I added it to yours."

"Why?" I inquire almost inaudibly.

She doesn't answer right away, and I start to think that she's passed out. My eyes close and I let out a deep breath that I hadn't even realized was stuck in my lungs. "Cuz if I was going to sleep in here, I needed my music to put me to sleep," she grumbles, clearly annoyed that I wasn't letting her slumber.

My eyes flash open. So she had planned on coming into my bed. This new piece of information causes my head to spin even more than it already had been. Her breathing is already deep and even and she's facing me, her face soft and smooth. It makes me want to reach out and touch it, to run my fingers along the satiny skin, over her lips, down her neck.

I don't fall asleep quickly. I back up to the very edge of the bed because I know in the past that if I sleep too close to Katie that I end up wrapped around her. Now that she knows how I feel, and I'm still not one hundred percent sure she feels the same, I don't want to tip the scales in the wrong direction by ending up with her in my arms when she may not want that.

Though the fact that she's in my bed, willingly, should tell me something. I don't want to assume though, she did say she likes when I'm around, but maybe she just feels safe, or protected. It doesn't make complete sense though, but who am I to argue with where she wants to sleep?

It takes a while for me to feel the exhaustion take over my mind and body and eventually I fall asleep with a smile tipping my lips and Katie in my dreams.

xxxxx

I can hear the soft music of my iPod playing on the dresser (Katie even programmed in playlists, the one currently playing is her 'Sleepy Time Mix'), but I refuse to open my eyes. Last night was confusing and lovely all at the same time. My mind is still reeling from all the information. To say I'm surprised, and elated, might be my new largest understatement ever in my life.

Finally my eyes open to see the beautiful face of Katie Fitch with her burgundy mane splayed out over her pillow as she's laid out on the other side of my bed. She looks so peaceful, which wasn't exactly her expression last night, at least when we started the conversation… a conversation that I'd wanted for quite a long time, but I didn't have the bollocks to start it (and I didn't even properly end it).

"Stop staring at me," the twin says under her breath moments before her eyes open into mine. I offer her a smile, which she returns. I rather enjoy waking up with Katie still in my bed. I half expected her to be up before I did, but she wasn't. "C'mere," she mumbles and holds one arm up.

I'm not sure I've ever moved so quickly into someone's arms in all my life. I tuck my face into her chest and wrap an arm around her waist. She drapes her arm around my shoulders and makes a soft, contented noise and adjusts her body into mine. I place a kiss over her heart and I swear I feel her lips place a light kiss on the top of my head.

My eyes start to drift closed again and I relax into the warmth of her body, feeling sleep pull at me again, and soon I'm snoozing again in my protected Katie bubble.

xxxxx

**I'd say that went over fairly well. Though I think Naomi needs a good bonk on the head, don't you? She had a Katie Fucking Fitch laid out on her on the couch, snogging her, and yet she still isn't sure. What the fuck are we going to do with her?  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Woo, another chapter. This should clear up some stuff on Katie's side when Amber came home with Naomi. Hopefully at least. I had completely forgotten that I wanted this conversation to happen. Thanks to LB for reminding me of it!**

**Thank you for reviews, alerts, subs, and favs! Love love love them!  
**

**Oh, and don't get angry at the cliff-hanger. I have 3 full days off in a row, so I sort of plan to get another chapter up... or such is my plan! I might get some kind of heat stroke seeing as it's been right up near 100*F out here... too hot for Red!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, enjoy.  
**

xxxxx

Bored.

I'm Bored.

Bored out of my fucking skull.

I'm sat in our home with the telly on, but not really paying attention to it. I didn't realize how shitty this second week before I started work again would be. No Katie to hang around with as she only took one week off to get me moved in and sorted.

We haven't mentioned the night where she all but mounted me, kissed me, and also found out that I fancy her. She didn't ask any further questions, so I'm glad for that. Things aren't awkward though, either. Half the time we'll sleep in my bed, the other half in hers, but always together. Even when I decided to be a cow and have some 'bitch fit' as Katie had so eloquently put it, she still ended up pulling me into her bedroom, all but throwing me on her bed.

It was hot, and I was drenched. All I could really think was that I was going to become some submissive to the dominatrix that is Katie Fitch. It didn't happen though. She gave me a smack on my arm and then cuddled up to me, whispering that if I continued to be a massive cunt that she could go back to sleeping alone. I apologized quickly after that, probably too quickly, but it was a little too late for her not to know that I wanted to be next to her.

The week went by slowly, and I cooked almost every night. I'm not some great cook, but I do have a few things that I'm actually good at that are completely simple. The added bonus is that Katie has loved them all.

Friday night came about and I decided to order pizza to be delivered, along with some garlic mushrooms that I know Katie absolutely loves. I guess it's mostly because I've cooked every day this past week and I'm ready for a break. I pick out a bunch of movies, both from Katie's collection and also my own, for the twin to pick from. I open up a bottle of Lambrusco and just get two glasses poured when the doorbell rings. I glance at the clock to realize that Katie's due home any minute.

I open the door; a rather fit looking bloke is stood there holding the delivery order. I take the boxes and set them inside. When I turn around I realize his eyes were blatantly moving up my body. I ignore it and reach into my back pocket for the required amount on the ticket, shoving it into his hand.

"Fucking pig, keep your eyes off her, yeah?" I hear Katie's voice from the walkway, her heels clicking as she makes her way to the door, pushing the guy to the side. She spins around to stand in front of me to face the tosser who was leering at me. "Josh?" the twin says with a bit of confusion evident both in the way she said it, but also her expressive brown orbs.

His hand moves to the back of his neck and he looks away shyly, "Uh, hey, Katie…" He not only sounds awkward, but he looks it, not able to keep eye contact with either myself or the Fitch twin. I have to admit that I'm rather mystified and I look back and forth from one to the other. "So this must be Naomi," he says, his voice smooth and deep. The sound of his voice sounds somewhat familiar, but I'm absolutely positive that I've never met him. Even if I was completely fucked off my head I would recognize this guy. He just has a memorable face.

"Yeah," Katie says sheepishly.

"All sorted then?" he asks as his lips curl into a tight-lipped smile as his eyes look up to Katie. I can't read him though, can't read if he's actually happy about whatever cryptic question he's asking her or if it's something he really wants to know, or, furthermore, if it's something he feels obligated to ask.

Her eyes connect with his and her cheeks flush. Now what the fuck is going on here. I can feel the anger bubbling up and my teeth compress. I feel Katie's hand find my own, which is as good of a bomb diffuser as anything else could be. I am back to being befuddled again though. "Sort of," she finally replies.

I watch his gaze move to our conjoined hands and he looked immediately up to the twin. "Only sort of? It looks…"

"Josh!" Katie exclaims and warns at the same time, sufficiently cutting off the remainder of what he was going to say. I was hoping to hear it, because honestly I have no clue as to what's going on. "Don't you have to go and like, deliver other pizzas?" His head shakes in response. Katie is obviously getting flustered, which to me, is fairly endearing. "How about I'm done being polite and you should just fuck off?" She posed this as a question, which seemed strange to me. Usually she would have shut the door already and just told whomever it was to just 'fuck off', but she didn't.

He laughs and spins around, "See you around, Katie, and nice to finally meet you, Naomi," he calls over his shoulder, but never turns around. The twin quickly slams the door and walks off toward the kitchen, grabbing the boxes on her way.

I'm left stood there, perplexed. I don't follow her; rather I watch her striding toward the kitchen. I can hear her opening up the cabinets, probably getting paper plates. It's obvious that she found the two glasses of wine when I hear the soft tink of one of them being sat back down on the countertop. "Naomi?" she questions and calls me at the same time.

"What the fuck was that about?" I hear myself saying as I stalk toward the kitchen. Katie didn't waste any time and was loading up her plate with pizza and stuffed mushrooms. She hands me the plate, which surprises me, and fills up the other plate identically to the one she just completed. She grabs the boxes, balances the half finished glass of wine and walks wordlessly into the living room. I look down at the meal, no longer hungry, and wanting answers.

I hear her rustling around to pick a DVD and soon she pops it in. "I know you fucking heard me," I say a bit louder than intended as I grab the bottle of wine, my plate, and my full glass, sitting down next to her. I set everything down and turn myself toward her.

"That was Josh," she replies, as if that answers everything that just transpired between them.

My eyebrows lift when she doesn't continue. This reply isn't sufficient enough for me, and I'm sure she's well aware of that fact. "Who the fuck is he?" I say a bit softer, but there's still a sound of anger evident in my tone.

"He came over the other night," she tries to stop but I can only guess she continues because of the glare I'm burning her with, "you remember, when you invited Amber over?"

It all comes together, like the pieces of a puzzle. My eyes flash to the door as if he's still stood there, which obviously he's not. So he fucked her. He was pressed against her, intimately. I wish I would have kicked him in the bollocks whilst he was here. With rage racing through me, I need to distract myself and I do so by picking up my full glass of wine, drinking it all, gulp after gulp. I set the glass down and stare at the plate of food. My stomach clenches painfully, but I can't tell if it's because I'm hungry or if the mere sight of it is making me feel sick.

"You fucked him." It's not a question, it's a statement.

"Actually, I didn't," she responds, speaking around her bite of mushroom.

"I heard you," I almost growl.

She laughs so hard that she nearly starts to choke. My eyes flick over to her and she swallows before laughing some more. A quizzical look crosses my face and which causes her to laugh more. "You heard me fucking myself."

"No, I heard his… his… groans of passion," I retort, losing what little patience I have as I try to stay calm.

Katie's silent for a minute, maybe two. "You did, but we didn't fuck."

My teeth clench and I take a few breaths in quick succession. "How is that even possible?"

Her laughter is really starting to piss me off. I look back down at the plate and push it away from me to the other side of the table. My hand picks up the bottle of wine and I take a pull straight from it instead of refilling my glass.

"He wanted to," she starts and my azure blues whip around to watch her, "but once I heard you in your room with that skank I kind of fell out of the mood. I spent the next fifteen minutes talking about you, which is how he knew your name."

Okay, that was a fairly good argument, even I can admit that. What could she possibly have had to say for fifteen minutes about me? "What did you talk about?" I ask before I think better of the question.

"You know, Naoms, for someone as clever as you, I never would have guessed just how dense you can be."

"W….what?"

"Babes, really?" My dumbfounded expression causes her to chuckle and I stand up, still harboring the bottle and I walk off toward the kitchen. "Naomi," her voice says softer. Fuck, I hate it when she uses that tone of voice with me. I really can't deny it, can't deny her when she sounds so vulnerable.

I don't turn around, but I answer, "Yes?"

"Can you come here, please?" I hear her voice shaking slightly and I turn around to look at her. She looks torn, like she wants to tell me something but won't. I really don't want to, but I find my body defying me and bringing me to be sat back down next to her on the couch. My arms cross and I lean back with a stoic look on my face. "Naoms," she reaches for my hand, threading her fingers through my own. Christ it feels good, and what feels even better is the way her thumb is softly moving over my skin. A soft sigh escapes my lips and I sink down into the cushions behind me, letting my eyes close. "You must know…" she stops herself.

Even with my eyes still closed, my eyebrows furrow, "Know what?"

Katie doesn't respond, but I feel her grip around my hand tightening. I'm tempted to open my eyes, but I know from experience that it's easier to talk about some things when the person isn't looking right at you. She lifts my hand and slips her hand from mine, but rolls her hand around the back of mine and soon I can feel the soft thudding of her heart under my fingertips, "You must… KNOW…" she annunciates the last word so clearly that there's no way I could misinterpret it, though I still try to think of other possible options. Her hand presses mine harder against her chest.

My own heart is beating out of control and I'm struggling to keep my breathing even somewhat even. I want to open my eyes so badly. I want to look over at her to see if she's honestly telling me what I think she is, or if she's just taking the piss because she knows I fancy her. Of course it's more than just fancying her, but still, my point remains. I clear my throat before lifting the bottle towards my lips. The bottle never gets there and when I feel the resistance my eyes flutter open to see that the Fitch twin's free hand is holding it in place. Katie easily pulls the glass bottle from my grasp and sets it on the table.

I know I shouldn't have looked over at her, because as soon as I do I can see everything. She's all but opened up her chest and sat her heart out on a silver platter for me to take. It's terrifying to see Katie so exposed. She's always so guarded, and she uses her bitch persona to cover up the fact that she is susceptible to anguish, and love.

I nod to her. I do know. Although it did take me quite a long time to admit and accept the fact that Katie just _MAY_ be full of the same feelings as me. Right, so I know my mum told me ages ago… and as much as I hate to admit it, but she was spot on.

I sit up and turn to face her, not trying to move my hand from the centre of her chest, just above the swell of her gorgeous breasts. My free hand brushes her burgundy tresses behind her ear.

Did I mention the gnomes yet, because perhaps they're the ones fucking with my stomach?

I push all my reservations to the back of my head and I lean toward her, tenderly brushing my lips along her own. Her breath hitches against my lips. I want to jump her bones and take it slow at the same time, which does me no good at all. Her heart starts pounding against my hand, which gives me the courage to press further as my hand cups her cheek, the pad of my thumb moving along the soft skin of her cheek.

I might just implode.

Katie starts to kiss back, hesitantly at first, but then she seems to become more confident. I don't remember any of my kisses with Emily evoking so much from me… even when my lips would softly move against the younger twin's own, it didn't feel like I would shatter the moment her mouth moved away from mine. That's how I feel with Katie.

Soft, open mouthed kisses ensue, and I lose all track of time. No tongues are involved, just the soft caresses of our lips against one another. I think I'm actually melting, melting into Katie.

She pulls away, her breathing obviously labored, her eyes nearly black with just a thin ring of coffee around it. "Do you get it now?" she whispers into my lips. I nod again. There's almost no doubt in my mind now… almost.

That almost becomes a definite when she guides my hand from over her heart to cup her breast. I watch as if the limb doesn't really belong to me, as if I can't feel the weight of her in my hand.

Oh, but I can.

I look up to her, a questioning look in my eyes, is she offering what I think she is?

Oh Christ, all of a sudden all my experience is gone, out the window. I have no idea what to do, or how to do it. She's looking to me for guidance, and I am scared. I mean, she's Katie Fucking Fitch, quite the legend as far as the bedroom is concerned. Will I be able to make her feel alright? Will she like what I can do to her, for her?

I wonder how she tastes.

Fuck, now what do I do? Do I go on instinct?

It wasn't as if I am so professional lesbian or anything, I've only been with one… well, two girls… and one of them was Katie's twin. Will they like the same things, have the same sweet spots?

"Let's go to bed, you're obviously not hungry for dinner," she breaks through my thoughts, dropping my hand, and it falls lifelessly down.

Shit, did she think that was my way of rejecting her? Fuck. Why is this so difficult?

Safe to say I'm not bored anymore.

xxxxx

**Don't hate me for ending it here. You'll just have to wait to read the next chapter to see what happens (if anything). ;)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Woo, didn't make you lot wait all that long this time! Proud? **

**I'm sure after reading this, you'll be more than fucking proud! In fact, you might need a moment to yourselves, alone... so this is your warning not to read whilst around anyone else. I will not be held responsible for you getting caught by reading this at work, whilst around your family, or operating heavy machinery!**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything else... just like always!**

**Oh, and maybe have a spare pair of knickers handy.  
**

**All mistakes are mine, as this is (as always) unbeta'd.**

**Enjoy!  
**

xxxxx

I wake up the next morning to see that the other side of the bed is cold and empty. It's a Saturday morning, and it really makes no sense as to why Katie isn't there. We didn't end up doing anything the previous night besides cuddle and quickly fall asleep. I start to panic when I don't hear any movement in the house, letting me know I'm completely alone. It's not that I'm afraid to be alone, just afraid to be without Katie (as ridiculous as that sounds).

I turn my head to see Katie's laptop half closed on the bedside table. I reach over to it and notice a note next to it. I pick them both up, setting the laptop on the bed next to me as I recognize the older Fitch twin's neat script.

'_Naomi, I had to drop by work this morning. It shouldn't be too long, and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up to let you know. Hope this note is alright._

_Oh, and you might want to wash your face, I kissed you goodbye and left a red stain in the middle of your forehead. Sorry!_

_xx K'_

My hand moves up as I read the part about the lipstick stain and moves across my forehead, and sure enough, my fingers come back with some bright lipstick on them. With a sigh I get up and head to the washroom and start to wash my face, but not before I let a smile form on my lips at the sight of it, even if it is now slightly smeared.

Once I'm all cleaned up I head right back into Katie's room. I situate myself to lean against the headboard of her bed and I pull the laptop onto my lap. A yawn takes my attention away from the screen as I push it open and it immediately comes to life.

My jaw drops.

My eyes scan the internet page, and my eyes catch phrases like 'How to satisfy your female lover', 'How to eat pussy', and 'Fingers or Tongue, which will your girl prefer?'

I was tempted to click on the links, but I noticed a number of them were already a dark purple, as opposed to the bright blue, that tells me they had already been clicked on. Katie was doing research? That's what it looks like, anyway. Should I be happy, or freaked out? Surprise is actually the first thing I feel. I'd of never thought that the older Fitch twin would look anything like that up, but then again, she doesn't like going into anything unprepared.

That means…

I can't keep the gigantic smile from forming on my lips.

I close the laptop, feeling like I've intruded on her personal space, but then again, she did leave it sat right next to the note. Maybe I was meant to see it. Probably not, but that's what I'm going to go with. The device gets sat down in the same spot I had found it in and I lean back on the bed.

I glance at the clock, 9.32am.

After a few minutes of deliberation, I decide that I should shower and maybe have an easy lunch prepared for when Katie returns. I pop out of the bed with an energy that I haven't had in quite a while. For once I think I can see the silver lining, a future. A future with one Katie Fitch.

xxxxx

The shower doesn't take me too long, but I did let my hands linger between my legs and over my breasts. I was teasing myself. I know it might be a mute point, but I'd rather be prepared.

There's a text waiting on my phone from Katie that was sent ten minutes prior, letting me know she was just leaving and that she would be home shortly. I swear that this smile on my face may permanently there. Okay, not permanently, but at least for quite a while.

I'm in the kitchen, dressed in the black with blue trim garter set; compete with the fishnet stockings and matching bra. I did have the decency to put on a shirt (that barely covers my ass) over the top. Maybe it isn't about decency, it's about personal safety. I can't possibly imagine what hot oil feels like on the skin of my stomach, and I don't want to find that out either.

I'm just finishing up sautéing some vegetables when I hear the front door open, "In here," I call out to Katie. I grasp the handle of the pan and give it a shake as the butter sizzles around the vegetables. My eyes glance to the chicken which I cooked first, then cut into cubes, and I hold my hand over it to make sure it's still warm and then look to the white rice and give it a quick stir, perfect. I turn around with the pan still in my hand and a huge smile as I open my mouth to welcome Katie home.

My face falls.

Katie's not alone. In fact she seems to have two of her coworkers with her. I'm sure the color is drained from my face, which is the complete opposite of the Fitch twin's, which is redder then I've ever seen it before. I swallow, and my mouth drops open for but a moment as I struggle to find something, anything that would sound reasonable as an explanation to two complete strangers. "Sorry, I've got a date later," I lie, and the two girls look at each other, then back to me as if contemplating whether they should believe me.

"Anyone we may know?" one of the girls asks, and my eyes flick quickly to the twin before moving back to her.

I shrug, turning around to make four bowls of lunch instead of two (thank goodness I have the inability to figure out portions whilst cooking, so instead of having left-overs, I can feed the two unexpected guests). "His name is James," I say confidently, "and he's not from around here." I hope that Katie realizes that I've chosen this name on purpose. Neither James we both know would even have a chance with me, even if I wasn't infatuated with Katie. I can see the twin relax slightly out of the corner of my eye, but I don't dare look at her.

"Well," says the other unknown girl, "tell us about him!"

Fucking Christ. Could this situation get any worse?

I hand everyone a bowl and the four of us move into the living room. For a fleeting moment I think that they may have already forgotten, but the gossip girls don't forget a thing. They inquire again.

I make a rash decision, and instead of taking the easy way out and explaining some mythical man (or even using Cook), I change all the she's to he's and explain Katie. The girls are swooning, eating their bowls of chicken, vege's, and rice as I explain just how lovely this _man_ is. They, of course, say that they'd like to meet him and I explain that I'd prefer alone time with him seeing as he's not in town all that often. Katie, meanwhile, is tucking into her food as if she's been famished for weeks, never looking up from her meal.

I'm not sure if Katie isn't looking at me because she realizes that I'm talking about her or not, but I'd like to say I'm fairly certain she's put the pieces together. If she hadn't from the beginning, then a few minutes in I even go so far as to mention a rather thoughtful outing 'James' and I had in which he brought me to the zoo, and even learned information about the deer to impress me. I go on and on about how lovely and thoughtful it was.

Once everyone had finished, I collect the dishes and go about washing them. I hear them asking Katie if she had ever met James, and hear her chuckle a little bit as she answers, "once or twice."

I stopped listening, then, and go about finishing off the dishes, drying them, then putting them all away, stuck in my Katie Fitch haze with a small smile playing along the tips of my lips. As I put the last piece of cutlery away I hear the front door close shortly after the two girls (whose names I never got), shout their goodbyes to me.

Just as I'm about to walk out of the kitchen I see Katie walking toward me, walking toward me with a purpose in mind. I just wish I knew what purpose that is. My gaze wants to move down her body to those curvaceous hips as they move from side to side with each step, but I manage to keep my cerulean orbs locked on with the darkening chocolate ones coming at me.

For a moment I think I'm going to be in trouble, like given a proper yell at for the things I said and did. I feel the need to retreat, but I find that my feet are now glued to the floor. Katie stops right in front of me, and then I see her eyes soften, "Is all that you said true?"

"Yes," I answer with a courage I didn't realize I possessed.

She steps forward into what use to be my personal bubble, her hands slipping under the hem of my shirt, pushing it up until her fingers were raking up my sides. Katie's hands continued their ascent until my shirt is pulled off completely. She tosses the useless garment to the floor as her eyes drink in my outfit.

"You look even better with the stockings on," she whispers.

I have no response to that, and I'm not sure I could speak if I tried. My tongue feels three sizes too large in my mouth and my heart is pounding rapidly, sending shockwaves through my body. "I thought you'd appreciate the whole set," I end up saying, though I'm not quite sure how it came out in the first place.

I think I hear her respond with, "more than you know," but I can't be sure if she actually said that, or if I just hallucinated it because that's what I wanted to hear.

Though I'm not even naked, I feel vulnerable with the way that the dark chocolate orbs are moving along my body. I watch in rapt fascination as she licks her lips, then bites down softly on her bottom lip. I'm barely breathing, but with each breath I can feel my breasts fighting against the restraint that is the bra.

We just stand there, inches away from one another, and finally my instincts take over. My hands move forward to the twin's hips, pulling her body flush against my own. She doesn't resist, and in fact she hangs her arms loosely around my neck. My hands slip under her shirt, sliding along the soft skin of her stomach as I begin to lift it. Fingertips slide along her stomach, and once I reach her breasts, I gently cup them through her bra, it's lacy, of that much I can feel.

Once her shirt is off my hands move down to the zip of her skirt, which reaches about to her mid-thigh, and I unzip it. It falls lifelessly to the ground and she steps out of it, kicking it away.

Christ she's beautiful.

Her lacy bra and knickers are both black in colour, which contrasts perfectly against her porcelain skin. My own knickers are flooded with desire. I want her… need her. "Thanks for lunch," she says in such a way that sounds seductively dirty.

"My pleasure," I say before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, my voice deep and soft, "can I offer you desert?"

She shivers against my body, and for a moment I think I may have gone too far. That moment is fleeting though as she pushes me up against the fridge, her lips easily finding mine. I can't stifle a moan at the delicious feeling of Katie's body against me, and my hands reach around to grab her ass, pulling her harder against me as I slip a thigh between hers.

It's her turn to utter a sound of passion, and her hips move against me. Her wet heat coats my thigh, even through her knickers, and her breathing is ragged against my lips when she pulls away for a moment from lack of oxygen. I take this opportunity to take control, pushing her up against the counter, and lifting her up onto it, slipping my hand around to unhook her bra in the process. It becomes the next article of clothing on the kitchen floor.

I don't hesitate; I lean forward to lavish her breasts with kisses. My mind is completely pushed aside, not worrying about what I'm doing, because she's not stopping me from doing so. I enclose her right nipple with my mouth, my tongue circling around the nub, then flicking it rapidly. Katie's hands fly to the back of my head just as her back arches, pushing her glorious tits further into my face. I switch to the other mound, gracing it with the same attention given to its twin. Her breathing is coming out in light huffs and hisses.

Did I mention she's stunning?

I feel the hair on the back of my head being pulled and let my head be taken from Katie's beautiful tits. She tilts my head up and her lips press into mine again, but it isn't animalistic, like it was when she pushed me into the fridge, it's softer. It's this soft side of Katie that unnerves me, because it's so unexpected, and it hits me squarely in the chest. I had always thought Emily was the 'soft' twin, and I just assumed that Katie would be wilder when it comes to sex. Maybe that's still the case, but right now, I feel myself physically melting into her tender kiss.

My hands move slowly up the outsides of her thighs, stopping at her hips. She pulls me again, again my peroxide locks, and simply stares into my eyes. If her blackened gaze is anything to go by, I'd venture to think that I'm not as rusty as I thought I'd be.

"We… can we… slow?" she stammers out timidly.

Seriously, how could I say no to that? I nod my head, a smile on my lips and my smile brings out a grin on her face. Her hands leave my tresses and she pushes me backward so she can stand again, and once her feet hit the floor, her hands move to my body, tracing the outline of the lingerie set.

Trembling lava slowly oozes through my veins, and I find that it's rather difficult to breathe. Her touches could be innocent, an innocent way to get to know my body. I don't really believe that for a second though. My hands reach forward, my fingertips leaving ghostly touches down her neck, then along the tops of her shoulder. When her hands cross my stomach, mine move across her collarbones. Her eyes watch every movement she makes across my skin.

I close my eyes and let my fingers pave a way across her skin, committing it to memory, over her breasts, down her stomach and around to her lower back. Katie's hands move up to my bra-clad breasts. I nearly lost all control when she began to rub over my nipple through the thin material.

"You're beautiful," she whispers, her voice so low that I barely hear it at all. My eyes flash open to see right into her very being. My breath hitches (not like I was able to breathe properly anyway), and even if she would have been completely clothed, she would have been naked to my eyes. She was completely open. Completely exposed. This was Katie Fitch, bearing all to me.

For the first time, I wasn't scared of it, of her, of anything.

I lean forward to kiss her, so lightly and yet passionately that she would just know. Know everything that was swirling around in my heart, body, and mind. I put everything I am into that kiss, every thought, every feeling, every wish and dream. I am divulging myself just as much as Katie is, and for once, I'm not nervous about the repercussions.

When she pulls back, I can't help but lean forward to try to find her lips again, but I feel a hand in the middle of my chest. "God that was intense," she says. I nod to her. She grabs my hand and starts walking from the kitchen. Katie glances back to me every few steps, as if she's not sure if I will continue to follow her. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

The Fitch twin leads me into her bedroom, not bothering to close the door. I'm led to the bed and she pushes me to sit down on the edge. I can't keep my gaze from moving up and down her body, appreciating every dip and curve. Katie pushes my legs tightly together and then moves her knees to either side of them, then softly sitting down on my thighs, straddling me. I'm so fucking hot that I'm in serious danger of exploding any moment now.

Her lips are on mine, a little harder than previous, and her hands reach around to fumble with the clip of my bra. After a few moments it comes undone and she pulls it down my arms. Katie's hands move directly to my breasts, her fingertips drawing teasing circles around my nipples and I've having a hard time keeping my focus and keeping it slow. Her nails lightly scratch around my nubs, then flicks across them. I moan lightly into her mouth and I feel her hips move into me.

It was never this slow with Emily, even when we'd purposely be teasing each other so we could fuck each other's brains out later. Not that I'm comparing them, really, but it's so different, so much more powerful for me.

My hands slide up the soft strength in her back before gently scratching down her back. She groans and her tongue slips through my lips. I welcome the muscle willingly, letting it tease and tangle with my own. Her hands run through my hair, putting soft pressure on the back of my head and neck to keep me to her, and I let my hands rest on her lower back, my fingertips running along the top of her knickers.

I'm not sure how long we're sat there, just kissing tenderly, but Katie finally pushes me away, and I groan my disapproval. "I… I need to stop… I can't… I can't take it…"

I'm a bit dumbfounded, my eyes looking up at her as she backs off to stand. "Katie," I say delicately, "I won't make you do anything; you're in complete control of anything and everything. You always have been."

She leans forward and places her hands on my thighs and kisses me on my forehead, giving me a perfect view of her edible breasts. "I… I… I'm sorry, I don't want to freak out," she starts as she pulls away, "I want it to be perfect, and… I don't know… I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

To say that this is frustrating is completely correct, but if I want Katie to trust me fully, then I need to suck it up, push my libido down, and be there for her when she's not feeling completely confident. "It's fine, babe," I soothe.

"But it's not really, is it?"

I can't help but chuckle and I stand up, my hands pushing her burgundy tresses behind her ears, "It is, and it will be… think you can give me a minute?" I watch as she contemplates my request. Her brows furrowing slightly, and then they relax. She looks like she's about to ask me something, but can't think of a proper way to do so. I wait, patiently, and I set my hands on her hips, trying to show her that she can just say it.

"Can… I mean…" her throat clears, and then I start to put the pieces together. Oh Christ, I hope she's not about to ask what I'm thinking she is. My already sodden knickers just get that much more wet, like a lake between my thighs. "Can I watch?"

I stare at her for a minute, considering my answer. I had planned on just using my vibe for a quick release, but if she wants to be there, then I wouldn't want it to be fast, I'd want to draw it out.

"Never mind, it… that was stupid of me…"

"No," I cut her off with a kiss, "if you want to…" I leave the sentence unfinished, but the understanding look in her eyes tells me she completely understands what my answer is.

She smiles bashfully and I move to go to my room, giving her the option of following me. Katie grabs my hand and I turn around to face her, and her eyes flick from me over to her bed. So she wants me to… in _her_ bed? Christ. I confirm by nodding my head only once, feeling nervous as I move to lie on her bed. She sits on the edge.

I close my eyes so I can concentrate on what I'm doing. My right hand slips beneath the band of my knickers and I even amaze myself with just how much desire is there. I dip two fingers into myself and then move to my clit, making slow circles around the bundle of nerves. I listen to the change in Katie's breathing as she watches me pleasure myself. It's maddening for me to know she's so close and yet I can't touch her, and furthermore she's watching my every move.

The higher I get, the more turned on it makes me that she's still there. My back arches off the bed when I feel her soft lips around my nipple. I hadn't known that she wanted to participate, but I can feel her kneeling beside me, her knees pressing softly against my side. Her knees part slightly and she bites down on my nipple, and I move faster against my clit. I know I won't last long with her lips against me. I'm struggling now not to crash into the waves of my orgasm.

The bed moves, and with my eyes still closed I don't know what she's doing, but I soon figure it out when I feel her legs straddle my stomach, her wetness brushes against the back of my hand before I feel her hand move to her own cunt. Katie leans forward, her luscious breasts pressing into my own and her lips find mine for a smoldering snog.

It doesn't take long until neither of us are actively participating in the lip-lock. We're gasping and moaning into each other's mouths, breathing in and exhaling the same air. "Fuck," I feel her say into my mouth, and I honestly couldn't agree more.

It would take just a twist of my wrist to be able to be inside her, and it's that thought that sends me into oblivion, my body arching into hers, "Christ, Katie… fuck…" I groan as my hips ride my hand.

It takes less than two seconds for her to tip over the cliff, her hips grinding into her hand, which grinds into me. "Naomi…." She whispers.

Once we've both come down, we start to softly kiss again. Katie wasn't kidding about it being intense earlier. I would have never guessed that something like that would be so erotically beautiful. The twin sits up, and I can feel her juices wetting my lower abdomen, and just like that I'm ready again. She brings her hand up to her lips, licking the tips of her fingers, and I watch her lustfully, wishing she would let me have a taste. Before I can think to ask, she lifts my hand up, looking at the juices coating my digits. She leans forward, and tentatively takes my pointer finger in her mouth.

Christ. She is going to be the death of me.

Her eyes flutter closed and I watch and feel as her tongue and mouth suck and lick my finger until it's completely devoid of my previous desire. Katie quickly moves to my next finger, treating it the same way and I'm two strokes from coming again just from the sight of her enjoying my flavour. "Do you want some?" her voice husks out, offering me her hand.

"Please," I all but beg. I'm rewarded when she slips a finger in my mouth. A groan rips from deep within me at her sweet ambrosia, and it reminds me how much I just want to taste her properly. I swallow every last drop on her fingers, just as she's finishing off my own.

Katie smiles down at me briefly before leaning down to kiss me, letting me taste myself on her lips, and mixed with her own… I can't even begin to describe it, and even saying its indescribable doesn't seem valid.

The Fitch twin slides off my body, tucking herself under my arm. I'm too nervous to say anything and I'm simply feeling too much to even try to formulate what just happened into words. "That was fucking hot," she says with a chuckle. I respond with a kiss to the top of her head. "So, what shall we do with the rest of our day?"

She's actually expecting me to answer her, but every time I open my gob to speak, nothing comes out. Of course I want to take her, make her mine, but I all but promised that I'd let her be in control, and she's already surprised me by going from watching to somewhat participating, which was a lot more than I expected. Pleasantly surprised.

"How about we go watch a film, I heard 'Bound' is good," she says after I don't answer. Without waiting for me to confirm or decline her idea, she gets up. She slips into one of her nearly see-through teddies and looks to me. "You coming… er… I mean…"

I laugh. It is funny. "Yes," I respond, and she giggles as I get up.

"Just put your bra back on, I rather like you in that. I'll have to get you some more sets like that." I do as she says and we walk hand in hand to the living room, though I doubt that 'Bound' is going to be a good flick to watch at the moment. She puts it on as I sit down in the middle of the black leather couch. My eyes rake over her body, and she catches me perving on her. A smirk comes to her lips, "like what you see?" she asks cheekily.

"Yeah," I manage to push out, licking my lips. I can still taste her essence on my lips and it pours fuel on my fire. This is definitely going to be interesting.

xxxxx

She curls into me as we watch the flick, tucked under my arm with her legs over one thigh to sit between my legs. Her fingertips trace patterns on my naked stomach as she watches. I even let a moan slip at one point and she stops moving, as if she hadn't realized what she was doing. "Sorry," she mutters.

"Don't be, just realize how good that feels," I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on her temple. I feel her sigh softly against me and she cuddles in, laying her hand flat against my stomach. During certain parts of the movie I can feel her body moving slightly against me.

After the credits are nearly finished I realize Katie is softly snoozing against me, though I'm sure she hasn't been asleep for very long because she only recently stopped moving.

I scoot down until I'm in more of a reclining position, and she snuggles further into me. She's so beautiful, especially when she sleeps. I think I fall for her just a bit more after the day we've had, and although I should wake her so she can get a proper night's sleep, I realize that I don't have the heart to wake her from her slumber, and I rather enjoying having a scantily clothed Katie Fucking Fitch against me.

Today was a good day, and there's still the night ahead of us… after our nap. I tilt my head so my lips are pressed against the twin's tresses, taking in deep breaths and letting my body relax into a light sleep.

xxxxx

**I hope this was lovely for you. They are getting there, albeit slowly. So, what did you think? *grins*  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**First I'd like to apologize for the extremtely long wait for this chapter. I fully understand if you, my readers, stone me to near death. FFS! With the loss of my large laptop (that had absolutely everything on it), plus the participation in the Little and Big Bangs in LJ (The LB's are up, if you haven't checked them out, you really should.. amazing fics and brilliant artwork to go wth!). I've been working hard on my BB entree, which is about 18k currently. I'm thinking it might get up to around 23-25k.**

**Anyways... enough of that... here's the next chapter of Switch... and I hope it's not complete shit. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Oh, and in case I haven't said it in a while... I don't own the characters either, I just like to play with them... I will give them back though.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, subs and everything... as per. You guys are lovely.**

**Let me know what you think!**

xxxxx

It was dark outside by the time I started to wake up, and it took me less than a moment to realize just how cold I felt. I start to panic immediately, though I keep all the thoughts inside instead of giving them a physical representation like crying, pulling my hair, or any number of possibilities. The spot at my side that Katie had been in as I fell asleep was cold, so it was obvious that she hadn't been there for a while. I can only imagine that Katie is freaking out and I can't decide whether I should go to her to comfort her, or let her think and sleep on her own.

I had just decided that the brunette twin may need some time when I hear a loud 'Shit', followed by a crash from the kitchen. I'm up and running in my lingerie set before I can think about putting anything on my feet (I can only assume the crash has something to do with a broken dish or glass). Once I pass the threshold to the kitchen my heart, that had been nearly beating out of my chest a moment ago, is now breaking in two. Katie is crouched down, hands over her face, quietly crying, whilst a broken glass surrounds and covers a pack of fags on the floor. I rush over to her, trying to do a visual inspection to see if she's hurt. "Katie," I say softly as I kneel down, my hands moving to her shoulders.

She lunges into my arms, her body shaking in my embrace. I stand us up and move to the table to sit down, "I'm sorry…" she says between deep breaths, "… I wanted a cigarette, and I know you put your extra pack up on the top shelf…"

My hand moves up and down her back soothingly, "Shhhh, it's okay," I calmly whisper, "Are you hurt, let me look." She pulls away and I pull her feet up into my lap and I don't see any cuts to the bottom of her feet. I run my fingers along her legs, seeing only two little spots of blood, but upon further inspection I see no glass still stuck in them. I pick up a napkin from the centre of the table and wipe at the two crimson dots on Katie's shin.

I can feel her eyes on me, and I look up to see her red-rimmed looking right at me. "Are you okay?"

She nods sheepishly and I offer her a smile as I get up to retrieve the broom and pan to sweep up the broken glass. I lean forward to pick up the pack, dusting off the few errant pieces of glass, and as I step back, my foot finds a rather large shard that easily cuts through the arch of my foot. I bite down, gritting my teeth to keep myself from calling out in pain. I glance to Katie to see that she's facing away from me, probably trying to get control over herself.

I make sure I'm stood behind the counter before I draw attention to myself by calling out to the Fitch twin, who quickly turns around. "Go have that smoke, babe, I'm just going to clean up." I lob the pack to her and she smiles at me, "You know where I hide my lighter out there, yeah?"

She nods and quickly moves outside. It's only when the door closes behind her that I let out a little grunt of pain and look down to see that not only is there a mess of glass everywhere, but also that there's blood smeared around from my foot as well. Just fucking perfect.

I didn't want Katie to feel even worse than she already did after my clumsy arse stepped on a shard and started bleeding, so I figured that once she was gone I could properly clean both myself, and the kitchen, up.

I dust up the broken glass first, throwing it in the bin before I clean up the blood with a towel. My foot, however, is going to be another problem entirely. It isn't like its deep enough to worry about bleeding out, but I'd need to put a patch on it and a sock to cover it, which will look absolutely ridiculous with the now ruined fishnet stockings. I move as quickly as I can to my room using only the ball of my right foot to step on so I don't trek blood all the way there. I take off the garter and stockings, tossing them into a pile in the corner of my room. I pull out a bandage and some ointment, putting on the second item, then the first, and then cover my feet with some ankle socks.

I'm just walking back into the kitchen when Katie comes in the back door. I smile at her and her eyes quickly assess me. I knew it would happen, I probably should have changed into some pyjamas or something so it didn't look so obvious, but I was in a hurry, and obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

"You changed?" she says as her chocolate hues stop and stare at my socked feet. "And put on socks," Katie states with a hint of question in her voice.

"Yeah, I…" I pause, I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to tell her the truth either. I look down to my feet and notice that the blood isn't staying in the bandage I put on, and is already starting to seep through the material and is now slightly visible against the white of my sock. I should have picked black socks. They would have matched better anyway.

Her eyes go wide as she sees the ruby colour tinting the white and she's pushing me back to sit down like I had only minutes before. "Naoms, fuck…" she curses softly as she brings my foot up. I try to brush her away and pull my leg back, but those strong Fitch hands and arms aren't letting me succeed.

"Katie, I'm fine, really," I insist.

"We need to get you to hospital," the worry now evident as her voice shakes while she peels off the sock and bandage.

I can't help but laugh. "Babe, I most certainly don't need to go to hospital. I said I'm fine…" I start to say before I get cut off.

"You dozy cow, we need to get your foot above your heart, it'll help cut down on the bleeding."

She pulls me up and walks me back in to lie on the couch, and she props my right leg up on a set of three pillows so it is in fact above my heart. "If it's still bleeding in half an hour you don't get a choice," she states, her eyes a mix of worry and determination as they find mine. I nod. What more can I do if she's taken away my choice?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she says tenderly as her eyes look from the wound up to my eyes.

I smile down at her, but she obviously doesn't find any reason to smile, "It's just a scratch, Katie, a scratch."

"Okay Mercutio…" she mumbles to herself.

I laugh, "Did you just refer to me as Mercutio, from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well, yeah you pretty much said verbatim what he said in the movie after he got sliced in the gut," she replies.

I stifle another laugh. For a moment I thought she was actually talking about the great work of Shakespeare and not the movie that had been made recently (so I am rather confused about how she was referring to me as that particular character). I never saw the movie, actually, so I would have never known that I was quoting him.

"What's so funny?" her eyes furrow as she says this in what has to be the absolute cutest pout I've ever seen in my entire life.

"You were talking about the movie, and I thought you were talking about the play."

"Same principles, yeah? Just more fucking entertaining to watch Leo half dressed and have everything said in language I can understand," she says defensively.

I want to frown then, but I keep my face neutral. Sometimes I forget how crazy Katie is about the opposite sex, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, because it does. Every moment she's not with me I fear she will find the man she's been looking for her entire life and I'll be left with another broken heart. Another broken heart by another Fitch.

"Naoms?"

I don't really hear her; I'm too lost in my fears and doubts to even realize she's talking to me. What if the perfect guy walks in to her work and he sweeps her off her feet? Where will that leave me? I'll be alone. Again. I'll have moved my entire life all for nothing. I'll be sleeping in my room alone with the sounds of Katie's passion invading my ears as she fucks the perfect man.

"Naomi," she says more insistently.

I'll be dying inside all over again. I will honestly give up on love. I can't handle it, not again.

I'm midway through my next thought when soft, cheery flavoured lips press into mine, which stops all thoughts completely. My lips move against hers by instinct, my mouth opening slightly and before I can feel her deepen the kiss, she pulls away.

My eyes move up to her and she's smiling coyly at me. I let a huff of irritation and turn my head. I know it's childish, but how the fuck am I suppose to act when she can blank out my entire thought process just by giving me a teasing kiss? How is that fair?

I twist my torso to the side and grab her scantily clothed form, pulling her on top of me. At first her legs straddle my hips, but she moves to squish herself between myself and the cushions. Her left leg moves to lie haphazardly over my left thigh, and she does almost the same thing with her left arm as it moves across my torso.

I can only utilize the position I'm in by wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as her head cuddles in to the crook of my neck. I turn my head slightly to place a kiss on her burgundy tresses and she sighs into me.

I hear a little sniffle and struggle to crane my neck so I can see her face, but she doesn't let me and tucks her face into me, squeezing me tighter. I repeat the gesture, pulling her closer. My right hand moves to pick up her left, and I set it above my heart, placing my hand over the top of hers. She mumbles something incoherent into my neck. I'm not sure what it is she said, but I can tell that all the excitement has made her tired again... it's done the same for me as well.

Katie soon falls back asleep, and I'm jealous of this, because no matter how long I lie here, I can't seem to turn my mind off. My hand lifts off of Katie's to run my hand through my hair, and her hand moves to my breast, slipping under the fabric of my bra. I contemplate for a moment, thinking she must be awake and teasing me, however her breathing is still slow, deep, and even, indicating that she is still in her own little dream world.

I don't move her hand.

I'm just starting to relax with her body pressed against mine when I hear another mumble. Katie often tries to talk in her sleep, but it's almost always incoherent, and always insanely cute.

"Naoms," she whispers, her lisp still evident, even in sleep.

I smile down at her and place a kiss on her temple. I let my eyes graze over her body with the light from the kitchen making the dark room seem a bit brighter. She looks like an angel, my angel.

"Fuck..." the older twin groans, her lips brushing against my pulse point. She presses her body tighter to me, and her hand tightens over my breast.

My eyes snap to her lips and my breath hitches. This can't seriously be happening. I try to shake her awake with the arm wrapped around her, but she's in too deep. She stops moving, and her body relaxes again.

This is going to be a long night.

xxxxx

"Have good dreams?" I ask Katie the next morning as she comes in from the kitchen with two cups of tea, after effectively waking me up with a kiss.

"Mmmhmmmm," she confirms, but doesn't let on what kind of 'good' dreams she had.

I want to push the question and ask her what her subconscious had played out for her whilst she was in her dreamland. I want to know if she was actually having some kind of racy dream, and if she did... if I was in it. I'd like to assume that her actions spoke volumes, but I didn't want to assume and make a complete arse out of myself.

"Anything in particular?" I ask as I start to blow over the top of the heated liquid.

Brown eyes flash over to me, and I'm not sure I'm excited or nervous by the intensity in them. I clear my throat and take a sip, letting the liquid heat its way down my throat to the pit of my empty stomach.

"Maybe," she smirks as she says this, her Fitch-force turning into playfulness.

My eyebrows lift in question, "Maybe?"

I watch as she sets her mug down and she takes mine and puts it next to her recently discarded one. "Yeah, babes, maybe..." she husks out, leaning toward me. Katie stops just far enough to where I could reach up to take her lips in mine. I keep my control intact and look up into her darkening pools.

I'm sure my eyes are getting darker by the second.

'_Stop it, Campbell. She wanted to go slow, remember?'_ I chastise myself. How can I possibly go slow when she's tempting me like she is.

She licks her lips, running her tongue along her top lip, then a quick swipe along the bottom one.

"Katie..." I say, my voice shaking with barely contained lust.

The twin smiles innocently, as if she wasn't coercing me into a state of arousal. I find the warm mug put back in my hands and I sigh and take another sip from it. I didn't notice it the first time, but this second drink I can. It tastes sweeter, and I instantly deduce that it's honey. She put honey in my tea. I look down at the liquid, then up to Katie.

"Thought you needed some sweetening up, Naoms. Can you blame me?"

A chuckle comes forth from deep in my chest, "You think some honey in my tea is going to sweeten me up?"

"No, you're well sweet as it is, actually. You just don't let anyone see it. Why is that?"

I pause. I never thought about it, not really to this extent. I'd been a loner, so there was no need to let anyone in or play nice. I shrug non-committedly, hoping that I've seen Effy do it enough times to be able to pull it off. She doesn't buy it though. I'm selling, but she's not buying.

"Bull shit," she says firmly and as I take another drink I can feel her eyes on me.

"What?" I say defensively.

"You know exactly what," Katie deadpans.

"Huh?"

"You're clever, Naomi, don't try to play stupid... it's unattractive."

I know I can't really tell her why. I can't tell her that it terrifies me... she... terrifies me. I'm terrified that I've fallen harder than I ever have before. My feelings for her blow anything that I ever felt for Emily right out of the water. I'm really a fucking goner.

"Naoms," she whispers, her voice barely audible. "It's okay, yeah? I'm here."

I don't know why that is so comforting. It shouldn't be, not really, not when I'm paranoid that every night could be our last. Hell, we haven't even talked about what _we_ are. It's fairly obvious that we're a couple, or that's my guess, but honestly I don't' know what she considers us.

"What are we?" I blurt out unceremoniously, wishing that it would have stayed in my head instead of saying it out loud. My eyes close, and I find I can't stand to open them.

There's a rustling beside me, but I don't dare open my eyes. A sense of dread starts to pull me down to the depths of the abyss. My mind thinks that I should have just kept quiet, and is not playing all sorts of ways that Katie will tell me to fuck off, some as nice as is possible, others contain violence to the point of her hitting me upside my head with some of our crockery, or even cutlery.

"What do you want us to be?" comes her soft, tentative response.

Of all the possible replies, that one, was definitely not even on my list. I swallow once, then twice. How could I possibly answer her? How could I put into words what I want us to be? Is she talking about now, or the future, or... fuck!

"Naomi..." Katie prompts me to answer her.

Before I can stop it, my heart sends a direct signal to my mouth, and my brain doesn't catch up enough to stop it from happening. "I want you to be mine... only mine." I have the presence of mind to stop after that little bit of word vomit.

Katie's chuckling, and I'm finally brave enough to open my eyes to look up at her. Her smile is dazzling. It alone eases my heart and mind, at least mostly. Her hand comes up to cup my cheek, chocolate browns sparkling as she speaks, her voice laced with emotion, "I've been only yours for months, Naomi. Didn't you know that?"

"I... I didn't...I thought... I..." I stutter out a very intelligent reply, obviously.

Katie interrupts me by saying, "I know I tried to push it away, because, fuck babe, it's such a cliché, isn't it?"

I can only laugh. It is rather funny if you think about it. Me, Naomi Campbell falling for first one twin, then the other. "Yeah, it is," I chuckle back to her, feeling even lighter with this new information.

The girl runs her hand through her hair and I feel that familiar twinge between my legs. I feel my face redden and I look away from her before I force myself onto her. To her credit, either she doesn't notice, or she purposely turns around to check out my foot. Her hands move down my lower leg to lift up my foot to take a closer look. It could do with a bit of a cleaning, and I probably need to put a bandage on it since it stopped bleeding a while ago.

Her fingers gently poke at the area around the wound and every once in a while I jump as pain shoots through my foot, then leg. "Just relax babes, let me take care of you."

My perverse mind goes straight into the gutter, and I'm starting to think that my holiday home there has now become my permanent residence. It's uncanny just how much I want Katie. The heat between my thighs increases as my mind goes on a path all its own, imagining the older Fitch twin in all her naked glory, underneath me as I bring her up to the highest peak and she lets me push her over the edge. I can almost hear her calling out my name...

"Naomi..."

... in the throes of passion. Her manicured nails lightly moving through my blond mane as I dip down and take a nipple in my mouth, and she groans out my name...

"Naomi?"

... When I move lower, her breath hitches and I run my tongue through her lower lips, gathering her ambrosia on my tongue...

"Fucking Naomi."

... Her tone and words let me know to go on, that she wants me, needs me, and I take her clit between my lips, teasing it softly before...

My body is being grabbed and my shoulders are being shaken. Shit... that was a fucking daydream. I look helplessly up to Katie who has already bandaged up my foot whilst I was in the house of filth residing in my mind. I happen to enjoy it there though, I get Katie twenty-four-seven.

"I think you were just having some kind of dream... and I'd venture to say that it was probably similar to my dreams last night," the burgundy haired girl informs me with a small smile playing at the tips of her lips. "I'd love to stay and explore that, but I have things to do today. You, however," she leans in to place a chaste kiss on my lips, "need to rest and let that foot heal." She pauses for a moment, connecting our mouths again for a moment longer, but not enough to satisfy my urge to throw her down and make love to her. "If I come back and you're up and around, I might just have to tie you up for your own good."

"Fuck..." I whisper at the naughty idea of being tied up and vulnerable to the Fitch twin.

"Perv," she counters.

"How was that one my fault?"

Katie chuckles and kisses my cheek as she gets up, "it would be punishment for sure. You wouldn't be able to touch me, just watch."

My jaw drops, fucking seductive minx. "Watch?" I choke out, my throat suddenly dry.

"Maybe Molly would be interested in showing me the ways of the lesbians?" she teases, but my smile falters. It was good natured teasing until she brought that bitch up. "So, Naoms, be good, cuz I'd rather feel what you have to offer than make you watch me being fucked by some random, yeah?"

I nod, not trusting my voice to reply.

"Good, I'll be home later, babes," she says and kisses my forehead.

It's going to be the slowest day ever. Fuck me.

xxxxx

**What did you think? Don't forget to let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow... I'm horribly sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Lots of RL shit, you know?**

**Anyway... I hope this is a decent chapter, seeing as it's been almost 2 months since my last update. **

**This is unbeta'd, and so all mistakes are mine. What isn't mine though, is skins... so sadly, I am only borrowing the characters.**

**xxxxx**

I wait, for the most part, as instructed. Okay, so I couldn't simply wait on the couch and do nothing the entire day. It took only thirty minutes for me to get so completely bored that I started to daydream. I'm sure you can guess what I started to fantasize about... and your guess is almost positively correct. Soft, silky skin, cherry-flavoured lips, and... well, you get the idea.

Katie was taking much too long for my tastes, and even with distracting myself with thoughts of the Fitch twin, it just seemed like forever. Even watching the telly didn't do anything for me; it just made me realize how much I miss the sound of Katie's voice and company.

I am just about to throw the tv controller across the room when I hear a key in the lock. The sound makes my heartbeat increase and I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I twist my neck and tilt my head backwards so that I can see her sideways-upside-down when she walks in. I smile at her and she returns it with an unearthly glow.

I take her in, my eyes moving down and up her body. It must be raining, or at least sending some water down from the sky, because her hair is wet and hanging down in tendrils and her shoulders are damp. My feet find the floor and I push up, cringing only slightly when my foot hits the ground and starts to support half of my body weight. "Hey Katie," I say cheerfully through my teeth.

She sets down the few items in her arms and puts her hands on her hips, "Didn't I tell you not to get up?"

"I... I haven't! Not until you got here... Christ Katie, I was so fucking... I missed you, alright... and I fucking wanted to greet you upon your arrival home," I say in a stuttering rush, my face becoming redder as I continue to struggle to put my thoughts into a sentence.

She grins and walks toward me, easily throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek. I allow my hands to move around her waist, and then they start to run down over her magnificent arse. I give her cheek a little pinch and she squeals in my embrace, pushing me back onto the couch. Katie laughs and gives me a smirk, "Cheeky bitch," she says light-heartedly.

I shrug, trying to look innocent when I know I'm anything but. Of course Katie is aware of this as well. I'm suddenly thankful that Katie isn't Effy, or she, in her all-knowing-ness, would know exactly what I was thinking of the entire time she was gone, and then my look of purity would no longer have the desired effect.

"I think we need a shower," she says out of the blue.

She catches me off guard so easily, mostly because my mind is constantly in the gutter, thinking of ways I will please her. A shower is definitely one of those ways, though it wasn't on my list of fantasies today. It really should have been though. Wet skin is a totally different experience than dry skin, well, to an extent. My mind goes off to wonder if she meant we needed to shower together... or separate.

"Now?"

Katie shrugs and starts to saunter off down the hall, heading toward the end where the bathroom is. I hesitate, standing and then sitting back down four times after the water is turned on. My lip ends up under my tooth, my gaze looking at the not-quite-closed door, with a small amount of steam starting to slip out from behind it. My throat feels tight, but I'm moving toward the end of the hall despite the fact that breathing is becoming increasingly difficult.

"Katie?" I question as I push the door open just a bit more and slip inside, closing it most of the way behind me.

I take in her silhouette behind the shower curtain. I notice that she's removed the head of the shower (she just had to get one of the multi-functioned shower-heads that she could take down and move about her body... I usually just leave it up where it sits and shower under it normally), and she's moving the water around her body.

"Yeeess?" she drawls out her response, and I can see her body turn toward me as if she can see through the curtain. I know she can't, just like I can't see inside, but still.

I clear my throat in the thick, moist air around me, trying to find some courage. I am, apparently, all out of courage for the day. "I'll just... I'll wait 'til you're out..." I say, turning around to exit.

"Aren't you all about the environment and conservation, Campbell?"

I whip around, my eyes wide and my voice unsure as I answer, "Well, yes..."

"Then get your arse in here so we can share the water and help do our part to save the planet or something."

I try to stutter out a reply, but even in the damp room, my throat is bone dry. Before I can try again, Katie peeks her head from behind the curtain, an expectant look in her eyes. "Naoms...?"

I nod my head to her and she closes the curtain again. I quickly strip myself down and walk anxiously over to the shower, standing right outside it, staying there for a moment as I try to get my head in the right place. I pull back the last line of defence, letting my eyes trail over her radiant, naked, wet form. I know I'm perving, but as the water rolls down Katie's back, down her spine and... oh Christ... she caught me. I smile shyly at her but she isn't mad, she grabs my hand and pulls me into the hot water.

Sure, the water feels nice, but it isn't anything compared to the feel of Katie's hands moving along my skin. I let her set the pace, and she takes her time, running her lathered up hands over every inch of my skin... well, almost... she touches everywhere except the one place I want her to. Instead of putting me under the water's stream to wash off the soap, though, she removes the shower head and moves it around me. She took so much care in doing so that I felt my body soar.

The throbbing between my legs was manageable until Katie moved the showerhead along my legs, then the heat hit me there, and my body trembles along with my breath ceasing.

A coy smile formed on the Fitch twin's lips, but it soon turned into a seductive smirk. She reaches down to the shower head to twist the front, changing it from a regular shower to a single jet from the middle. She's got something up her sleeve, figuratively speaking of course, but I can't think of what it possibly could be.

One of Katie's feet pushes on the inside of one of my legs, then the other and I get that she wants me to spread them, so I do. Her left hand comes up and starts to fondle my breasts one at a time. It's because of this distraction that I don't notice what she's doing with her other hand, well, that and the fact that she moved her lips onto my own.

My lips rip away from her own as the jet of water hits between my legs, "Ohh fucking Christ," I groan before being pulled back into her lips. She keeps me there, my hips moving against the water as it thumps against my sensitive clit. Her fingers pinch my right nipple and it doesn't take long before I'm about to fall into my glorious rapture.

Katie removes her lips from mine to whisper huskily into my ear, "You can't imagine how many times I've gotten myself off like this, wishing you were in here with me." With that said her lips attach themselves to my neck, and I fall over the precipice from the extreme pleasure washing through me.

I can barely stand after my body relaxes and she moves the hand that was teasing my breast around my body to hold me up. Thank fuck for that.

I had seriously thought that I had done everything when it came down to sex with a girl, but Katie is showing me things I never thought possible. I think back to when I accidentally opened her laptop to find that she had been doing research. Maybe I should have checked out a few of those sites myself. Too late now.

"Babes?" Katie says as she brings me back to the here and now.

"Yeah, sorry... I... where did you...?"

She smiles at me and switches the water back and put the shower head back up. "You ready to get out," she says, thankfully keeping me from continuing on with the blubbering I was struggling with.

"But, you..."

"I'm fine," she says as she turns the water off, stopping any argument I could have come up with.

I get out and grab a towel, turning around to wrap it around her body. She thanks me with a kiss to the cheek and she allows me to dry her off. She moans softly as I cover her titillating breasts with my hands, squeezing softly. I keep the towel over my hands until she is completely dry, and only then do I let the towel go and my hands continue to move over the valleys and hills of her body.

I don't get far before my wrists are being held in her hands. My gaze moves up to her own, and it's then that I realize I went too far. Her eyes are somewhat fearful and I relax before mumbling, "I'm sorry... I just..." I sigh, frustrated.

"I know," Katie whispers softly.

That doesn't explain anything for me, especially after what just happened in the shower. I actually thought that that was her way of telling me that the light is green and that I should go. Instead, I'm met with another pesky red, and I just want to run it.

xxxxx

I'm starting work much earlier than I had been scheduled to. After getting settled in and realizing how utterly horrible it is to be in the house all alone all day whilst Katie is at her job, I gave a call to my new supervisor and asked if I could start a bit early. She was ecstatic to hear from me, and told me to meet her around midday so she could give me the official tour of the building.

The building is a mansion compared to the one I use to work in back in Bristol. I know it will take me weeks to remember what departments are on each floor. I'm issued my own company laptop and name-badge that has access to every floor except the top one, which is reserved for the CEO (whose name I don't even know yet), and his assistant.

I'm starting to doubt myself. I excelled at what I did in Bristol, but it's a completely different animal here in Southampton. More people, more tasks to do, more of everything. Of course the increase in pay is nice as well, but as my new supervisor, named Delila, shows me the ins and outs of my new position I can't help but start to feel overwhelmed.

She tells me to take a break and leaves me in the breakroom on the sixth floor. I watch her walk away, each step she takes is laced with confidence and pride. Her dirty blond hair reaches her mid back and it slightly wavy. She turns to me as she reaches the door, informing me she'll be back in about ten minutes. I hadn't realized it before, but she has these intense, piercing green eyes. I suppress a shutter until she walks from the room.

What have I gotten myself into?

The break is much too short and before I'm able to down my bottle of water, Delila is back to collect me. I carry the water with me as she shows me my office.

My office.

I look out the window to see that my space is facing the back of the building. It almost appears to be a little forest, but Delila informs me it's a park that the company saved from being cut down and turned into a new housing development.

xxxxx

I get home to an empty house, but I'm only alone for half an hour before Katie waltzes in. We greet each other with a kiss and hug that quickly becomes needy and heated. Katie pulls away first and looks down at my business attire.

"Did you go to work? I thought you didn't start until Monday."

She turns from me to go into the kitchen and I follow her in to help prepare our evening meal.

"Yeah, I got bored being sat here all day without you," my voice is hesitant and unsure.

Katie turns toward me as she opens the refrigerator door, "You alright, babes?"

I nod, "Yeah."

Her face tells me she's not convinced, and truth be told, neither am I. She doesn't press on though, which I'm silently grateful for.

She begins to fill the silence that settles between us, prattling on about her day and what she got done. We cook together, a simple meal of pasta and sauce, and sit down at the table with a bottle of red wine.

I don't even notice that I'm not eating, merely pushing the noodles around my plate as my mind thinks about work.

Katie interrupts my thoughts of inadequacy, "Something must be up, babes, either the food is terrible, which I know it's not because I'm eating it, or something happened at work."

I look down to my plate, then over to hers, which is almost finished, then up to her eyes. "I ... I don't know if I'm ready for this position. There's just... there's so much more..."

"Of course you are," Katie interrupts, "you're brilliant. You just have to get settled in your new surroundings, babe, that's all."

Is that all it is? Am I just nervous about being at a new place? Surely it can't be something as simple as that, can it?

Then again, I know better than to question Katie Fitch.

**xxxxx**

**Please let me know how you liked this chapter... I love reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A much quicker update than the last span of time. It's a fairly large chapter too!**

**Warning... do not read near children, parents, coworkers, or whilst operating heavy machinery! You have now been warned.**

**It's been a long time coming... but I'm fairly certain that the lot of you will really fucking enjoy this chapter!**

**Not beta'd, so all mistakes belong to me... unlike the characters, who do not (regrettably) belong to me. A special thanks goes out to Miss_Peg and Hyperfitched for some help with a few terms (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there... it's at the very end).**

**Thank you all again for the subs, alerts, favs, and reviews! They make my day.**

**xxxxx**

Friday couldn't come soon enough, in my opinion, and now that I'm to the end of my work week, I look forward to spending my weekend with Katie. Two full days of nothing but the Fitch and I together. I'm still nervous about it, and as the final day of the work week drains away I start to wonder what it is that we will do together.

Delila comes into my office just as I'm picking up my bag to leave, a smile on her face.

"I hope everything is going well. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend the time mentoring you like I should have, but I was informed by your previous boss that you were extremely clever."

My cheeks redden without my consent, and a small grin tips the edges of my lips, but I don't respond. I never have been good with compliments, especially from a supervisor.

"I'm not sure if you heard or not, but we'll be having our annual company party on Saturday night, think you'll be able to make it?"

Hmmmm... I'd have to ask Katie first. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to ask Katie permission about anything, but here it is, staring me in the face. "I'm not sure... are we allowed to bring a guest?" I'd rather the Fitch twin come with me, and as I wait for the response, I realize I don't intend on attending if Katie isn't invited.

"Of course! Many of the staff drag their husbands or wives, girlfriends or boyfriends along. It is semi formal though, so if you do bring your boyfriend, make sure he's in a nice suit," she says with a wink and a smile.

My shoulders lift in a shrug. There's no way Katie would come in a suit or tuxedo. As hot as she'd probably look, but then again, I'm not sure the clothes would adequately show off her smoking body. "I might make an appearance," I respond, making sure to give myself an out if don't end up going.

"Sounds lovely," Delila replies before heading out the door whilst waiving. "Hope to see you there."

I sit back down in my lush leather chair and pull out my mobile and punch in a text to the brunette Fitch twin, asking if she'd like to accompany me to the dinner. I get a response a few moments later that says: 'We'll tlk bout it when we get hm'. To me, that doesn't sound to promising.

xxxxx

I make it home minutes before Katie does, and I've now worked myself up about the whole idea of going to this company function with Katie. It's not like I'm out there. Maybe Katie could just go as my friend, my roommate even. It's not ideal, but it is something I know I have to consider if I even want her to come with me. She'll behave perfectly, of this I know, so I'm not too worried about that. As feisty as Katie is, she knows now when she needs to tone it down. Just the thought of it though is terrifying. I'll want to touch her, because I know she'll be dressed to impress, and I won't be able to. People just don't touch their friends the way we touch one another, and I'm not sure if either of us is ready to admit what we are to anyone else.

"So, what is this dinner you've asked me to go to," Katie asks. Bless her for cutting right to the point.

She gives me a hug, letting her lips linger next to my neck and her heated breath moves softly along my skin, like a warm summer breeze. I'm lost in the sensation of warmth surrounding me, and I neglect to respond. Her finger poking me in the ribs brings me back to the conversation at hand. "Oh, it's just a dinner thing for my work. It's no big deal really. Delila just said I should come..."

"Who the fuck is Delila?" Katie asks, effectively cutting me off from my blubbering.

I'm stunned for a moment before a smirk forms on my lips. My azure blues look down to sharp chocolate orbs, "She's my boss... are you jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"Well, she is pretty, long hair, green eyes, a confidence in her step..."

"You've been checking her out!" Katie exclaims as she pulls away from my body.

I know I shouldn't have baited her like I did, but it is reassuring for me. "No, I haven't. I spend a good proportion of my days with her, it's hard not to notice someone you work with."

She looks at me, squinting slightly; I can only guess she is trying to discern if I have any romantic feelings toward Delila, which I don't. Sure, she's got plenty of lovely attributes, but she pales in comparison to Katie. Everyone pales in comparison to Katie.

"Right," she deadpans, stalking off to the kitchen.

"Babe...?" I question as I follow her, my eyes finding hers easily when she whips around to face me.

"We're going... I need to meet this Delila, and she needs to know you're mine," she says with such finality in her voice that I know I don't really have an option in going any longer. Katie's made up her mind, and we will be attending.

xxxxx

I should have known that anything I had in my closet simply wouldn't do. Katie has brought me shopping so we can pick our outfits together. For me it mostly entails trying on clothes and letting the Fitch check me out in them. She wants our clothes to complement each other, but not be so obvious in the fact that we have done so. This, of course, means absolutely nothing to me, so I just follow her around and do as she says. She's in total shopper mode.

She settles on two dresses. They're both black in colour, but other than that, they don't look remotely similar. Mine has thin straps and falls just above my knees whilst hers is strapless and hangs on the ground. Katie informs me that with her 4" stiletto heels, it won't drag like it is now. I nod to her. Again, what more can I do?

We've not said much to each other during the whole excursion, so when she starts to speak to me whilst I'm trying on a pair of heels to go with my dress, I almost miss it (figuring it had to do with the shoes on my feet).

"How do you want to play this?"

My eyes look up to her and my eyebrows furrow. What the fuck is she on about? Confused, I look down to the shoes, then back up to her.

"Not about the shoes, bitch, I mean..." her voice softens and she leans in conspiringly, "... about us."

My lips form in an 'O' shape and I smile to her, "I guess that's something we should discuss, yeah?"

She nods. "Think you can walk in those all night? I mean... we do need to get going, it's already half past two and we both need to get ready."

The way she switches subjects so quickly often pushes me off-balance. "Uh, yeah... but... Katie, what about..."

"Want to just see how it goes?" she asks.

I'm not so sure that's a great idea. If I know how I'm to act ahead of time, then it'll be easier to stay on that page and not linger to a whole other chapter. I lift a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"Better idea then?" Katie responds when I don't say anything.

"It... I think it would be easier if we knew how to act. I mean... I'm not out at work, obviously... and are you ready to be out in front of my co-workers?"

She contemplates this in silence as she gathers up my shoes and the two dresses, bringing them to the woman behind the counter. Her eyes flick over to me, expectantly. I sigh and reach into my bag to pull out my card and hand it to the woman.

To her credit, the woman tries not to look back and forth between the two of us, giving us each a polite smile instead of staring. I start to giggle, thinking back to our last shopping spree with the rude woman in the changing area...and the way I went completely off on her, then snogged Katie's face off.

Katie looks over at me, a confused look on her face. She's not going to be let in on this one, at least not at the moment. "I think I'd rather be out in front of your co-workers than mine," she says out of nowhere, and the woman's gaze snaps over to the two of us, then looks down to hand me my plastic back.

I grab the card and shove it back in its proper place and grab the handles of the clothes bag, flinging it over my shoulder, using that as a distraction from responding. I honestly didn't think I'd ever hear the day when Katie would willingly make our relationship known to anyone. It was a sort of comfort to me, knowing that, unlike Emily, she didn't want or need to be out and proud.

Looking back, even before we were together, since that first night that Katie's lips hit mine at Cook's get together, we've always had a sort of physical need to be in contact with one another (always initiated by Katie, if my memory serves me). Of course at the time I didn't see it, and if I had I wouldn't have admitted it either. Could she and I really go to this function and not touch each other in some way?

"It's up to you," I hear her say as she interrupts my thoughts.

I look up to her, Christ she's radiant.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be, you know... I don't think..."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Katie cuts off my stuttering sentence that is going absolutely nowhere.

"No! Of course not. I just don't think my co-workers need to know that I'm, you know, into girls." I realize my slight blunder and quickly try to correct it, "Into A girl."

Katie chuckles, obviously not offended that I had used the plural instead of the singular, and laughs harder when I do correct myself. "Babes, let's be honest, you're a Grade A Muff Muncher."

Oh Katie, your use of terms and words never ceases to amaze me. I can't help but join in her jovial laughter. It makes me feel lighter, more in control, and more free... all at the same time. There's no need to respond to her, not with words anyway, so I pick up her hand and give it a little squeeze, which she promptly returns.

"So... we together then, or am I just the roomie tagging along?"

I wish she could have let me be in that happy place for a bit longer before making things serious again. This feels like some sort of test. If I say she'll come as my roommate, then she'll think I'm ashamed of her, even if I just told her otherwise. However, if I say we're going together, it... well... it's a gigantic step in our relationship.

Are we ready for that step? Am I ready?

"How about we start with the fact that you're my roommate, and then see where it goes from there."

Campbell, you coward.

"Yeah, sure."

I think I picked the wrong answer.

xxxxx

We arrive home and Katie hangs up our dresses and makes her way straight to the washroom for a shower. She doesn't invite me to join her, nor does she leave the door cracked open as an invitation. I hear her music start to play up on the iPod dock that we leave in there. It's loud, Rihanna, I think.

I'm sat in my room with the door open listening to the music and waiting for the Fitch twin to be done with her shower. 'Russian Roulette' comes on. To be honest, it's not one of my favourites, but I know Katie really enjoys it. She had it playing on repeat one day and I swear I nearly went mad because of it. All that means is that I know all the words to the song, a song I don't like.

That song ended and then 'Te Amo' came on. Now this one I learned to like, and actually rather enjoy it. At first it was more annoying than anything, but I actually listened to the words one day and the lyrics are a bit sad. I could see Katie as being Rihanna and myself as this girl who is infatuated with her, professing her love, only to be shot down.

The shower turns off and Katie strides out, still mostly dripping and clad in only a small towel, and walks right into her room. I don't waste any time and slip into the bathroom for my own shower.

I leave the music on.

After my shower I pick out a matching black bra and knickers set and put them on. I'm putting on my makeup (not much, but some mascara and some smoky eye-shadow along with some dark red lipstick) when I hear Katie yell that we need to get going. I rush from my room to hers across the hall to do as she has asked. I pick up my dress and start to shimmy into it, not paying any attention to the fact that Katie is standing by the full length mirror in her room, checking herself out.

"How do I look?"

I bring my gaze to her and my jaw drops open. She's fucking stunning. I'm not sure how she was able to put her hair in a fancy, curly updo in such a short period of time, but it's not like I should be surprised... she's KFF, after all. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the 'just flatmates' charade for long with her dressed like that.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm going to think I did well, because babes... you look about ready to jump me," Katie states in response to my silence.

I nod, and then attempt to clear my throat to try to reassemble a shred of dignity, but even that goes bad when I start to cough instead. I can vaguely hear Katie's guffaw from across the room, but my main concern is to calm back down so I can speak properly.

"You. Look. Beautiful."

I say each word extremely carefully, punctuating each word as I let my eyes linger along her body (now that I got myself under control).

Katie's face lights up, "Thanks babes, you ready?"

With my brain still unable to form a coherent sentence, my head bobs forward and backward in agreement.

I drive us there, listening to Lady Gaga (Katie's choice) the whole way. Her hand moves to the steering wheel and removes my hand from it. Her fingers lace through my own and together they sit on the centre console. It was comforting. It felt natural.

Once we arrived I parked the car and the two of us get out and start to walk toward the building. We weren't in a rush. I wanted to reach back out for her hand, so it could give me the courage I'll need to get through this dinner party. I don't know... I can't. When did I become so gutless?

"Naomi, you made it," I hear a voice call out to me the moment we step into the door. "Oh..." Delila says as she walks up to Katie and me, "... who's your friend?"

"Delila, this is Katie, my flatmate... we went to college together," I smile from one woman to the other.

Delila holds out her hand toward the Fitch twin, and I can see Katie's hesitance before she grasps the limb offered in a quick shake politely answering, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," my boss replies as she lets her hand fall to her side. "Naomi, I saved you both a seat at my table. You look stunning, by the way."

I can feel Katie tense beside me and soon the two of us are following Delila to the table. It's nerve wrecking, that's for sure. We take our seats and I find that Delila didn't bring a date, and that there are a few other couples sat at the table. My boss also decided to be sat right next to me, and I feel uncomfortable sitting between her and Katie.

To her credit, Katie is doing amazing, introducing herself to a few of my other co-workers and their wives as Delila chats with me. I figured it would mostly be about work, but I find her asking me about Katie and how we met. I'm not sure what I should divulge, because I don't want to talk about her too much and give up our cover.

"We met back in Bristol, went to Roundview together," I decide that it's a good way to put it. She doesn't need to know about Emily, or the fact that Katie and I didn't really start out on a good note.

Delila leans in to whisper to me, her eyes flicking to Katie to make sure she wasn't paying attention before speaking, her breath hot against my ear. "Forgive me for saying so, but you and Katie don't seem like you would be friends at all. Your personalities are so different from one another."

Shock races through me. Is it that obvious? It's not like my boss has even been around Katie long enough to get a grasp on her. "Opposites attract I guess, we're a good balance for one another," I say, feeling rather defensive over what Delila is saying about Katie. It's not really her place to say anything at all, and I start to feel the rage bubbling up. I keep my gaze down at the table so I don't display my anger, which I'm sure would be evident in my azure blues.

I'm about to say something else to my boss, something that is highly inappropriate, when I feel a hand on my knee, squeezing tightly. I don't look over, that would make it obvious, and instead, I slip my hand over hers. She doesn't stop talking to the women across the table, so there is no way that we are giving ourselves away by the small amount of comfort she's giving me to keep me calm.

The actual dinner portion goes by smoothly, especially after Katie engages Delila in conversation directly. It's civil, but I can feel the tension coming at me from both angles, and I'm helpless to do or stop it from happening. Katie is holding her ground, not seeming intimidated at all by my boss. I wish I had her strength.

"So Katie, what is it you do?"

My eyes look over to the twin to hear her response.

"I'm the manager of a fashion design studio," she states proudly, a smile on her face. I can't help but let my own proud smile shine forth from my lips, and I'm sure my eyes are sparkling. "You know, Delila, I could do you for free..."

"Excuse me?" Delila responds, a bite evident in her tone.

Shit.

"With your style of dress," clarifies Katie.

My boss looks to be positively steaming, and a snarky smile adorns Katie's beautiful features. I wish I had the ability to disappear right now, because I would have done it already.

"I beg your pardon, Katie, I have no problem with my sense of dress," Delila retorts.

Christ, this is not going to be pretty. Before I have the presence of mind to interrupt, Katie gets to her feet and walks behind me, pulling my boss up to her feet when she gets to my other side. I turn around, dumbfounded, to watch the display, knowing there is nothing I can do once Katie gets into makeover mode.

"See, if you were to take this in a little," Katie says as she moves her hands to Delila's waist, holding the material on both sides, "... it would be much more flattering to your figure. " My boss bats Katie's hands away and I think it's then that Katie realizes that she may have just stepped over the line. "I'm only saying," the Fitch twin states as she turns and makes her way back to her seat.

I really hadn't noticed before, but there's actually music playing, and now that dinner is over, couples are starting to dance slowly on the dance floor. It's not club music, not in the least, but old classic love songs, designed for slowly moving with a partner. I want to dance with Katie so badly, but there's no way I can keep my hands from wandering if she's pressed so intimately against me.

I stand up without any reason to do so. I feel both green and brown eyes on me, "I need to go to the toilets," I state to the both of them and turn around to make a hasty exit.

"I'll come with you," my fabulous Fitch says.

I half turn and nod to her and she easily catches up to walk beside me. She doesn't say anything, and I'm silently glad she doesn't. I don't really know what it is I would say. My mind is moving in so many directions, and at hyper-speed.

I really didn't have to use the bathroom at all, I just needed to get myself out of the awkward situation that I found myself in. I was glad to have Katie join me though. Once the door was closed she walked along the cubicles, checking under each one. We were alone.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," she says to me as she throws her arms around my waist.

I automatically move to wrap my arms around her shoulders and place a kiss atop her head, mumbling into her hair, "its okay."

She tightens her hold on me for but a moment before the door opens and she rips away from me, making me feel incredibly cold and alone. I know she's right there in front of me, but she also feels so far away because of the lack of physical contact. I let out a sigh and turn to brace my hands on the porcelain sink. I turn the water on and go to splash some on my face, but my hands are stopped.

"Don't mess up your make-up," Katie says, holding onto my arms and keeping me from letting the cool refreshing water relax me. She moves in closer to me, wary of the woman who just entered the end cubicle, and keeping her voice low, "I want to dance with you more than anything right now."

This is not helping me at all. I want to give in. I want to be proud of the fact that Katie is mine, but I'm a coward.

"Katie..." I whisper, my voice shaking slightly.

"I know," she states gently with a sad smile across her face.

I look down shamefully, feeling drained just from the knowledge that I can't dance with the woman I love.

"Fuck it..." I find myself saying, grabbing onto Katie's hand and striding from the bathroom. I turn to Katie her hand still locked in mine, "Will you do me the honour of having this dance?"

Katie's smile outshines the sun. Her entire body is growing. "It would be my pleasure," the Fitch twin says shyly.

I lead her out past the table still inhabited by Delila and the few others Katie had been talking with, and we end up on the dance floor. I keep her hand in mine and wrap my free hand around Katie's waist. Her hand comes up and her fingertips start to tease the hair at the nape of my neck. My body immediately starts to flood with desire, but I keep my hands from wandering around her supple form.

Her head turns slightly to the side and I start to feel her breath on my collarbone. My body is a mix of unbridled desire and a relaxing calm. I know those two don't usually mix well together, but this woman is holding me together right now because of all the feelings racing through my veins.

Everything falls away and I am left in my little Katie bubble, our bodies softly swaying to the song. Honestly, I can't even tell you what song it is, I know there are lyrics, but I'm not able to decipher them. It's only background noise. What do I hear, you may ask? As clear as day, is my heart thumping wildly against my ribs, but that's not all. I can also hear the soft breathing of the woman in my arms, and her breath hitches as my lips brush her cheek.

"Naomi..." Katie whispers into the skin of my neck.

I'm ready to leave right now. Leave and take my angel with me and offer myself at the shrine of Katie Fitch.

I swallow as she pulls away from me, a sweet smile still on her face. I can't help but return it. I know I'm staring into her amazingly brilliant chocolate browns, and furthermore I know that we're gazing for far too long for what is deemed socially acceptable, but I couldn't care less.

"Can we go?" she whispers almost inaudibly.

"Yeah," I respond equally as quiet.

She takes my hand and starts to lead me away from the dance floor. We continue on, grabbing our bags at the table but not even saying anything to Delila or anyone else there. If I'm honest, I don't even notice anyone else around, I can only see Katie.

We barely make it into the car before she leans over the centre console, grasping me by the back of my neck to pull me into an electrifying snog. Her lips and tongue caress my own. I lose track of time and space and my hands are wandering along her succulent form. My hand moves over her breast, squeezing slightly, and it's then that she pulls away from me.

"Drive me home, Naomi," she says in a wonderfully husky voice.

I can do little but comply.

xxxxx

I manage to keep my hands to myself the whole ride home, mostly because the one hand not holding the steering wheel is being held by Katie. It's not that she's just holding it, though, she's got one hand holding mine whilst the other traces shapes over the back of my hand, then up each finger and back down. It feels so fucking fantastic, and I can imagine how brilliant those fingers would work...

Campbell. Get a hold of yourself.

I fumble with the keys as I try to open the front door to let us in. It isn't really the cool air outside that's making me tremble, though I'm sure that doesn't help me much either. Whilst struggling, I feel a body press against my back, then a hand gliding along the back of my arm, around the bend in my elbow, and down the back of my forearm to take the keys from my hand. It takes Katie two seconds to twist her wrist and I push open the door, and I step away from the heat that is permeating my back.

I don't turn to face her; I can't, because I know that the control that I had been holding with a vice-like grip is no longer making an appearance. The door closes behind me and the click of the lock sliding into place makes me jump slightly, yet I'm not sure why that is.

"Naoms..." I hear Katie say from behind me.

My eyes close, but I still don't face her. Her voice is silky smooth and husky, even with the slight lisp at the end of my nickname. Several seconds go by before I can manage any kind of response, and even when I answer, it's not much at all. "Yes?"

I'm not sure, well, that's a total fucking fib, but anyway... I'm not sure I've ever been so turned on in my life. The damp fire between my legs is insanely uncomfortable, and I want to do something about it. It's not all about me though, I want her. I want to feel her skin under my fingertips, I want to taste, lick, and kiss every inch of her delicious body. I want to hear my name on her lips as she dives into oblivion and I want to hold her as I bring her back out the other side.

It's not just the sexual aspect, of course that's a fairly large factor, but the emotional is just as important to me right now. I don't just want to fuck her through the bed; I want to make love to her. The passion between us can lead us, can let us know whether to go fast or slow, hard or soft, short or long.

She has become my beacon of light whilst I traverse the unrelenting sea. Katie. Katie Fucking Fitch. That girl has changed me. She is everything to me.

I think back for a moment to when Delila was talking to me at dinner, mentioning how different the two of us are. I can't disagree with that fact, because we are. However, Delila doesn't really know either of us. Katie and I are both known (if only to our friends and family) for hiding who we really are. Neither of us likes to show any weakness, not ever, but we have learned to let the walls drop down around each other. We've learned that it strengthens us to share parts of ourselves.

Right now, the part I want to share is her body (and mine).

I finally turn around when she doesn't respond. I have to gawk slightly when I see that she hasn't moved an inch, with the exception of her eyes, which are dragging along my body. I can almost feel them. Almost.

"Katie?" I question, my voice hoarse with lust.

She doesn't respond. Instead she strides toward me, her heels clicking against the floor, her dress flowing out behind her. I'm not sure if she misjudges, or if she simply couldn't help herself, but her body slams into mine, pushing me back several steps. Katie's got one had pulling my head to her own to ravage my lips, whilst the other slips under the hem of my dress and grabs my ass.

My hands move right to her phenomenal tits, and already I can feel the hard nubs under my touch. I need her dress off, I need her naked (though admittedly I'd possibly allow the stilettos to stay), and I need it now. I fumble, trying to pull the bottom of her long dress up, then decide I can easily get to her breasts simply by pulling the strapless dress down.

Christ.

No bra.

My fingers find her erect nipples and start to gently rub over them, pinching every once in a while. I swallow her moan, tasting it on my tongue, and it tastes amazing. One hand starts to push Katie's dress down further and soon it's on the floor, forgotten about as the twin pushes me backward down the hallway.

I didn't even realize that her hands had moved down to start the ascent of my dress until she was pushing my arms up to lift it over my head. It becomes the next piece of clothing on the floor.

My back finds the door frame to Katie's room seconds after she unhooked my bra. It slides lifelessly down my arms to the ground.

I'm feeling rushed, and I don't want that to happen.

I don't want this to feel like a quick shag. I want to take my time. I want to slowly ignite a flame inside her until she has no other choice but to let it explode within her.

I reach up, meaning to push her back by putting my hand in the middle of her chest, but she takes that exact moment to kick her heels off, and I end up grasping onto her neck. The growl is both felt and heard, her eyes blazing into my own. I try to say something, or even pull my hand away, but I find my automatic reaction is to squeeze a little harder.

"Bitch..." she snarls as she grabs onto both my wrists and using them as leverage to push me backward. I hadn't meant to wake up the animal in her, but I seem to have done just that. Her teeth attack my neck and she licks along my collarbone.

I fight back enough to get my hands free and put one on each of her shoulders. "Katie..." I whisper as I push her back.

She stops immediately, as if she hadn't realized what she was doing. Her eyes look remorseful, but I lean down to brush a soft kiss to her lips. I didn't want her to stop, just to slow down. When her lips softly part to let me in, I know I've caged the beast. I will have to take that animal on another day, and I will gladly do so when the time comes. For now, however, I want to slowly drive my lover mad with desire.

It's my turn to be in control.

I pull back and before she can protest I crouch down. My fingers find the band of her knickers and start to pull them down. She hesitates in letting me for the briefest moment before complying by spreading her toned thighs. Instead of standing back up, I take advantage of my position. My cerulean gaze takes in the glistening essence easily visible from Katie's neatly shaved centre.

I bite down on my bottom lip and inhale deeply, taking in the scent that belongs solely to Katie. It's intoxicating... she... is intoxicating. I lean forward to place soft, open mouth kisses on first one thigh, then the other. Her hands run through my peroxide mane and I feel her push me toward her. My lips move north and I kiss her pubic bone, which promptly makes her groan.

I lift my hands to her hips and push her backwards toward the edge of the bed. I walk on my knees to follow her until she is forced to sit. My fingertips run along her legs, my eyes glued to the sweet juices all but begging me to partake.

I run my short nails along her inner thighs, softly pushing them open further to give me more room. She quickly relents and I take this moment to look into her now obsidian orbs.

"God, Naomi... just... fuck..." Katie utters in a low voice.

Now it's my turn to comply. I wrap my arms under her muscular thighs and grab her ass. I stop just short of my goal, already feeling the heat coming off her.

I blow softly against her and her hips buck, causing her to fall back onto her elbows. Slowly, tenderly, I move in, my lips first brushing along the bundle of nerves before my tongue slips through to flick it.

"Christ..." she mutters.

I can't hold back any longer. I take her clit between my lips and slide the length of my tongue against it. A hand at the back of my head holds me to her and I have to struggle to take a breath in through my nose. If I'm going to suffocate, this is the only place I'd like to be whilst it happens.

I suck softly in spurts, which coincide with the flicks of my tongue. Katie's breath is already coming out in short huffs and groans, so I slow down, my head tilting with each movement.

She tastes like sunshine. Sunshine and rainbows.

I release her nub and let my tongue trail through the plentiful lava oozing from her core. My eyes close and my hands tighten around her ass, holding her to me as I slip my tongue through her lower lips.

I know she feels good. I can tell by all the groans and soft expletives that are coming from her dirty mouth. I can't hear all of them, but I hear enough to know that she loves what I'm doing to her. Even knowing that, I'm still fearful that she will ask me to stop, that she will freak out completely and shun me from her room for good.

My mouth moves back to her clit and I bring my right hand around, dipping one, then two fingers into her fiery cavern. Katie's silky heat surrounds my fingers, tightening lusciously around them.

She, is fucking sexy. She is Aphrodite in the flesh.

I flick my tongue quickly over her nub and start to pump my digits into her, keeping a slow and even rhythm.

"Naomi... faster... I ... Christ fucking shit..."

I love her filthy mouth. It spurs me on.

I pick up the pace, both of my tongue and fingers. My lips surround the nub and I start to suck harder on it, keeping the suction going with the quick tapping of my tongue against her throbbing bundle of nerves.

She's already so close (I can tell by the way her cunt is grasping at my fingers with each thrust), and I'm face with a decision. Do I slow back down and draw it out, or speed up and bring her to her rapturous orgasm.

"Don't stop..."

She answers my question for me. I can't very well slow down now that she's begging for me to finish her off.

My mouth and fingers move into overdrive and her hips are tilting with every thrust. Her hand is at the back of my head, causing me to grind my lips and tongue harder against her. I can feel her need radiating off her in waves, and she tastes delectable. I think I could feast upon her for the rest of my life, and I hope to.

It's that line of thinking that gets filtered to the back of my mind when she screams out. "Naomi, fuck... God your tongue is... oh fuck..." as her body, slick with a glistening layer of sweat, tightens.

I'm sure the neighbours can hear her. In fact they're probably being turned on by it. She is Katie Fucking Fitch, after all.

As her orgasm subsides her body relaxes. Her legs still hang off the bed and as my eyes move up her toned form I see her hands are covering her breasts. I take one last lick up her slit, and then kiss her clit before crawling up her body to straddle her hips. I place one hand on either side of her head.

Blue and brown swirls together. I'm not sure how long we're there, just staring at each other, but it's only broken when Katie leans up to press a kiss to my own. It's tentative and slow at first, but soon she's moaning whilst simultaneously licking and biting my lips. Her hands are all over me, including running her nails down my back, and by instinct my back arches and my hips press into her.

"I taste good on you," she chortles sexily when I break the snog. My back is still arched and Katie takes full advantage of my chest being pushed near her mouth as her lips surround my right nipple.

I don't think I can possibly explain the sound that emanates from my very soul. It's a groan, moan, whisper, scream, and hard breathing... all mixed into one.

Before I can tell her how brilliant her mouth feels, I quickly realize that she's turned us over. I'm now on my back, my legs still around her body as she kneels between my legs. Katie leans forward, much how I was a few minutes ago, and her hips grind her cunt right into my own.

Another unintelligible noise slips through my lips.

She's eliciting more from me with every movement. Her fingers, her mouth, tongue, hips,... they're all driving me higher and higher. It isn't until her hand (which I hadn't even realized had moved because her lips on mine and her tongue dancing with mine was making me dizzily distracted) moves between my legs and her fingertips brush through my folds that I scream. My scream, luckily, is muffled by the Fitch twin's lovely mouth.

Katie doesn't waste any time. There's no gentle teasing like I did to get her all heated up (and admittedly I'm already hot and ready anyway). Her fingers delve inside me, filling me completely. My legs tighten around her, pulling her body into my own, which throws her a bit off balance and she ends up half lying on top of me. I love feeling the weight of her body pressing mine into her bed.

She starts a rhythm with her fingers and my hips easily keep in time with it. Her lips are moving about my body. Katie kisses and sucks at my neck, my collarbone, my tits, and I have to say that I'm surprised she is so willing and eager. I thought she'd be nervous and anxious, but she's not at all.

I don't think about that for long though, especially when her lips find mine again and my body starts to hum and tremble. It's like electricity is making its way through my entire body, starting at the apex of my thighs and moving out in waves outward to the tips of my fingers and toes and to the top of my head. She's like a jump-start for my heart. The heat races through me like lightning.

I'm close. I know it won't take Katie long to push me willingly over the cliff.

I delight in the free-fall as my body flexes and relaxes through the intensity between us. Katie whispers dirty nothings into my ear, which only prolongs my orgasm. I continue to ride her fingers into a second, smaller, but equally intense shutter of pleasure.

I have to physically reach down and stop her fingers from pumping into me. My sensitive folds simply can't take anymore of the passion that her fingers and body have filled me with. I don't pull her digits from me, and I feel my cunt throbbing around her fingers as my body calms back down.

"That's fucking weird and hot at the same time," Katie says, looking down between our bodies as she indicates she's talking about her fingers inside me.

I can't help but laugh and I take this moment to pull her from me fully, groaning immediately upon the departure of those amazingly talented fingers (see, I was right!). My laugh doesn't last too long though before I start to feel vulnerable. It takes just one look into her eyes to quell that though. Her chocolate browns are warm and inviting and filled with love and passion. A smile takes over my lips and I pull her down on top of me. She quickly slips to the side and snuggles into my side.

She continues to run her fingertips over my damp skin, tracing the contours of my body. I sigh. What else can I really do besides run my own digits along her back and along her side? I'd do anything to keep touching her, really, so this is as good an excuse as any I could have come up with.

"I didn't think it would be so..." she pauses for a moment, I can only assume she's trying to formulate a proper sentence, because I know I'm having a hard time even keeping my thoughts straight. "... intense."

I kiss her burgundy hair and hum my agreement.

"So much for being just the flatmate, eh babes?" she jokes.

I guffaw, "Yeah, that didn't last long, did it?"

"No," Katie says quietly, but the inflection of her voice tells me there's more she wants to say. I wait for her to continue, basking in the glow shining off my golden angel. "I think it took us too long, actually."

I wasn't expecting that. I agree with her, I really do, but how do I respond to that without sounding like a knob jockey?

"Yeah," I murmur as I pull her tighter to me, turning my body slightly toward her to give me better access.

Katie pinches my side softly and I look down to her when her head tilts up toward mine, "If you hadn't have been such a stubborn bitch we could have been doing this for months!"

"I... uh... wha..."

"Stop you're stuttering babes, you know it's true. How often did I flirt or touch you?" I don't reply, and she doesn't really wait for a response anyway before she continues, "All the time. I mean... if we'd have been at work there would have been some kind of sexual harassment case against me."

Did she really...? I mean, I know she did, but I obviously was reading her signals wrong. I am rather glad that they're cleared up now, but fuck... it's been a roller-coaster ride.

Physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion starts to take its toll, and as much as I'd like to reciprocate the action to Katie (again), my body relaxes in a happy, blissed out state.

So I suppose I could say I've now officially done a Fitch switch. Katie's right where I want to be though, and though I do love Emily (as a friend), I think we both needed to go through all that crap at Roundview to be able to grow into who we are now.

"It wasn't like I didn't make my intentions well known for you," she says when I don't respond.

"Well, yeah, I guess... I just..." I chuckle before I continue, "... I never thought you'd be one to come to the dark side."

"The what?"

I hold back my laughter, "The dark side, you know, a rainbow chaser, muff muncher, carpet licker, lady lover, lesbo, The Game of Flats, cunt diver, beaver basher, flunge fluffer, lesbe friends, sapphic sisters, playing from the leftfield, cunning linguist, minge eater, fanny fister..."

Katie's hand covers my mouth keeping a few other terms from making their way out, "I think I fucking get it, Naoms... thanks," she drawls. I kiss her palm and she giggles lightly, her faux irritation instantly evaporating.

I'm glad Katie decided to make me to go my own company's dinner party, or who knows how much longer it would have taken for me to get my head out. Thank fuck for Katie and her patience.

Christ, I love her.

"Naoms?"

"Yeah," I say softly.

"What the fuck is the Game of Flats?"

I can only laugh.

**xxxxx**

**A/N: Well, I have to say that this has been a wonderful ride. Thank you all for your dedication and patience whilst I got this all together.**

**I suppose I'll give you lot a choice. **

**This is intended to be the end of this fic, now that they finally got together properly. However, I want to know/see what you all think. I could go on, I have a few ideas, however I'm actually terrible with endings, and this would definitely be ending with a bang.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	22. Author's Note

**This is just an authors note. Sorry if I excited you with the prospect of another chapter, or information about an aforementioned sequel.**

**I've had a few people inquire about having Switch turned into a PDF file so it can be reread without having to be on ffnet (or LiveJournal). Well... the time has arrived. If you do wish to receive a copy of Switch (143 pages) in PDF, please pm me with your request and your email address so I can send it to you.**

**I wanted to take a moment to thank you, my loyal fans/readers. I appreciate every kind word you've sent to me, whether it was in the form of a review, alert, subscription, or a pm. I loved writing this fic, and eventually I will love writing the sequel. The sequel, however, has been put on hold. I decided that I need to finish FF&T and/or RMW before I start a new full-length Kaomi fic. If/when I do start getting the sequel going, I will post/update here with the title of the new story so that you can find it easily on my page (so feel free to subscribe to this fic [or to me] if you want to be alerted when the new one comes out). I'm sorry it is taking me so long, but there is so much going on in my life that even finding time to edit Switch took days to do. I do hope I caught all the errors, and I apologize if I didn't. I didn't want someone else to have to read 143 pages of fic just to beta it, so I did it myself, and I'm known for missing the littlest things.**

**Again, thank you.**

**Red**


	23. Authors Note 2

Sorry to get you excited, well actually, I'm not.

This isn't an update, at least for this fic. HOWEVER... I have a new story posted. It's a collaboration piece with Iwy'sAshes.

It's a Kaomi piece.

Sooooooo... If you are interested (and you damn well should be)... go to my profile and click the link for the collab profile: Red'sAshes

We already have the first chapter up and we'd rather enjoy if you'd read it and leave a review to let us know what you think! Go on... and enjoy!

~Red


End file.
